Grimmjow's Cub!
by Yazziyou's Daydreamer
Summary: What if Ichigo died with his mom on that rainy day and was found by Grimmjow and the moment he steps through Los Noches's doors he is pursued by almost every avaliable male there? Chapter 30: Sazyel whined dramaticly but nodded his head. "Now go to a different room so I don't have to watch you mount Ichigo!"
1. Chapter 1

**This is a beta'd chapter I hope that you guys like it because it was obviously hard for Crowned Knight to rewrite. I am really greatful so thank you. I am planning to rewrite most of my older chapters. **

* * *

In a vast white desert which spread too far for the normal human eye to see was a young child. The child was a young orange haired boy that was sniveling in fear at the giant creature before him.

"Momma!"

The creature snarled at the little boy as he called out for his mother while looking at the creature with terror. The little human boy looked familiar to the creature, but that didn't matter at all. All that mattered was she was starving and a little morsel was dropped at her feet. She was NOT going to give up this opportunity.

Hearing the snarl once again and seeing the creature step closer to him the boy stumbled back in fright. Where was his momma? What was this thing in front of him? The boy was so caught up in his thoughts and the creature in her own hunger that neither noticed that the boys eyes were turning an odd golden color.

If this exchange had been seen by any other person who had any knowledge of what happened to a human when they died they would have quickly figured out that something was wrong with the boy. They would have known that the boy had no hole indicating that his chain of fate had been torn out which ment that he shouldn't even have been in the stark white desert of Hauco Mundo.

However this fact was lost on the two as the horrendous creature prepared to pounce on the young boy with all intentions of making him her next meal. The boy let out a terrified scream before shielding his face with his arms. Instead of the mind numbing pain the boy had been expecting there was only a loud shriek coming from the area where the monster was. The boy hesitantly uncovered his eyes in order to see what prolonged his death only to stare in horrified amazement at the large cat monster standing on top of what used to be his mother.

Tears slowly rolled down his chubby face as he stared in complete horror at the creature that had just killed his mother.

"M-Momma?"

The boy's mother did not respond but the giant cat creature turned towards the little boy. Trembling, he quickly tried to make his escape only to let out a small yelp as the cat creature appeared right in front of him. The boy fell onto his backside in surprise at the cat's sudden appearance, the cat only growled down at the terrified boy in response.

-Grimmjow's Point of View-

'What the hell is this?'

This was the only thought that was circling through the cat creature's mind, also known as Grimmjow Jeagergaques, as he observed the little cub in front of him. Leaning his head towards the boy he took in a deep whiff of the boy's smell, disregarding the child's obvious discomfort. Once he was finished sniffing the child he let out a frustrated snarl.

'This cub smells like a hollow and one of those soul reaper bastards! There's no human scent at all and the soul reaper scent is faint… Maybe he was a hollow captured by the soul reapers?'

Grimmjow quickly inspected the cub to see if there was any indication of a hollow hole but only found that the boy's lips were turning blue from the cold. After a quick debate in his mind he went behind the child and snatched it up by the scruff of its neck.

'Heh. This little thing is mine now. Fuck the parents finder's keeper's after all.'

However his plan didn't seem to bode to well with the child who started thrashing once the giant cat picked him up. The struggles soon ceased as the boy got colder and colder but by that time Grimmjow had found the perfect den for him and his cub the 'cub' had fallen unconciousness.

Noticing that his cub had lost consciousness Grimmjow hurried inside his den to the back wall before digging a small hole for him and the cub to fit into. He then curled into a small ball with the cub nestled comfortably in the middle before proceeding to lick the boy in order to clean the cub.

"God damnit I just found you so don't think you can die so easily runt!"

-3 Days later-

"Ichi! Fucking hell just nurse from me!"

The cat growled at the cub with worry clearly evident from his tone. The little runt was being so difficult!

"I don't wanna! It's weird!" He said with his arms crossed and his little chubby cheeks were puffed out in a pout.

Ichigo's heated response was only met with a look of pure confusion from the cat.

"What the hell is wrong with it! Ya don't want ta' starve do you? Ichi, get rid of those things! I can't clean ya properly with those damn things on!"

Grimmjow snatched up Ichigo by the back of his shirt before he could manage to scramble away before licking the boy.

"Eww!"

"Stop being a brat and let me clean ya!"

The boy only struggled harder in the cat's grip in a vain attempt to get away.

-3 months later-

Sitting at the entrance of the den, which Grimmjow had quickly made his own, was his little cub Ichigo awaiting his 'mother's' return eagerly. The young child had quickly gained a couple pounds while in the care of the cat creature that had saved him not to long ago. His 'mother' had left earlier to go hunt for food and had yet to return. Ichigo tried his hardest to stay awake to welcome his mother home but, quickly fell into a blissful sleep.

Once he had awoken again he saw his 'mother' was now home. He groggily crawled towards his mother before eagerly gorging himself with the milk his mother offered to him. He quickly fell back asleep as soon as he was full and content, snuggling up to his 'mother'. Grimmjow's eyes softened as he watched his little 'cub' fall asleep before curling around the child and allowing a purr of contentment to escape his throat.

**End Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Yup! Ichi is very pretty and hollowish! Most of the stronger hollows like, Vasto Lordes and Arrancar for some reason or crazy about Ichigo and literally the Vasto Lordes are willing to fight to the death over him! Grimm-kitty is going to be one pissed off, overly protective, mommy!

GRIMM: FUCK YAYA I AM! I AIN'T LET'EN MY LITTLE ICHI GET'IN FUCKING KNOCKED UP! ESPECIALLY FROM SOME MUTT!

ME: Ichigo is a guy.... Guys don't have the ability to get pregnant... Looking at Grimmjow like he's a moron!

GRIMMJOW: Wha' ever bitch you no nothing that you're talk'in about!

ME: Yes I do. Guys don't have the organs to get pregnant! Roll my eyes!

GRIMMJOW: laughing in back ground! YAYA RIGHT!!!

ME: Shows Grimmjow poster of the male body and the female body.

**About six years later**

"HAY, MOM!" A five foot nine inch teenager yelled! His animal-like gold eyes searching. He wore a tore up black cloak with no hood(it looked a lot like the ones that Ichigo and his friend wore when they entered Hueco Mundo) with a pair of shorts that the pant leg on the left side was tore up to his ass so, he had a piece of cloth that was still a perfect rectangle tied around his thin, girlish, hips. His torso instead of having a shirt, was covered in bandages. He had bright orange hair that spiked out in every direction. The boy's face and body had a feminine yet, lethal look to them. The boy shifted his huge sword and cupped his thin hands around his mouth. "MOM! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" The hotheaded teen hopped down from his plateau-like perch.

**About 4 mile away**

three Soul reapers stepped through a Garganta created by over a hundred Gillain. The man with slicked back brown hair examined his surrounding. "We have someone to greet us!" The cat took a defensive position, growling! "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" The man's smile faded slightly. "I am sorry I forget my manners. My name is Aizen, this is Gin, the man lifted his hand in the direction of the white haired slit eyed man, and this is Kaname," he did the same thing to refer to the black man with clouded eyes. "I am sorry if I had frightened you!" Suddenly there was a orange blear, and a spray of red. A look of shock crossed Kaname's face as his shoulder rained burgundy! "What just happened?!" The blind man said. "What the Hell's up with this!" All of the Ex Soul Reapers turned around to see a beautiful, young, (BOY! WHAT WAS WITH THAT) with a tall thin frame, and the strangest hair and eyes any of them had ever seen!(well Kaname can't see but, you understand what I mean) Kaname rapped up his shoulder with a a cloth. The young male had a elegant cleaver like sword that was as tall as him self!, resting on his shoulder, blood still dripping off of it. A scowl was spread across his face. "Who the Hell are they!" The boy lifted his blade and pointed it at strangers.

**5 minutes later introductions are over**

"If you join me I will give you great power! You will have five times the amount that you have now! If you became a Arrancar!" "I don't think it's a good idea...." Ichigo said with his arms entwined across his chest, not noticing that the white haired man that was undressing him with his eyes! "Really you can do that?" Aizen could see that the cat had took the bait, just have to get the boy. "I can teach you how to us that sword properly! To use Kido and help you to draw out you greatest potential!" "Soooorry but no thanks. That sword is a guy, his name is Zangetsu, and I doubt that he likes you anymore than I do! We don't need you!" The boy glared, snarling out the words! The shoe less teen walked away, upon, what would be for others, painfully cold, frostbitten, sand. "COME ON ICHI!" The cat ran over and started to drag the teen back. "I'm going and I ain't going to have my 'cub' on is own and starving or freezen to death!" Aizen razed a eye brow at this.

**Several hours later**

"Theeereeee soooo slooowww!" Ichigo complained. "FUCK THIS! SEE YA!" Ichigo dashed away! They had been walking the entire time! He was fucking hungry, his mom and the other hollows in there pack where talking with the Soul Reapers, going like .001 miles per hour! He hated the newcomers, they had taken his mom from him he didn't wont them to do anything with them he just wonted it to be how it was as post to be!

**Ichigo over 14 miles away**

the boy fell with a slight toss of sand in the cold dry air. Fuck what the Hell did that? What the? Ichigo backed away, standing in front of him was a giant, lanky, black hair man with white cloths, a eye patch, and a spoon like thing cupping the back of his head! "W-H-A-T T-H-E F-U-C-K!" The orange haired teen screamed! He quickly got to his feet, ready to attack if needed!

**Nnoitra POV.**

What the Hell? The boy looked up at me with those aggressive, feral, eyes. His chest throbbed! FUCKING GORGESS! The teen was defiantly on his wont to fuck list! Actually, he was the only one on that list! He leered pervertedly. Smiling.

**Normal **

before Nnoitra was able to do anything around the line of rape, he was knocked on his ass! Sword at his throat! Fuck!!! "If you move I'm going to cut your fucking head off." Fast little fucker! "Really?" Ichigo's legs were kicked out from under him! "Fuck."

**Nnoitra POV.**

O, my GOD! The teen, fell face first in my lap, only a few inches from my fucking crotch! Nnoitra's face turned red, slowly seeping warmth to his lower reign! FUCK I WONTED TO DROP MY PANTS RIGHT NOW!

**Normal**

Ichigo glared and bite the flushed man's arm! "FUCK!" He jumped up to get his sword, which, when, he fell went soring over twenty feet away! Before they could start a real fight a small black haired man that had a weird half helmet thing, with sad green eyes and strange tear like markings on his pale face appeared holding Ichigo's cleaver! His eyes studying, prying, like he was trying to find something.

**Ulquiorra's POV. **

I despised myself for thinking this way but, the boy was, quite pleasant to look at. It was hard for me to look away. I wonted to kill that fool! That trash! "Nnoitra we should get going." He needed to bring the pretty boy to! I watched as the teen stood up and dusted him self off again, lustfully. Then. I glanced over at the already standing black haired male. Watching him lick his lips. Disgusting!

**A typical day:**Yazziyou and me at the mall

Hay what's that! The small male with long, white hair said slightly trembling! Running over and hiding behind me, holding on to the sleeve of my shirt. CAN I PLEASE HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH! A blond hair girl jumped up and down! She held out a red notepad with little black and yellow tulips on the perfect cover. Her blue eyes shining pleadingly! PLLLLEEEEASSSEEEEE! Uhhh, I think I have a fan girl! What's that? Yazziyou's yellow eyes brimmed with tears of fear! Ick,creepy little critter! He will kill and torturer, cut people up into little pieces, make them into pillows an shit but, is triffid of a girl holding out a notepad! Some one that loves my stories! Get rid of it! The teen wined will making a shoeing motion with his right hand! OMG! SORRY HAVE TO GO! YAZZI'S TRYING TO STAB THE FAN GIRL WITH A POPSICLE STICK! DAM, I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN HIM IT! Prying him off of the severely bleeding GIRL! PLE- IH! STOP LET GO OF HER PLEASE REVIEW!!!OOOO, MYYYY GOOOOOODDDDD! IS THAT AN EYE!AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Screaming at the top of my lungs! The blond haired girl was on the ground twitching, holding where her eye used to be! Yazziyou still stabbing the girl! She is dead! DIE MOTHER FUCKER!!! DIEEEEE!!!!! wohhhhhhhh! He's laughing like a god dam fruit loop!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for last chapter I will change that I was super stressed that day! People were being asses on the net and out here to!!! please forgive me!!! Don't worry about Yazzi ether! Neena knocked him out cold not to long ago, so he shouldn't be able to bother you any for a while!!! WHOOOOP!

Ichigo's POV

I didn't like the vibes that emitted from those two!(remember that Ichi was raised in the middle of nowhere! He knows pretty much nothing about sex or anything! But, cuz I pitied him I'm going to make it for some reason he can read, write, and do math and stuff! I think it is a fair exchange!) They kept asking me questions, well, mostly the really tall one about things I didn't even understand! "So, you wont to go on a date af'ta this? I know a really nice place in the real world?!" "Huu?" Ihhh, this was so confusing! I had been looking at the sand the entire time I had been with them.

Nnoitra's POV

I frowned, suddenly feeling rejected for no reason what so ever! It hurt really bad! I couldn't breath and it felt like something was slowly twisting every organ in my body! I had also knowledge that he hadn't looked up at me once! Not once! "So is that a yes or a nooo?" I took all my strength to make my voice not quiver! please say yes! Please say yes! "Uuhhh? What the Hell issss a date?" I looked at the boy like he was a moron. He lifted his head to look at me. Making my stomach fluter sickeningly, making me fell like I would vomit right there! It was the most amazing feeling I had ever had in my entire long life! It almost made me stop died in my sandy tracks! "Don't look at me like that!" I cooed playfully, wonting to fuck him into the ground! DAM, MY ERECTION HAD ALMOST WENT AWAY TOOO!NOW THE FUCKER WAS RAPPIDLY GROWING AGAIN WITH VENGEANFUL THROBS! "What the Hell is a date?!" Returning back to reality! "You really don't know do you? I said in disbelieve "fuck no!" "You ain't got a mask?" I said stupidly, just acknowledging the detail. What was this kid?

Ulquiorra POV

I was going to KILL Nnoitra when we were alone together! I didn't understand why I was so angry when the boy started to answer the perverted trash but, I was! THEN, THEN, HE LOOKED UP AT THE DISGUSTING THING! "What are your guys names?" He was so Innocent and adorable, wait, what?!!

Normal POV

Nnoitra itched his head not believing that he forgot to introduce him self! Hay, he had a good excuse though! It wasn't his fault that the teen was so enticing, so beautiful, soooo, fuckable! "Well my names.... a light blush tickled the lanky man's cheeks. Nnoitra...." he looked at the ground bashfully. He was acting way out of character but he couldn't help it and he didn't care what the drone thought! Ichigo then looked at the mute, expectingly. Poison green eyes stared back. " my nnname is Ulquiorra.." The small, pale, Arrancar stated slowly like he was talking to a small child. Ichigo glared scowling hatefully!

Nnoitra POV

Mentality snickering. I smiled at Ulquiorra behind the perfect being. He had deficiently lost some points with the beautiful creature! Uquiorra's eyes promised inevitable death. Sweat dripped from my brow.

Normal POV

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" The lethal boy yipped! Making both Ulquiorra and Nnoitra jerk there heads up almost painfully fast, stopping there death eye contest! What greeted there eyes was a huge ring of blinding light! In the center of the bright light was a white palace like building that suck out like a sore thumb in the extremely large circle. It was easily the size of a large city! It towered like a hungry monster in the sand, cold and intimidating! Ichigo didn't like it one bit! Nnoitra smiled so widely that his skin looked as if ready to tare! The past question was completely forgotten, because of the teen ogling at the unnatural thing that lumbered before them! Thas Las Noches. Also your new home!" The dazed teen had only moments before, told them about Aizen and about him taking his 'mom' and pack to become Arrancar. Nnoitra and Ulquiorra finally agreed on something, THEY WERE BOTH ecstatic ! NOW I (they both thought at the same time) CAN BE AROUND THE BEAUTIFUL TEEN ALL THE TIME! Nnoitra whooped with joy in his mind while, Ulquiorra hissed and scolded himself! "You really know nothing do you?...." The green eyed on glanced over at the oblivious being.

The Throne Room

"You have finally made it!" The great trader lord chirped! He was smiling in warm relieve that to Ichigo was so obliviously false!

Ichigo's POV

When in the Hell did they end up ahead of him? It had been about three hours sends he had left his 'mom' and the scum Aizen. "Where is my mom?" Ichigo said in a slightly suspicious, dangerous tone. He didn't like the man and he was sheer that he never would. Aizen pretended that he hadn't just heard the teen call the large, rude cat, his mom. "he has already started his transformation into a Arrancar! Don't worry though you will be able to see him in a few hours."

Normal POV

Ichigo was shown his large obviously white rooms. He had knowledged that it had only one bedroom and it worried him, he was as post to be with his 'mom' right?

Grimmjow's transformation

Power sparked and snapped in every direction. It was frightening Ichigo he didn't know what to think! he was also worried about meeting the Espada! Aizen had said that Ichigo was to meet the others after his 'mom' had finished and was dressed. He was in the same cloths, even though, Aizen kept insisting on having him in ones that he had picked out for him, personally. When the smoke cleared a tall well built, (naked) man was laying in a slight fetal position on the shiny, cracked, white floor. "Fuuuuuck." The teal haired man half growl, half wined out. Gin walked over and poked him with his foot, making the disoriented man groan. "HE'S HOT!" Gin yipped bluntly. 'GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Grimmjow weakly slapped at the albino's leg.

GRIMM WITH CLOATHS ON

The teal haired man smiled giddily. "where's my Berry?!" He started to boinz on the balls of his feet. No one had even knowledged that the boy had left! Grimmjow's smile slowly twisted into a pained frown, his eyes blazing with pain and hurt. His little 'cub' wasn't there. He-he didn't wont to see him..... Like this? He had done it for his berry! So he could truly hold him, stroke his hair, huge him! He had done this so he could be a proper parent! A good parent!

IchigoPOV

I can't believe he did this to me! I thought that he was as post to care about me! Well I guess that I should just rescue Zangetzu and get out of this Hell hole. Everything was a blinding white in this place! How could anyone find there way around here! Every, single, turn looked the same! Every door! Every pillar! THE DAM PLACE WAS MADDENING!!! It was impossible to get anywhere in this place! severely pissing me off even more! How did anyone get anywhere here!

NormalPOV

A handsome wavy haired man with a goatee and a major case of the lazy ass syndrome was slowly trudging down the huge white hallway, Hands in his pockets. He was, like always, trying to find a nice quit place to take a nap without having any interventions. From the evil young Arrancar that went by the name of Lilynette! Raising a lazy eyebrow when he saw a strangely dressed newcomer, standing out like night and day within the endless white room trying make up there mind on what corridor they should go through. The beautiful yet short orange hair, thin, slender frame, he would say that it was female... The strange wavy haired man cocked his head not even realizing that he had done so, to the side animalisticly and sniffed the air thoughtlessly, eyes glazed slightly, male? A perfect virgin, male? He felt weird, a compulsive want of the younger male that he nether knew nor even had seen the face of! Everything just screamed his!!!

Yaya! It is SHITTY! But, I have been working on and off of this for ever, I am not good at just suddenly picking something back up at a moments notice! Please review and go to my poll to vote! This dos not count for who is going to be Ichi's mate yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY! **

"You look lost there?" The eager black haired man said with his hands in his pockets before the orange haired beauty quickly spun around looking aggressively at the unknowing to him dominant possessive male.

The boy was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen! Delicate, thin, girlish looking, yet able to be recognized as male. The gray eyed man's inner self screamed! His true hollow self, his wolf self howled in need and wont, crying desperately! He had found it, him! HIS mate! His life partner! Warm yellowish fluid started to quickly, dribble into the larger man's mouth from his now slightly enlarged, normally unnoticeable, fangs. It was getting soooo hard to not clamp his bone crushing mouth around the base of the boy's collarbone.

If a clock would have been there to indicate how long they were just siting there, acting as if they had been turned to statuse, it would of only been about twenty seconds! To the two of them it felt like hours, days, maybe even years. Everything in Ichigo screamed to run! Something about this guy was very off. Dam! He wished that he had, had Zangetsu at that moment. Taking a step back the orange haired teen panicked. What one? The boy darted his eyes behind his right shoulder trying to escape the man.

The man narrowed his eyes, the boy was afraid of him! He could smell it! He sighed and rolled his eyes doing the very best he could in this situation to revert to himself. He wasn't doing well and he hated to lie and didn't want to pretended that he was being something that he was not!

"I'm not going to hurt you. Chill out ok?" Yaya! The pain would only last for a little while! Only in the beginning of being claimed an in the end of my claiming you as mine forever more....

The boy still looked ready to bolt any second. "My names Stark it's nice to meet you." Stark even managed a smile, not showing his teeth though. The liquid almost started to seep out of his mouth from that miner move. He took a small step tords the boy, who nervously watched the wavy haired man like a hawk.

"Ichigo",the boy finally uttered, "my name is Ichigo." the orange haired teen almost whispered.

Stark was almost unable to control himself, having a compulsive need to force his strong arms around the teen and barry his face into the hollow of his neck, to sniff and imprint his scent permanently into his mind. To remember the smell of honey, lavender, and a hint of cinnamon. It was a strange combination, but, oddly, perfect for the young male.

Stark grinned, "So Berry, where are you trying to get to?" Saying a little to eagerly.

Ichigo scowled "I'm-I'm trying to find my way back to my room." the boy became flushed embarrassed by his need of insistence.

In Ichigo's room after a hour and a half of searching, a job that could of lasted Ichigo over 10 years to complete!!!!

"So, this is your room?" The suite had a bathroom that had a tub that was able to hold about four people without there skin halving to touch, a shower big enough for two, also, a fancy toilet and a HUGE sink.

There was a small kitchen with a narrow fridge and a five foot counter, and a stove. The bedroom was filled with very little furniture. Only a small white side table, a love seat, a small closet, and a VERY large bed. The bed could hold about eight or nine people! Stark was surprised that Aizen would give the boy a room this nice only himself and the second had rooms better than this! "Nice place you got here..."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "humfff. Yaya right." Fuck, the flamed haired boy just wished he could get the creepy man to leave so he could get Zangetsu and then HALL ASS OUT OF THE PRISON!!!!! "hay, uh, can you please leave I have to take a shower......"

Stark was ready to rape the poor oblivious boy! The thought of a naked Ichi was toucher! "All right see you soon!" Stark cheerily left the insanity endorsing white room. Dirty thoughts of thin hipped inferno orange haired beautys dancing around in his head.

THANK GOD!!!! Ichigo lifted the mattress of the very heavy, large, bed and retrieved his very loved partner, Zangetsu. He smiled at the enormous sword. hold like it only weighed as much as a goose feather! "Zan, time to get going. Right?"

_'Ichigo.... I am not shear that this is a good idea. You are still but a child......' _Ichigo glared heatedly at the cleaver, annoyed that even his Zanpekato was treating him as if he were a two year old. _'do you think that you are able to let go of Grimmjow so easily or that he would let you go. Would you be able to survive on your own? Would you be able to feed on hollows? Be alone most likely for the rest of your life?' _Zangetsu continued.

"I don't need anyone because I already have you! Your all the company that I will ever need. Jeez!!! Your like a dad to me you know that... I'm not a new born anymore! I can take care of my self..............."

_**Zangetsu felt pain shot up from his clenching chest, spreading through out his body. Ichigo was a young powerful fool. But, he would let him learn his lesson. It seemed that the orange haired teen tended to learn from his experiences better than word or explanation.**_

Aizen was enraged when he had found out that the beautiful teen was gone. He had sent out some of the weaker Arrancar to search the endless hallways. The boy was his and his alone. It was surprising that the boy, from the information that he had reserved, would even think of running off!

Grimmjow was frantic, snarling, tearing everything in his path to pieces **IIIIIICCCCCCHHHHHHHEEEGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

AGAIN! I AM SO, SO, SORRY THAT IT IS SO CRAPPY I PROMISED TO MAKE IT LONG AND GOOD I DIDN'T KEEP THAT PROMISED! I have been so busy lately! I have had, I think, five tests in the last four school days. Also, over the weekend I was all over the place. I WILL make the next better and longer! I will try to up date My life is a lie and What! I can't be!. SORRY if you don't like it! I updated so you could have a new chap to gossip about, hope I don't get any flames......


	5. Chapter 5

I HAVE risen FROM THE GRAVE! ARRRRRGGGGG! Joking, Joking! OR AM I? Sorry just had to do that. This is probably not going to be the best chapter that you have seen from me but, it will have to do! Read the footer to find out why. Oooooo! Suspense! Alright, Alright, I will leave you to your reading now, for real this time, OK?

Ichigo running upon the heaps of sand under the huge artificially light sky

HA! You said that I couldn't out smart that Aizen person! No answer... Once the orange haired male went through the ring no one was able to find him. They searched and searched and searched to no ad vale. Grimmjow became desperate and hateful. When Ulquiorra was sent out to study the powers and abilities of the humans that lived in the human world Grimmjow decided at the moment that Ulquiorra left he was going to kill every single one of them! He didn't even know what had fueled the action and he didn't care. A week from then would be the day that his cub left him, that he didn't want him, and the day that he most likely died because of him.

The moment he thought that

Horrid screams and screeches filled the surprisingly lush valley. Crashes and sonic like bangs echoed like waves and waves of thunder! HE IS MINE! A deep gruff voice rang out for the heavens to hear! The one that he was referring to was a very loved orange haired teen male that just about ever one in this hide oases wanted(If you know what I mean) P.S. He is still oblivious to Sex and why everyone keeps say the things that they do when they randomly start to rip each other to bit sized snacks, also, when they hit on him.' Ichigo sat on a large rock. Part of a black wolf like hollow's fur now adorning his new blackish a little under knee height jacket, while strange patterns and signs were weaved through out the entire thing. His eyes had became a startling gold, practically glowing against his light skin. His fangs had elongated to a very noticeable inch. He had 7 earrings all made out of bone, all but three were teeth, the last three were a par of ornately carved skulls and a ring. He had several gold engraved bangles on his wrists. He still had no shoes and he still had riped shorts but, they were new black, torn the same way, the cloth was a very dark crimson and it went down to his knee now. He pretty much looked like a crazy, animalish, bad ass!

Ichigo huffed what was wrong with them? " Ichigo-Sama Giya said that he wants to talk to-to you" " All right. HUUU, O, AMD CAN YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT IT'S I---C---H---I---G---O!" "Sor-sorry sir!" The feral looking boy huffed out a cloud of mist.

The boy rolled his oddly pretty eyes and stood up, the small mouse-ish hollow followed him blushing violently.

Giya grunted.

"you are so-so disrespectful! You forgot to meet me yesterday! You know how long it took to get here for me! I am not a young hollow anymore! Not all of us are granted with that eternal youth crap you know! Cough* Cough*"

the large snake headed hollow shook his wrinkled, shedding, head.

"You know that you can't leave here.. when you found this place you had left your past life behind. This is your life now, your new life, a life within a paradise! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN WISH TO LEAVE SUCH A PLACE!"

Because your nuts. Was Ichigo's only answer to the long question.

Hi people haven't been able to post for a very long time I am really sorry! I probably wont be able to for a while after so I am trying to update as much as possible! Fluke thing, my granny is at the hospital with my uncle, he got ammonia! I was looking for one of my not books to finish a drawing, she said she had put my computer in her safe but, I accidentally found it! So yay, she took it away...... please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**HI PEOPLE!!!**

* * *

Blackish blood spattered all over the green grassy ground. I TOLD YOU OLD MAN! YOU NOR ANYONE ELSE CAN CONFINE ME!!!!!! With one strong well thrown swing the old shrivelled thing was slicked in to!

I'm sorry.......

**another place at the same time**

BY BITCH! crazy laughter rang out, echoing through out the baron streets.

It made him feel so much better to kill and destroy. It made it not hurt so bad.

Why did you leave me Ichi? Why did you hate me for doing this for you?

**Ichigo at the gate of Aizen's palace**

"Hay, Zan? Are you positive that we should be doing this?"

"I can not be surtent of anything."

"Do you think that mom while even want me after what I did to him?"

"Huuuu, he is your 'mother'. He loves you and he has probably blamed himself for this."

"So you think that he dos?"

"Yes!" Zangetsu said sounding a little frustrated. Huuu, the boy could be quit stupid sometimes. he should of figured that on his own and he thought that he had.

**In a security monitor room**

A, Aizen! You shoul' look a what I foun'd. yal like I!

The squinty eyed man's usual grin even bigger than normal. Aizen looked at Gin with disinterest.

Really?

YUUUUUUUUUUPPPP!!!!!!!!!

Aizen sighed and like a cat, gracefully, glided over to the large wall of screens. when he looked at the screen that Gin was trying to show him, he almost let out a shocked cry! His eyes widen just enough to be notice by the fox faced man.

I want him here NOW!

The force of the brown haired man was startling!

Gin quickly left the large circular room. He decided to send Ulquiorra after him, (But it wasn't because he had just been the first person that he had seen in the hallway! No he wouldn't do that because he wanted to play with chemicals in the 8th's lab. No, he was a very good little creepy fox faced man!)

A, Ulqui'orra!

The pale emotionless man turned.

Yes?

I got a jo'b for ya!

What is it. Ulquiorra said blankly.

You know the orange haired kid ya brou' then he ra awa'y?

Yes. Ulquiorra said forcing his reply not to shake.

well he came back. Can ya go ge him fo me?

Ulquiorra nodded. Not trusting himself to talk.

His. The boy was going to be his. Once they mated they would never be parted and he would make shore of that! Not even that worthless trash, Grimmjow, wasn't going to be getting in his way! He would crush anyone that threatened to take what was his before he had marked him! All he could think about was that boy sends the moment he had lad his poison green eyes on him! He, he was spetal. He wa one of a kind and best of all was going to be his! Ichigo shliffer!

**1 hour later**

Grimmjow had been drudge back to Aizen's maddening home sweet home and Ichigo was there as well waiting for him. He had said that the only way that he would even consider even being in the same room with Aizen. After hearing this Aizen immediately found Grimmjow and forcible brung him back.

Ichigo felt very uncomfortable. Ulquiorra was standing much to close for comfort and was just staring at him and staring and staring and staring!!!! He felt as if the smaller male was going to burn a hole into his head if he kept it up!

You look thin. The vampire looking Arrancar stated, looking slightly worried.(GASP,O,MY, GOD, RIGHT!?)

Uhhhhh, yaya.... I just had to travel over like 900miles to get here and had to eat lizards.

Ulquiorra mentally flinched. His Ichigo had ate lizards?

Grimmjow flipped out when he saw Ichigo!

Ich-Ichigo! He screamed and practically glomped him.

**1 month later**

**Ichigo's POV.**

It keep getting worse and worse! They were actually starting to scare me! Ulquiorra, Stark, Nnoitra, and even Yammy!!! All they did all day was stare at me and I swear that they were actually looking at my ASS! I didn't know what was wrong with them! I actually preferred to hang out with pinky than spend any amount of time with in a 1000 foot radius of them. I couldn't tell my mom! Anyway I think that they are just being strange to bother me.

**Ulquiorra'sPOV.**

He was so beautiful! The way his hips swung was enough to threaten even to get me hard! All I wanted to do is claim him! but, I had to figer out how to get rid of the competition permanently without being found out... The Person that he hated the most was stark! He could smell the hormones rolling off of him the last few days. I sighed. Realizing that I might have to do something that I was hoping that there was no need to do, but he belonged to me.......

* * *

Yaya, this is probably the only entry that your going to see for a very long time for this story. Sorry people! You are lucky that I am at my mom's right now because she is letting me use her computer! If you are a devoted reader I am extra sorry but it is not my fault! Weeeellllll can you please review. I really am sorry for the readers that actually read the footers, I happen to care about them, but, I read them. If I angered people not my fault! Hay, at least I managed to update! I even added some insanity! I always knew that guy wasn't right! Way to quit! Don't they say that the quit ones are the ones to watch? Well, now you know how they think so you can make the decision for yourself! Love all of the people that read my stories! Yes, I apologize this is not my finest work but my mom doesn't have a typing program on her computer.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi PEOPLE! NOOO I did not die proof is the chap that I just posted! Sorry got computer taken away for a while again and also, I had writers block. So enjoy!

**Stark's room**

Stark could barely control himself anymore!

The boy was maddening.

Every time he was near him his hole thrummed and tingled!

It had taken a great deal of time to figer out this strange emotion but he now knew that this acing insanity was love. It was love that made his hollow hole thrum and tingle. He loved that delectable strawberry with all of his being!(seance he didn't have a heart)

He wanted badly to claim him but felt that it wasn't time yet, he had to do it when the timing was just right.

Stark could tell the others that he was discreetly competing against were doing the same as he.

Ulquiorra was making him feel uncomfortable also, something just wasn't right with that guy! The way he stared at STARK'S berry.

**Dark room that has like a thousand screens in it**

Aizen stared at a particularly large screen. Everyone's favorite oblivious orange, was walking down the hall tours the cafeteria.

The man sat with his chin siting in his hand, his elbow resting in a up right position on the soft, plush, arm rest.

At the moment Aizen was siting in a large soft, cushy, recliner.(that he just happened to decide the room needed after Ichigo made his great return)

"O, my beautiful angel..." The handsome man whispered.

His lips curved up into a slightly twisted, crazed, smile, a undesired by others, unreadable glint sparkled in his eyes.

"MY beautiful, beautiful angel.."

The lord slowly stood up and exited the uhhhh, odd room?

**Outside on top of one of the many pillar thingys**

Nnoitra didn't know what to do about the things that he was feeling. He understood anger, hate, lust, happiness, well you get the idea, the only thing that he did not understand was LOVE! Love?

He had never even when he had been alive been shown it or felt the flustering emotion. What should he do? Should he just follow his gut?

Nnoitra sat down with his loooong legs hanging over the edge of the huge pillar that he sat appon.

Nnoitra started to rub his throbbing forehead.

"Dam! This whole emotion thing is so complicated!" he grumbled loudly.

Huu, I mies well get this confessing thing over with and fuck him before someone else tries to take him. Nnoitra thought dryly.

**In the vast dark dessert**

Yammy was frustrated and because of this he left in hopes of finding powerful hollows to kill(and eat).

"Stupid boy!" the ugly giant growled as he blew another weakling hollow away.

In a dark corner in the hallway just ahead of Ichigo

**Ulquiorra waited patently.**

He wish that he did not have to do this but, he was desperate.

He hoped that his soon to be mate would understand and forgive him.

Ulquiorra had really hoped that he could time to court his love but, it seemed that, everything was trying to separate the two! Ulquiorra was NOT going to have that, it just wouldn't do.

**Ichigo walking**

Once Ichigo turned the corner Ulquiorra sprung from his hiding place and grabbed the surprised teens wrist.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!"

Ulquiorra wordlessly started to drag Ichigo down the halls.

"DAM IT! YOUR HURTING ME!" Ichigo twisted in Ulquiorra's iron grip. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKEING MEEEE!!!!"

Abruptly Ulquiorra stopped and turned to Ichigo.

"I-I am taking you to my quarts so we may mate." He said in a simple monotone voice.

Ulquiorra knew that the boy would not understand so he thought that it could do no harm to tell the boy his intentions.

As he pulled the scared, pissed, confused teen closer to his bed room the others also got closer...

sorry for stopping that right there but, I have to get off of the computer and also thought that, that was a decent spot to stop, hay that rimed! Well hope that you like it! PLEASE REVIEW, no really review tell me how this chap was because I have not written in a long time for this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry people it has been hard for me to write lately.. Writers block I guess. Well I hope that this will turn out being ok. Let me just say that I am happy that I have so many loyal viewers! I love you ALL! In I also love you best friend of mine that I will not mention your name! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!! I am so happy that you love my stories! O, hi Raman-chan! Also, Bon-bon, did you get my story that I sent you to get Betaed? I hoope that it got through to you... Blushing I am no good at anything that has to do with contacting someone wirelessly. So pretty much phones, text, email, ext.

YAZZIYOU: "UHHHH, so you don't love me?" T-T Gives me watery puppy dog eyes.

ME: "Uhh," I smile awkwardly. "No I uh, love you..." pat him on the head.

YAZZIYOU: "YOU-YOUR LIEING!" Sob. Sob.

ME: Starting to feel bad, even though I have no idea why. "Huuu," slouch over with an annoyed look on my face and huge the sad little critter.

YAZZIYOU: "YAY!!!!" A crazy grin is plaster across his face. Starts to crush my lungs!

ME: GASPING for air. "PLE-Cough-PLEASE Cough REVIEW!"

ULQUIORRA: Fading into a corner.

"So she will LOVE ME if I start to read her fanfictions?"

His lip slightly twitched into what seemed to be a smile and just before he faded completely he took out a photo (that he stole) of me and stroked it with the back of his pointer finger, a possessive look in his eyes than gave Yazzi a short piercing angry glare.

AQUA: Simple raises an eyebrow and glares intensely back.

Note: Aqua for some odd reason calls me his mistress? It is weired and I sometime catch him staring at me!

O, if you do not all ready know. These people that I sometimes talk about are critters that appear in dreams and in my dreams I and they can do anything that they want to do. It makes me kind of sad and depressed sometimes.

I hate that for some reason Ulquiorra is my creepy, obsessed stalked! What the hell is up with that?

Why couldn't it be like, Stark or Tesla(I think that is how you spell his name) they are both cute, I prefer Stark, but they probably would not stalk you. Well maybe Tesla... But, hay, I don't think as long as he didn't take it to far, that being around Stark and being pampered by him wouldn't do to much harm, besides in my opinion he isssss HOT! COME ON MOST OF THE MAJORITY HAS TO AGREE WITH ME! Also, I think that Grimmjow is hot and also, I like Ulquiorra a lot he is hot in a I can't really figure out way but, I DO NOT like the stalker him.

Well I think you as the viewer has had enough of my babbling.

SOOOO, read, click the review button when you get to it, and review!^-^

Aizen was walking long purposeful strides down the long white hallway that led to the cafeteria.

He was going to confront Ichigo and was going to tell him the truth about how he felt about the boy and hoped that the boy would feel the way in return and if he did not than he would eventually learn to love him right?

He would try not to do anything 'inappropriate' with Ichigo before he was willing but he was to dam cute for his own good!

He, even though he did not know much about him, loved Ichigo more than anything that he had ever loved in his own existence!

When he reached the cafeteria he was very upset to say the least when he had not found the berry anywhere within the enormous rooms and kitchens.

"Where are you my angel?" An angry snarl escaped his scowling lips.

The Aanancar around Aizen started to back away and cower in fear. They did not like the way his eyes were glittering and the fact that he was practically killing them all from all of the spiritual presser he was releasing!

'I WILL find you my love. You can never slip away from me again. EVER!!!'

**AS AIZEN WAS FUMEING!**

Ulquiorra was finally at his door. He was so pleased with himself and was becoming unbearable hard.

He wanted Ichigo sooo, bad that he had, had, something that he had never have to do in his life, maybe on of the most embarrassing to him, things in his life, he had to jerk himself off! Also, he had been having intense uh, inappropriate dreams that involved Ichigo....

Ulquiorra was a virgin just like only a few other Espada.

Ulquiorra had decided that he would only loss his virginity if you had ever found a mate. Which he had thought would never happen. He had decided that over 2,000 years before he had met Ichigo.

Ulquiorra glanced at Ichigo as he struggled to get free as they walked through a large door that looked just like everyone else's.

Ichigo had noticed the moment they got to the bedroom the large but thin fabric that was tied to the bed posts that touched the walls.

It was black and thin as a single sheet of paper.

There were other things to, things that he had no idea what they where and why they were there?

Ulquiorra could not wait to sink his fangs into the boy!( and also for them both together to loss there virginity!)

Ulquiorra did not under stand why the boy could make him feel so much emotion when to his knowledge before he had been void of such things...

He now felt so happy and alive! He loved these emotions and once he claimed his beloved he would feel them always for all eternity!

**Stark wondering the halls**

Stark lazily lugged down the hallways. While yawning, and itching the back of his head.

"Dam, I wonder where my berry is?"

Stark had searched Ichigo's bedroom, he had checked Grimmjow's bedroom and he had searched the entire north-side hallways!

Stark was getting so annoyed. Wasn't he always in that area? Stark decided that the only and last place that Ichigo MUST be the cafeteria!

Stark straightened himself out and started to take long purposeful strides towards the cafeteria.

**Where Grimmjow had been the entire 7th chapter**

"Uh, do yu have any fous?" Grimmjow shifted his cards.

"Nope, go fish."

Gin ginned happily and picked up a card from the center of the table.

"YAY!!! I WI'N!!!!"

"Dam, it! Lets play another round."

"WHOOP! all ri."

_The Game Continues...._

**Nnoitra Walking to the cafeteria**

He had decided that before he went and 'confessed' to Ichigo that he should eat, you know to keep up his strength for the up coming 'battle'.

When he got there he ordered a raw chunk of steak. He hated anything cooked, well the exception was cake and stuff like that.

As he ate he tried to think of a way to start his confession...

**Stark walking to the cafeteria**

Stark was only a few hallways from the cafeteria when he picked up a smell with his still, even though he was no longer a full blooded wolf hollow, very sensitive nose. It was his berry's scent but. Stark snarl like a rabid dog! ulquiorra's scent was there as well and with in his sent he could smell slight arousal

The only word that could describe Stark at the present time was pissed, he was so dam pissed off! You don't take a wolf's mate and you defiantly don't takes Stark's match Ichigo was his and only his he would kill the beautiful young boy before he would give him up to some one else!

Stark started to stomp through the long white hallways in a fit of rage, following the scent His steps where packed with so much forced that they left craters that where four feet across and two feet deep! The halls were starting to crack and crumble around him as he marched closer and closer to the vampiric looking Espada's room.

**Ulquiorra's room**

Ulquiorra had finally managed to restrain the orange haired teen. He had moved away to remove his clothing, once he did he went over to remove his beautiful loves clothing he couldn't wait to see his beautiful untainted by others eyes, naked frame!

As Ulquiorra was removing his clothing Ichigo started to cry and twist in his bindings begging for Ulquiorra to let him go.

Ulquiorra walked over to the bed and slowly crawled up the bed seductively and licked his lips. Once he had gotten to Ichigo's body as he crawled up him he had made sure to touch every little bit of his legs.

Ichigo tripled his efforts to get free of the crazy, love sick, Anancar that was so caught up in the moment did not even realize what he was begging him not to do! He could no longer hear Ichigo's pleads anymore.

Just as Ulquiorra started to remove Ichigo's clothing the fourths door flew across the room!

Stark stomped into the room.

the blacks of his eyes were dilated and his unnoticeable fangs had became large canines. He was snarling like a feral animal and all of his sweetness, lovingness, and laziness was gone and replaced with a pissed off beast!

Before Ulquiorra could even blink he was sailing across the room!

Stark throw back his head and did a growl/howl of triumph.

Ichigo whimpered and tried to shrink into a corner. As Stark stared at him with animalistic eyes.

Stark, with ease, snapped the bindings that held 'HIS' mate.

He without saying a word, picked up the sobbing, traumatized, berry bridal style and held him close to his chest.

But, instead of taking Ichigo back to his own room or the medical wing, he was taking him to his own room. He would NOT let this sort of thing happen again, the boy was his everything and he thought that he would die of depression and hurt if the boy had been claimed because of him not watch him!

Sorry if this isn't great or humorous because one it had to be done there has to be some trauma in this story somewhere don't worry though it WILL get better, it will become odd and funny and pervy again. Two I was still in somewhat in a writes block. So I hope that it turned out ok... well if it isn't great tell me in a review and I will try to rewrite it. It won't be right away though because I am at my mom's house and it is a living hell here!

I am surprised that I even managed to write at all here let alone a chapter that consists of almost 2,000 words! Isn't that awesome! This is the longest chapter that I have ever made for this story! The only story that I have made chapters on average this long was My life is a lie! So I am pretty happy but, my opinion doesn't mean crap if this chapter sucks.

Well please review and tell me what if anything you think went wrong. Also, for my 75reveiw I will try to write the best of my abilities what ever you would like. So yaya... I have to help with the kids. LOVE YOU ALL!!! BYE-BYE!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Personally I don't think that this chapter sounds great but once again I am starting to get writers block. Sigh... well tell me what you think. It don't help that I fell like absolute crap right now I have a head spiting head ack and I can barely breath or stay awake.

Isshin: Gasp! Puts on one of those white hospital masks on and gets out lots of equipment...

Yazziyou: "Uhhh, poor mommy!" Glomps me and hisses at Isshin like a angry cat. "SHE IS MINE!!!" Yazziyou suddenly snarls out in a supper creepy deep demon voice and cuddles closer to me. "Its ok Daydream-chan I will take good care of you!"

Me: "Uhh" a panicked look on my face. "It it's ok! I can take care of myself!!!"

Yazziyou: He them gave me one of his signature crazy grins. "Noooooo! I insist!"

Me: "please uhhhh, review....."

**Stark's Room**

Stark sat the sleeping boy on to his nice comfy bed that was specially made just for Stark. The bed and all of his furniture was made for comfort.

Ichigo shifted in his sleep and whimpered fearfully.

When Ichigo did that Stark gave his soon to be mate a worried stare and slowly got up to sit by him.

Stark was still somewhat animal-like at the moment. But, he was starting to recover his senses.

His eyes still had an animal feraly to them and his fangs where, not as long as they where before, but they where still long. His instincts where also still, mostly, in control. But, he did have some of his old self back, if a sudden, lazy, yawn was any indication.

Stark gave Ichigo a lazy look-over and decided that was alright. Afterwards he tentatively tippy toed up to the teen and slowly, trying not to wake him, cuddled up to Ichigo. He gave him a loving like before drifting off to sleep with his right arm slung over the berry's feminine body in a lazy yet, strong grip.

**Ulquiorra's bedroom**

Ulquiorra finally woke after being uncontentious for over three hours! His wound where already healed and his room was a mess.

His door and its frame was ripped right out of the wall. The wall that the door flew into and the one he was thrown into almost broke through as well. He was 'stark' naked and felt like his nonexistent heart was breaking into little piercing shards that he feared he could NEVER repair.

He started to think about Stark. How was he going to get his love from the mangy, lazy, unworthy, wolf's hands? He was going to have to make a plan before he had a chance of mating or courting HIS mate that had been so rudely taken away from him as they were just about to finalize there love for each other!

Ulquiorra stould up and growled deeply in his chest and then wiped his arm sideways and smashed through his wall with little effort, it didn't help the heart break...

**Grimm and Gin**

Uh, do you have any nines?

Yu'p.........

Gin handed Grimmjow his two cards. They had been playing this game for a week and three and a half days straight! With in that time Grimm hadn't one once.

FUCK YAYA!!!!!!! Grimmjow laid down the rest of his cards stood up, in the process knocking over his chair, thrust his fists in thee air and whooped! YAYA! IN YOUR FACE BIIIIIITCH!!!!!!!!

Gin's smile at that moment lessened a little but only for a moment.

Ya wan' pla'y ag'n?

Fuck yaya and I'm going to beat the shit out of you to!

HAY YOU OVER THERE GET ME SOME MORE COFFEE!!!

Ye-yes sir uh...sama and the small, gray haired, mouse-like Anancar ran off.

Now where where we?

_**The game stiiiiiiilllllll continues.....**_

**In Stark's room**

Ichigo started to wake his eyes flicker open and to his surprise there was soft almost black hair draped around his face?!

Ichigo squeaked and desperately started to get out of Stark's firm grip. Out of annoyance Stark rolled over onto Ichigo in an attempt to get comfortable again. He started to cuddle up to Ichigo and all Ichigo at that time could do was blush.

"Da-da-dam" Ichigo whispered. This is so-so embarrassing!

Stark woke up on top of his berry and was pleased to have a clear head. He yawned and slowly lifted his hand to wipe away some stray drool before it ended up all over Ichigo's neck. He grinned gooflly into the crook of his adorable scowling loves neck.

The moments of coarse had to be disrupted by Ichigo finally managing to get into a position under Stark that he had enough leverage and space to do some damage. As Stark went down to give Ichigo a passionate kiss Ichigo knee Stark so hard in his family jewels that Stark 1, was wondering if he was even able to 'make love' with Ichigo.( Stark was a virgin, like Ulquirra, and Ichigo. HaHa!) 2, he wondered if he would ever be able able to cubs after that. 3, how in the hell could someone with Ichi's build and size harm anyone let alone harm him, the 1st Espada?!

Stark groaned cupping his manhood and doubled over in pain.

Ichigo pushed him off and jumped off of the large bed. He pointed at Stark that still was doubled over but now tears were starting to form, " WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH THAT LITTLE CREEP!!!!!!! WHY IN THE HELL ARE ETHER OF YOU OR ANYONE FOR THAT MATTER ACTING AND TREATING ME LIKE THIS?!!!! " Ichigo ranted as he gave Stark the old stink eye.

Stark gasped out of pain when he shifted to look at his 'mate'. "I-I act lik-like this becau-because I lo-lo-love you?"

Ichigo stopped ranting and stared at Stark. His mouth was hung open, gaping like a fish begging for air.

You love me?

Stark smiled/grimaced and stood up with his legs apart enough that when he walked he wouldn't hurt to the extent that he would cower on the grounded like a dog that knew it was going to be neutered and walked consciously over to the stunned teen. He slowly took up Ichigo's mouth in a gentle loving kiss and rapped his long arms around him.

He released the kiss when they where both starting to feel dizzy " That is a token of my love for you."

after Ichigo recovered from that daze he once again kneed Stark and like last time he wondered if was able to 'make love' to Ichi, produce cubs, and HOW THE HELL HE COULD BE SO POWERFUL!!!!

Well please tell me what you think.. O, and could someone get Yazzi and goat face out of my hair for a while? They wont leave me alone and intern I am getting pissed off! So yaya, sorry for the meltdown. Please review and also, I have a new poll on my page so please check it out!^-^


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry if this isn't great. Tell me if it needs to be scraped and rewritten. I have been home from school for I think 3 days and just went back today. So I feel like complete crap. I can't do much, well, right now. If you are wondering whhhhhhy I would have to stay home is because I have bronchitis that a few days ago, before I had antibiotics was that in about 3 days untreated I would have had to go to the hospital. So I'm still pretty messed up. I thought that I was ok entill I went to shop class, that suckkkkkkkeeeeedddd!!!! Anyways venting, please review and leave comments on if you think I could of done something better with some parts or if I seemed to leave out parts.**

**Isshin:.............. Still look of dead wife.**

**Neena/Grimmjow: Cuddling and gushing over each other. (Just started to go out with each other)**

**Yazziyou: "Uuhhh, ew gross!" **

**Tuzzee: walks through the door with a hand print on his face, sigh. "She was my first love..."**

**Yazziyou: "You say that about all the 'pretty' girls you meet. Your just like your brother!"**

**Tuzzee: dramatically points at Yazzi. "I AM NOTHING LIKE SHINJI!"**

**Yazziyou: "If your hair was not to your waist and you didn't ware your weird Hawaiian shirts I wouldn't be able to tell you two apart. You are identical twins you know,even though you don't want to be related to him and he doesn't know your still alive..."**

**evil grin spreads across his face, rubs his hands together. _'Mwahahahaha I have leverage over him!'_**

**Tuzzee: backs away, sweat dips down his brow.. "don't, you wouldn't! Tell him!"**

**Yazziyou: "I wwwwoullllldddd!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"**

**Tuzzee: "Your not insane your just EVIL!!!!"**

**Yazziyou: " I'm super smart to but, hay I have to have something to do during my free time don't I?"**

**Me: "Sigh, well review."**

**O, and to the person that said that my story or chapter was a disappointment, if you are still reading, what did I do wrong and what didn't you like about it?**

**Where Grimmjow and Gin are**

Grimmjow throw his cards down, unable to stay awake any longer.

"I AIN'T DOING THIS ANYMORE!!!"

Gin was starting to snore.

Grimmjow stumbled half awake, half asleep, to his white room. He almost didn't make it as he collapsed onto his nice soft bed.

Gin was still sleeping and even started to drool all over the table and his cards.

**Starrk and Ichigo**

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

Starrk is such a creep! I still don't understand WHY he was acting like that and the kiss. I didn't understand that ether...

Over the past week all he has been doing is grabbing my ass and cuddling me, Starrk will fluter his eyelashes at me and it's rare but he attempts to kiss me.(Rare-defined as about every 5-6 hours)

I don't understand why but I think that I am starting to find the lazyasses complements uuuhhh, flattering.

Dam this is so embarrassing....

**Starrk's P.O.V.**

I think that 'my' beautiful 'Mate to be' is starting to warm up to me. It makes me so happy!

I hope that soon we will mate.

I wonder if 'MY' Ichigo can get pregnant? He does have hollow blood right?I want cubs real bad! I think ours will be beautiful, hopefully have there mother's pretty hair, or preferably eyes. If he can't than I could probably just take him to Pinky....

I am smiling as I think these pleasant things. I wanted to start a family very bad. I hope that once we mate that I I won't rush this to much. I don't want to scare or hurt my 'mate'.

I feel as if I am still asleep, maybe I am? I yawn as I shift through these many thoughts and contentiously throw one of my hands over my face to try to block out the light, as I open my tired eyes.

I could feel my instincts tugging me from my blissful sleep cuddled up to my adorable orange haired pillow.(That I know was pretending to be asleep)

**Normal P.O.V.**

Starrk got up and left the room allowing his instincts to take control. Heading out into the cold dark desert.

**Grimmjow running through the hallways**

"ICCCCHHHHIIIGGGOOOOOOO!!!!!" Grimmjow yell at the top of his lungs yet again.

He was panicking no matter what. No matter where he went he could not find his cub!

He ran into a hallway that he had never ventured down before it was long and was identical to all of the others in appearance but I could tell that it was build for someone that was much stronger than himself. Probably the number one, two, or three of the Espada..

Grimmjow suddenly felt a presence and turned around slowly with his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakito.(forgot how to spell it)

In a distant corner Ulquiorra stepped out and stared at Grimmjow. His stare was not full of his normal emotionlessness that loved to mock Grimmjow. It was dazed and dead looking, as if he didn't even know what was going on around him in his surroundings.

Grimmjow stared not knowing how to deal with his ailed arch hated, emo nemesis, person, thingy?

**Ulquiorra's P.O.V.**

The appearance of the idiot trash took my by surprise. I was just about to retrieve my Ichigo from the unwelcome mangy mongrels room when the moron just had to come bursting down the hallway cosing a very deterring commotion.

I hated Grimmjow., Loathed him. He was obnoxious, pigheaded, stupid, and arrogant. Those traits were bad enough but, he was also unintentionally for once, in my way!

My fingers inched to my sword's handle but stopped.

Would Ichigo hate me if I killed the trash?

I could not get my head around it still, why would my Ichi care so much about the cur?

Wait... I have an idea!

**Normal P.O.V.**

"HAY EMO BITCH! Do you know where my cub is?!"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Than where the fuck is he?"

"I thought that you would know being his parent."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TELL ME WHERE HHHHHEEE IS!!!!"

"As you wish. He is with number 5. If you wish I can take you to him."(also, hopefully get you two in a fight.^-^)

Ulquiorra's lip twitched slightly.

"FINE, BUT NO FUNNY BUSINESS!"

"When have I ever done anything out of the ordinary?"

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra turned and left the cold hallway to a more lived in and night quit as cold one, With Ulquiorra's lip still twitching.

**About ten minutes later**

The tang of hollow blood stained the air

Starrk proudly carried a large dear-like hollow carcass over his shoulder, an offering to 'HIS' Ichigo. Starrk hoped that it would please him!

When he entered the room he found Ichigo laying on one of his many couches, staring at the ceiling.

Starrk smiled adoringly.

"Ichigoooo. I got something for you!"

"What?!" Ichigo said in a demanding grumble.

Starrk gave Ichigo a little hurt look and laid the carcass on the nice white, shiny, floor. Withing** s**econds it was drenched in blood that was almost black.

When Ichigo took a deep inhale of breath through his nose he emetetly smelled the fresh blood and bolted upright.

Staring at the large bloody lump on the floor then flashed his eyes up to Starrk's pleading face, a face that was begging for approval of his 'gift'.

Ichigo didn't know what to think.

"So are you happy with it?" Starrk starting to sound worried. Had he done the wrong thing listening to his instincts?!

It kind of freaked Ichigo out but at the same time his hollow blood praised and cooed over Starrk's 'gift'. He was happy that Starrk would show him so much affection.

Ichigo's face light up in a crimson blush, he felt like such a girl.

Starrk grinned.

"Do you want it cooked or raw?"

Ichigo was still unwilling to give in to the weird, gushy, chick emotions so he glared and scowled.(he didn't say anything about not approving or wanting the 'gift' though)

"Huuu, raw..."

**Next day**

the carcass was cleaned up.

Starrk wondered if he had earned enough points to 'make love'(FUCK ICHIGO'S BRAINS OUT!!!) with his perfect, beautiful, love.

**Sorry to end it so suddenly but I think that it is the best place to finish. I hope that I do not upset any of you to bad. I will update as soon as possible. If I can't update this weekend than I will during spring break, which lucky for you starts the first! **

**O, and you know who you are, thank you for drawing all of your awsomeeeee of Starrk getting the crap beaten out of him by Ichi, Starrk kissing Ichi, Ichi being stalked, so on! There awesome! **

**I can draw real well but, pretty much just the heads of people, some animals, plants, so on. Getting better at at bodies in different positions now though... well thanks.^-^**

**P.S. I am thinking in 1-3 chapters about putting some GuyxGuy action! ^-^ **

**P.S.S. I was also thinking about Mpreg-please comment I am thinking about putting up a vote.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry if I didn't update. I had to go to the hospital. If you are wondering why look at the bottom of the page I don't feel like writing it all over again.

So I hope that this chapter is acceptable. I was thinking about writing a one-shot or a chap with the long waited yaoi in it for Grimmjow's Cub!

So, in reviews tell me what you think or email me or something..

I also have a poll on my profile page that I think could be of interest to most people. I will give you a hint on what it is about. It is for Grimmjow's Cub! Yaya so please enjoy...

Yazziyou: "Moron I should tape your arm to your side!!!" looking through a drawer for duck tape...

Isshin: "Mazoki!" Tears spraying from his eyes. Falls on his knees and thrusts his fists in the air. "WHERE ARE YOU MY DARLING WIFE!!!?"

Kirin: "Shut up you idiot!" Bongs him on the head.

Isshin: rubs his head where a giant lump starts to form. "MAZOKI! OUR CHILDREN ARE SO VIOLENT AND MEAN!!! DADDY HAS FAILED THEMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kirin: huuuuuu.....

Yazziyou: momentarily stops looking for tape. "Hu, I do not know if I should laugh or be freaked out?" Starts to laugh as he points at Isshin "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! MORON!!!"

Isshin: starts to cry harder.

Me: "VIOLET COMFORT GOAT FACE!!! Um, please review..."

**Starrk had finally letting Ichigo out**

Starrk smiled as HIS Ichigo cussed out Gin for trying to huge him.

"UH! Wh' are ya be'in so mea'!"

"GET AWAY CREEP! I ALREADY HAVE PLENTY OF PEOPLE TRYING THAT WITH ME SO BAAAACK THE FUCK OFF!!!"

Ichigo glared at Gin when he tried to goose him and then did Ichigo's dad's signature flying two legged kick and started to stomp on Gin's head!

"STUPID BASTURD!!!!!"

Starrk watched with an amused grin on his face. Hay, who couldn't? His Ichigo was just being sooooo adorable! Also, he was beating the crap out of the pervy fox faced man, who Starrk was creeped out by and hated very much!

Ichigo had seemed actually nice today, well nice to him that is.

Starrk was verrrry happy that he had allowed the hollow blood take over for a while. It seemed to him that Ichigo's hollow blood(meaning instincts) were quite strong, which was good.... for him......

**Ulquiorra and Grimmjow**

"HAY YOU FUCKER!!!! WHERE'S MY CUB!!!!!"

Nnoitra turned around,a confused look on his face.

"What the hell are ya' talk'en abou'? Why in the hell wa'd he be here?...." A depressed look crossed his face

"TELLL MEE WHERE HE IS!!!" Grimmjow huffed.

Ulquiorra stared emotionlessly, stating with a monotone voice. "I know you have the boy, I saw you take him to your quarters. So, can you please return him so I may get this pigheaded trash out of my hair."

"WHAT YOU TOOK MY BABBBBY TO YOURRRR ROOOMMMMM!!!!!!!! WHAT IS FUUUUCKIIIIIIIING WRONG WITH YOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!!!!!"

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER! I DIN' DO THAT AN' YOU KNOW IT!!!!!"

Grimmjow snarled and flung himself at Nnoitra, his sword drawn!

Ulquiorra lips became the smallest smile but, it was still a smile. (O, MY GOD RIGHT! TOTALLY MESSED UP AND FREAKY!) They where so easy to read and manipulate.

**Ichigo and Starrk **

Stark like always was trying to flirt with the poor little Berry.

At the moment he was hugging him.

Ichigo was glaring up at him.

"Let go, NOW."

"No. Every time you look at me like that makes me just want to hold you for ever and ever!"

Starrk's chest fluttered as he smiled and nuzzled his love's hair.

Ichigo sighed dramatically as he was dangled in the air.

Starrk's smile widened he wasn't fighting him anymore!!!

Starrk walked over to THERE bed(Starrk completely forbid Ichigo having his own bed) and curled up with him in his arms, with Ichigo still not protesting but, actually cuddling into the lazy wolf's grasp!

Starrk didn't know what had change all of the sudden but, he wasn't complaining!

**Unknown to the sleeping couple **

The door in the front room that lead out to the hallway slowly opened the one opening it didn't want to make a noise. They slowly and carefully made there way to the 1st's bedroom, the door was already opened, which help a lot, and crept in with out the slightest noise.

He saw his prize in the mangy trashes arms! HIS lover, HIS Ichigo couldn't want this he just couldn't! Ichigo loved HIM! HIM! HIM! Ichigo was HIS!

His eyes flashed with blazing anger and hate. He forced it down though, he didn't want his judgment clouded and slip up because of some stupid emotions.

He then soundlessly glided over to the ridiculously large bed, thankfully they where laying by the edge of it and Ichigo wasn't laying on the inside. He slowly eased Starrk's arm off of the cute Berry and carefully picked him up.

The teen was held firm but, gently to the pale man's chest as he walked away, out of the ridiculously large rooms in to the vast white corridors.

Sorry if it sounds like crap. I was going to update yesterday but, I had to go to the hospital. I had to stop writing in the middle of this chapter so I could go.

I fell when I was skating( I had to do it for GYM) and I landed really hard on my left shoulder and wrist so, I had to get X rays(I waited there for over four hours!!!! Scans took only ten to fifteen minutes to do! -_-) and found out that I didn't break anything but I have sever swelling in my shoulder and my wrist is hemridging, so they gave me a stupid sling that I am suppose to use! I'm not. They said that if I move my shoulder to much that I am very likely going to tare the muscles in it. So writing hurts like hell but, I want to write. My grandma is pissed off with me but,, I fell like a dork wearing it and I try to use that arm anyways because I am left handed, so yaya it's like a soap opera here right now.

I am putting up a poll to see who still wants Starrk to be Ichi's mate or if anyone wants Ulquiorra to be the Berry's mate, as with all polls majority wins.

I am also, thinking about doing a special chapter for easter or a one-shot.

If this chapter seemed a little disorganized or not as good. I don't write as well if I have to stop and start again, so sorry.

Also don't give me any flame please if you don't like how this chapter is and what happened. I really hope that it was ok though... thanks for reading my ramblings and please review.

P.S. Reviews make me happy and feel better. They also are good motivators and make me want to update and I feel pretty lazy right now so if you can then please do so, thank you very much!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi people. I know that this chapter is very short but, I don't think that it will sound as good if I continue it in this chapter. Sorry. If I haven't already made the next chapter before I have this put on the sight than I will probably have it finished ether today or tomorrow, most likely at the latest will be the day after because I have school. Thank you and please review.

Yazziyou: "There going to complain and hate you and I am going to want to kill something."

Hioro: Throws Yazziyou a cookie and a play girl magazine Anancar version...

Me: "Uhhhh, not asking."

Yazziyou:" What the hell, this cookie is good, o, wait, what the hell! I am not a perv!!"

Hioro: I thought that you like guys. Gos back to looking at his porno.

Yazziyou: Gets shifty eyed....

Me: "Hu, it don't surprise me."

Grimmjow: "HA! TOLDYOU NNOITRA! PAY UP!!!"

**The kidnaper's room**

When Ichigo woke up Starrk wasn't there? He was always there when he woke up! What he inhaled deeply this wasn't there room?! What the hell.....

In a corner Ichigo's kidnapper was lightly snoozing on a nice soft blue plush recliner.

Ichigo decided that getting out of this room was defiantly a gooood idea.

He slowly and as quietly as possible slipped from the bed and carefully walked down a hallway to a door that was at least twelve feet tall. When he reached for the door handle he was knocked to the ground!

"Ya ar'n goi'n a wher'."

Ichigo slowly got up and turned to his capturer. He couldn't believe who it was...

"Gi-Gi-GIN! What the hell! Why did you do this and how did you get me here?! Why did you bring me here?!"

Gin like always was grinning with his eyes closed. It seemed brighter yet strained though.

"Cuz I wan'en to an' I cared ya. I bra' you her' cuz I wan' claim ya befor'e a one else!" He said like a happy little kid.

Gin suddenly stopped smiling.

Ichigo decided that he liked Gin a lot better when he smiled his creepy fox smile. Gin for some odd reason kind of scared him without it..

"I di' Ih because I lov' ya." Gin said in a surprisingly gentle serous voice.

**Ichigo's heart started to speed up. "_Ichigo, I love you, I love you so much." Ulquiorra said gentle and with a surprising firm sincerity. As he started to remove the fabric that was hanging off of his waist he reached up and started to stroke a strand of random hair. So gentle..._**

Ichigo couldn't believe that he had just thought and felt that way about him! His chest actually fluttered over him, it was kind of how he was feeling for Starrk but, not as strong?

Ichigo gave his head a light shake

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

Dam it, what should I do? I much rather be in the same room with this masochist!

Suddenly an idea came to mind but, would it work?

**Normal P.O.V.**

Suddenly Ichigo throw up his hand. CERO!!!!

It was very weak but, amazingly it worked.

Ichigo was thrown back several feet but, managed to recover before Gin could get a hold of him again.

Ichigo throw the giant door open and ran like hell down the white, thankfully, practically endless maze of hallways!

**Ulquiorra**

Ulquiorra had seen someone exited Starrk's rooms with what could only be Ichigo, so he started to fallow and ended up finding the Berry in Gin's arms.

O, he was pissed! Ichigo was his could no one understand that?!

As Ulquiorra was about to stomp down the hall and break down the creep's door his perfect Ichigo ran down the hallway with a bleeding Gin chasing after him, his normal smile wiped from his face replaced with an angry sneer, his eyes were open and practically glowing crimson red.

This could be both bad and good for me... Ulquiorra mentally said to himself with uncharacteristic thoughtfulness.

Ulquiorra quickly took chase, he needed to put his plan in action if he were to gain some love points from Ichigo.

**End**

I hope that you like it ad again sorry for it being so short.

Don't worry though it will be longer like the last couple of chapters and I will try to get just the story part over 1200 words and when I really, really get into the story line, than it will defiantly be at least that in the story part of the chapters.

Well thank you for reading and please review!

O, yaya, had a dream, Neenna said that she wants me to put her in my story and be Grimmjow's girlfriend but I don't know how I would put her in it.

She in my dreams is Grimmjow's girlfriend and everyone got angry because they also want to be in one of my stories and all hell broke louse! So, yaya, I don't know what to do... She is a crazy hotheaded nag.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! This is Daydreamer! I hope that this chapter is acceptable... Since this is short, I put A Typical Day at the end, it helps me think and well, I just like to write those.

So, you kind of get to see a little glimpse of what gos on in my head... Yaya, it is pretty strange but, I don't judge you so you shouldn't judge me!

Me: Walks into the kitchen. Stares, everything is spilled on the floor and peanut butter is smeared all over the was and cabinets.

Yazziyou: Siting on the counter his hands and face completely covered in peanut butter.

Me: Staring.... Walk away.. 'I'm not even going to ask.'

'NEENNA! YAZZIYOU TRASHED THE KITCHEN! I'M GOING TO GETGROCERIES SO, WATCH EVERYONE FOR ME AND DON'T LET THEM GET THEM SELVES KILLED!'

Fang walks into the room...

Fang: Grins. "Hay can I go with you to?"

Me: "Yup!"

Fang: Happily hums as he follows me.

Me and Fang: right before I close the front door we could hear a lot of cussing, banging and smashing, screaming, and well a lot more screaming.... We both ignored it and also, didn't want anything to do with it so, we didn't even look back.

**Ichigo in the Hallway being Chased **

Ichigo was running as fast as he could.

'Dam, what the hell is wrong with him!'

"ICHIGGGGOOOO! COME BACK!!!!"

Suddenly Ulquiorra was in front of Ichigo.

"Ichigo.... I am going to help you weather you like it or not."

The teen's eyes widened.

"Ul-Ulquirr"

"ICHIGO!"

Gin was only but, 20 to30 steps away, his eyes becoming a even more sinister, violent, red.

"What? WH-WHA ARE YA DOIN' WITH MY ICHIGO!!! HE IS MINE, MINE, YA HEAR ME, YA CAN' HAVE HI'M!!!!"

Ulquiorra stared at him as almost always he had a unreadable expression on his face. He suddenly pushed Ichigo behind him and lifted his right hand, index finger extended. Even as Gin lunged at him with his sword drawn his face was twisted in a sneer of insane rage.

"He is mine foolish trash." Ulquiorra said in a matter of fact way.

After Ulquiorra boredly muttered "Cero."

There was a colossal explosion! Chunks of the white walls went flying and a huge cloud of smoke blanketed the hallway that was the opposite of the teen and his obsesser. When it cleared there was a torn up Gin trying to push a particularly large chunk of the heavy thick wall off of himself.

Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's left forearm and ruffly 'lead' him away.

When they were almost out of sight. Gin looked up at them in pure rage and hate.

"ICHIGO'S MINE!!!! I'll KILL YA ULQUIORR'A!!! I'LL GUT YA IN YAR SLEE'!!!!!!!"

After Gin had stated his promise the halls were filled with insane laughter filled with malice.

**Starrk**

Starrk had panicked when he had woken to no Ichigo!

He didn't understand why he hadn't woken up... It made no since he was always on red alert in his sleep he would of woken if something was off and there was something or someone that didn't belong in 'his' rooms.

People thought that he was just a lazy ass that wasted his life sleeping but, it wasn't true, yes he used to sleep almost twenty-four hours a day but, he always knew what was going on in a since.

Starrk quickly got up and walked over to a pillow on the ground. Picking it up and quickly getting a whiff of the culprit. Starrk snarled and like before when Ulquiorra threatened his claim, his eyes dilated, his fangs elongated, and this time though the yellow fluid started to dribble down his chin. He WANTED to bite into his beta's neck horribly, the feeling was so unbareble! His Hakama was starting to feel waaaay to tight, and not in his legs or hips ether if you know what I mean!

Starrk snarled animalisticly! "GINNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He was going to rip his throat out! How dare he mess with 'HIS' mate!

Starrk throw back his head and howled as if howling to the eternal shining moon in the world of the hollows. Starrk then Sondoed out of the room.

**End**

Hi yaya I know that this thing is way to short.... I hope that you like it! I was thinking about updating a different story but, I couldn't get myself to I just love to write this story to much!^-^

Please like I said In at least one chapter and in my easter special look and vote on my poll. You have only one chapter after this to vote I am going to try to permanently pair Ichi up with someone in the 15 chapter....

**Typical day**

As Fang and I carried in the HUGE load of groceries, we suddenly hear a terrible screech. We look at each other, ignore it, in favor of getting the food put away.

The moment we set them down Yazziyou zipped into the kitchen an borrows through the bags.

I huffed out of annoyance.

"NEEEEEENNNAAAAA!!!!! YAZZIYOU'S IN THE FOOD AND WE'RE GOING TO STARVE AGAIN!!!!!"

Yazzyou gave me one of his pathetic kicked puppy looks and trembled his bottom lip.

Within seconds Neennaaa was stomping into the kitchen, red faced, with her sharpened high-heel in one hand and in the other was the porn loving, sake dependent, lizard-like Vasto Lorde that went by the name of Hioro's tail.

He lifted one of his clawed hands and waved at me.

His mask was cracked and he was black and blue everywhere.

'Maybe I should help him?....' I rubbed my chin as I thought.

'Naaa! He can take care of himself!'

I stepped back and decided to sit at 'our' table with a piece of cake that I found in the very back of the kitchen refrigerator, I had hid it before I had left...

"I'M GANNA FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU EAT ALL OF THE DAM FOOD AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!"

Neenna held up her shoe threateningly.

Yazziyou shrieked and jumped above her as she flung her pointy shoe at him. He ran out of the room with his hands above his head screaming!

"MOMMY HELP ME!!!!"

I simply stared in the direction that the two strange crazy things ran out, still eating my cake, and acknowledging Fang as sat down also, eating a piece of cake.

Suddenly Shirogetsu materialized and sat next to me he was wearing a spiked color today and torn black jeans. Chains hung from his belt lops. He was wearing his normal piercing above his left eye and his piercings in his lips.

'Hu, I didn't know that his ears had holes for piercings...'

A skull earing was hanging from his right ear.

"Where did that come from?..."

"What do you mean?"

"The earing."

"O, that I don't really remember." He said with a childish shrug. Shirogetsu's glass blue eyes gleamed with child-like mirth.

When, I glared at him he stuck his tongue out at me and grinned showing off his little fangs.

"Well, I guess we should go save Yazziyou now!"

Shirogetsu turns slightly and waves over his shoulder. "Please review!" He practically sang.

P.S. Shirogetsu is not a kid, he is my Zanpakato and has white hair as I said before glass blue eyes(pretty much he looks like a human albino) he as I said before also, has a lot of piercings and fangs. He is kind of punkish looking and he has hair that looks like hollow Ichigo's.... He actually, even though he can be quite childish, looks like he is about 17-19 years old... So, yaya... He looks cool but, he acts like most teen boys.

I always forget how to spell Zanpakato, and hakamas..T-T


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi well I have my 14 chapter up... I hope that you guys/gals will like this. **

**I have added a little Soul Society in there, finally. It isn't much but, I was like what the heck, it won't hurt anything!**

Yazziyou: "Your mean."

Me: Shrugging. "I write what feels right, don't blame me, blame what feels right to write."

Yazziyou: "No wonder I ended up being crazy and smart, sadistic, had a horrible life." Starts to name stuff of as he counts on his fingers.

Me: "Please review."

Yazziyou: "Love sugar, super hyper except you are on the inside and are a bit lazy on the outside,"

**Soul Society a****ll of the captains were in that weird room that only they were allowed in.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT INTILL WINTER!!!" A deep gruff voice boomed out in outrage.

'It will take time for Aizen to strengthen and build his army and also, for the Hokyoko to fully awaken. I fell that it is best for use to wait intill then so we my plan and also, strengthen our own forces."

"DAM IT, BUT SHOULDN'T WE KILL THEM BEFORE THEY CAN KILL US!?" The voice of the very tall, scary, scared, man rang out again.

"I also, regrettably, agree with Zaraki.." Chimed in a tall slender black haired man regrettably.

"Yees. I also, must agree with his crudely said point. Anyways then, if we catch any of them, I could use them in exp-my studies yes, my studies!" The creepy scarecrow like man that was head of squad 12 and also the division for research and development.( Pretty much the evil, sadistic, mad scientist division..) Said in a twisted happy way

Everyone standing by him verrrry discreetly put some distance between themselves and him.

"MY WORD IS FINAL!" The old man yelled. "WE SHALL ATTACK ON THE FIRST DAY OF WINTER AND THAT IS FINAL!!!! DO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND?!" The old man scanned the small crowd, his eyes narrowed threateningly.

No one spoke up and cowered under the viscous gaze.

"You are all dismissed."

**Ulquiorra dragging Ichigo down the hallway**

Ichigo, like when Ulquiorra had drug him down the many hallways before, was struggling and panicking.

"Dam, it Ulquiorra! Le-LET ME GO!!!"

"No."

"Please!" Ichigo shrieked desperately.

"No, I do not wish to."

"Wh-why the-the HELL NOT!"

"Because you belong to me, you are my mate."

"I ahh, I don't belong to you-you and I'm not your mate."

"Yes," Ulquiorra ground Ichigo's wrists together. "You do and to my knowledge you do not even know what a mate truly is."

Ulquiorra took a swift turn.

"We will hopefully be able to finish mating in piece now."

**Flashback **

_Ulquiorra grabbed the surprised teens wrist._

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!"_

_Ulquiorra wordlessly started to drag Ichigo down the halls._

_"DAM IT! YOUR HURTING ME!" Ichigo twisted in Ulquiorra's iron grip. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKEING MEEEE!!!!"_

_Abruptly Ulquiorra stopped and turned to Ichigo._

_"I-I am taking you to my quarts so we may mate." He said in a simple monotone voice. Ulquiorra knew that the boy would not understand so he thought that it could do no harm to tell the boy his intentions._

_Ulquiorra glanced at Ichigo as he struggled to get free as they walked through a large door that looked just like everyone else's._

_Ichigo had noticed the moment they got to the bedroom the large but thin fabric that was tied to the bed posts that touched the walls._

_It was black and thin as a single sheet of paper._

_There were other things to, things that he had no idea what they where and why they were there? Unknown to Ichigo Ulquiorra could not wait to sink his fangs into the boy!_

_Ulquiorra did not under stand why the boy could make him feel so much emotion when to his knowledge before _

_It took but, only, moments for Ulquiorra to restrain the orange haired teen._

_Ulquiorra quickly moved away to remove his clothing, once he did he went over to remove his beautiful loves clothing he couldn't wait to see his beautiful untainted by others eyes, naked frame!_

_As Ulquiorra removed Ichigo's clothing the scared orange haired teen started to cry and twist in his bindings begging for Ulquiorra to let him go._

_Ulquiorra walked over to the bed and slowly crawled up the bed seductively and licked his lips, when Ulquiorra had reached Ichigo's body as he crawled up him he had made sure to touch every little bit of his legs._

_Ichigo tripled his efforts to get free of the crazy, love sick, Anancar that was so caught up in the moment did not even realize what he was begging him not to do! He could no longer hear Ichigo's pleads anymore._

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ichigo was terrorfid! Even though, he didn't know anything about this mating business he just felt that he didn't want to do what ever it was with Ulquiorra, at least.

The look in the Anancar's eyes and just the aria that radiated off of him reeked of Psychosis and possessiveness! It scared the hell out of Ichigo.

When, Ichigo came back from his forbidding thoughts he realized that they were standing in front of Ulquiorra's door...

Ulquiorra opened it and pulled a unwilling Ichigo in with him, after he closed and locked his door that he had replaced only a few days ago.(This one had a lock though and he had replaced it with a rare type of Sokiako rock.(I know that I spelled that one word wrong)

If you Pore a special chemical on it, that is also, rare, and you are the first to inject your Riyshi into the rock than it will heavily drain anyone but your self and if you want your mate but, the mate can only use it if they are allowed...

Ulquiorra turned down to look Ichigo in the eyes, his own seemed to smile twistedly.

"Strip do not make me force you."

**Starrk **

Once, Starrk found an uncontentious Gin laying on the ground in a pile of ruble, he quickly picked up the scent of 'HIS' Ichigo and, once again, Ulquiorra.

"AWRRRRRRROOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Starrk howled animalisticly.

Starrk then, quickly ran down the hallway.

'ULQUIRRA WAS NOT GOING TO GET WHAT BELONGED TO 'HIM'!'

**Important message at the end note concerning the Ichigo pairing!**

**End**

Thank you for reading.

Sorry that I forgot how to spell a lot of the the words that did with bleach...

Well I hope that you like it and as I said please review.

**O, ether next chapter Ichigo is going to be paired up or the chapter after that, no matter what, no putting it off any longer. So, vote on the poll!**

O, also, can you guys/gals, please tell me what you think of my little end chapter series about my little critters?

Shirogetsu materializes next to me, leans over from behind me and picks me up in a bone crushing hug!

"Haha!" Shiro grinned goofly.

His eyes suddenly got serious and narrowed.

"You better say you like the dam end note thing!"

"Uhhh, Shiro, it's really not nice to threaten people..."

He let go of me, crossed his arms to his chest, and turned his head away from me, huffing.

"I'm just trying to heeeeelp!"

"Hu, I know, I know. O, yaya, why have I been seeing you so often?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering.."

"You know it dos get pretty lonely in there, also, it's been raining there a loooooott lately!!"

"It dos?"

"Yaya."

"O, well sorry! Uh, bye people...."

P.S. Shirogetsu dossssen't like me in a romantic way or anything, he is kind of like a childish older brother, or friend? I think... So yaya, he hugs me a lot and doesn't really get along with anyone else. He can be really scary sometimes, well, a lot actually. He is a phyco, sadistic, bastard to everyone but me.. Everyone stays clear of him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry if this is short but, next chapter I am going to have Yaoi instead.. thank you for waiting so long though. In the amount of time I have not updated I have had my computer taken away, writer's block, and a virus bomb on my computer.. the only reason my computer isn't destroyed is because my grandma is extremely good with computers...**

**Yazziyou: glares at everyone. "Why did you start to wriiiite again? Now you will nooot spend as much with me!"**

**Neenna: "Shut the' hell up an' let her talk!"**

**Me: "Uh, thank you? Well I don't think that this is as good as it should be but, I think that it is good enough to not get complaints..."**

**Story**

"Idiot"! Kirin grumbled out under her breath as she bonked her crazy dad on the head making a large bump on his head.

Isshin ran over to the over sized poster of his beloved, deceased, wife.

"MIZOKI! OUR DAUGHTERS ARE SOOOOOO MEAN! I HAVE FAILED THEM AS A PARENT!" Isshin started to ball his eyes out and yell out random gibberish as he hugged the wall sized poster.

As Yuzu was about to call her sister and nutty dad to dinner there was a knock at the door. She cocked her head to the side.

'Company? Well I can't leave them outside!'

Yuzu smiled and happily walked over to the door practically skipping, a spatula in her hand, and flour on her face.

"HELLO?" Yuzu greeted cheerfully as she opened the door.

"O, HELLO!" A strange man sung out.

His face hidden with a fan. He wore a strange green and white striped hat, a long white jacket(forgot what it is called and yes, I know that it is a captains jacket) and clogs?

It started to sprinkle out.

Yuzu was torn between slamming the door in the freaky man's face and calling for her dad or letting the man in and still calling for her dad...

Yuzu's eyes widened THE FOOD WAS DONE! She ran out of the room forgetting the door open and ran into the kitchen.

"Strange kid..." Urahara pushed his hat further down on his head shading his face almost completely and walked into the house/medical clinic without invitation.

"DINNERS READY!"

He made his way to the kitchen were a delicious smell came from. Realizing that he was drooling he wiped it away.

"MIZOKI! OUR DAUGHTER IS GOING TO MAKE A GREAT MOMMY WHEN SHE GROWS UP!"

Isshin goofly ran to the kitchen but, he ended up running strait into Urahara, knocking them both down.

"URAHARA! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"Great!"

**After they ate**

"Your weird..." Kirin said bluntly to Urahara. Know wounder you and Goat-face are friends!

Urahara gave her one of thoughs uhhuuuu, looks and turned to Isshin and smiled happily his eyes gleamed with seriousness though. "Can we talk somewhere _alone_?"

"OF COURSE! "

Isshin and Urahara slipped out the door and started to make there way down the street, through town, to the only in appearance small shop.

Once they made there way into the shop they both went into the back and sat at the knee hight table.

"So, what is this about?"

"A inside source has told me that Soul Society is getting ready to go to war with Loches Noches. What are you going to do?"

Isshin's expression grew grim. He rubbed his chin in thought.

"Truthfully... I'm not sure.. he sighed."

"I almost forgot... You know that lower captain class Raishi that you felt the night before last?"

"Yah! I remember before I could get to it, it vanished!"

Urahara grinned. "I caught him. He was huge, the size of a 10 story building!" Urahara threw his arms up dramatically.

Suddenly, Urahara's face grew grim and his eyes serious. "He was an incomplete Anancar... He was the Grand Fisher..."

Isshin's eyes widened than filled with pain.

Urahara went on. "I managed to get him to tell me what little he knew... Well, I'll just get-get to the point... I think he saw... I-c-h-i-g-o..."

"WHAT? IT-IT ISN'T po-possible..." Isshin let his head fall to stared into his untouched cup of tea.

"I didn't say that it was him but, by the description of the person and the obvious loathing in the hollows tone I would say it was him.. The hollow before I started was yelling about a orange haired boy and how he thought that he had killed him."

Isshin stared at the table.

"Thank you..." Isshin stiffly stood up and walked away. His tea still siting on the table untouched and cold.

**Soul Society **

Byakuya sighed, it was the anniversary of his wife's death. He hated this day. How could he be so madly in love with a woman that was only interested in finding her sister. He stood up and started to make his way to his office he had to get his mind off of her.

**In a lab**

Mayuri sat with his feet siting up on a chair day dreaming about what he was going to do when he caught the Anancar.

He sighed contently. "NEMO! YOU PATHETIC RETCH! CAN'T YOU GO ANY FASTER WITH THAT PAPER WORK?YOU HAVEN'T EVEN GOT ME MY LUNCH! IF YOU DO NOT HURY UP I AM GOING TO FIND THE WORST, MOST PAINFUL,INFECTIOUS, ITCHING, DISEASE, POSSIBLE AND I WILL PERSONALLY INFECT YOU WITH IT MYSELF!"

"Yes father." was the monotone reply he received.

"Useless girl!" Mayuri grumbled out grumpily.

**Important Info **

**End**

Well sorry if I disappointed you but, I did this so people could see what was going on with other people in the story.

**Finally this is the last chapter before I have yaoi or GuyxGuy what ever people want to call it. This is the LAST TIME before I update again that you can vote for the pairing. Starrk/Ichigo or Ulquiorra/Ichigo. Also, as I have put in several of my other chapters and in a few of my other stories, who ever is my 75 reviewer gets ether a one-shot or a update of any story of your choice, may take awhile though.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Start laughing my ass of after reading the new reviews! Literally I could barely contain my laughter! Sorry and thank you for pretty much telling me that I am doing great. It gives me the warm and fuzzes inside!^-^**

**Sorry if this is a bit crappy.**

**Ulquiorra's room**

Ulquiorra snarled aggressively, possessively.

Ichigo wanted to submit to the dominant towering over him. He couldn't help it.

Ulquiorra smiled and started to affectionately pet Ichigo's hair he leaned down to the Berry's ear and licked it.

**Starrk**

He had finally made it to the vermin's nest.

ULQUIORRA! Starrk savagely snarled out.

Starrk struck the door only leaving a small crack and felt a small bit of Rashi striped from his body.

He snarled.

He is mine, mine, mine! MY MATE! Starrk thought irrationally.

This isn't going to stop me Ulquiorra!

Starrk lifted his hand not even taking the time to think what he was about to do or what the consequences could be.

CERO! He snarled out.

The door, as well as it was built and as much work that had been put in it had no chance what so ever against the 1st's wrath.

The door violently burst open! Darbee scattered throughout the 4th's entire bed room.

He was infuriated when he saw Ulquiorra on top of 'HIS' Ichigo looking up at him naked like a deer in the headlights.

Before Ulquiorra could even react he was ripped off of the teen's body and being choked against a wall.

Starrk growled then yelled out. MINE!

Ulquiorra coughed and gripped Starrk's arm atemping to pry it off but, Starrk was like a vice.

Starrk narrowed his eyes and with one swift punch knocked him out.

Once he dropped Ulquiorra he immediately stomped over to HIS Ichigo and picked him up.

Starrk's Room

Starrk throw the Berry on his large bed, roughly. Only moments after he quickly remove his clothing. His erect cock proudly jetting out of coerce dark chocolate curls. Starrk quickly made his way over to his bed and quickly crawled his way up to straddle the wide eyed teen.

Ichigo was starting to panic. What had happened to his sweet lazy ass puppy dog that went by the name of Starrk?

Once Starrk saw Ichigo's bare throat instead of the yellow fluid that was being excreted from his fangs barely dripping like it had moments before, if started to trickle like a minuter water fall down his chin.

Ichigo was beautiful! Just gorgeous and all his.

St-Starrk?

Instead of words Starrk's reply was a very aggressive dominant snarl as he snapped at Ichigo for atemping to remove himself from underneath him.

Ichigo flinched and whimpered underneath Starrk seeming to upset him.

Starrk, even though he was functioning on primal instincts he understood his 'soon to be mate' was afraid of him and it hurt. He didn't mean to upset him. Starrk loved Ichigo!

Starrk started to lick Ichigo's face and neck out of apology.

He needed to mount so dam bad!

Starrk suddenly ground his hard member down onto Ichigo's limp one.

Ichigo's eyes became figuratively the size of dinner plates. O, was the only noise that Ichigo could make. It felt so dam good? He simply for the life of him was unable to understand why something like that could make his feel such pleasure!

Starrk grinned showing off his large canines and cosed more of the yellow fluid to spill from his mouth, all over ichigo's neck and face.

Ewwww, what the fuck was that stuff? Ichigo gave Starrk a look of disgust, who seemed quit pleased with himself for some god dam reason!

When Ichigo opened his mouth to protest Starrk took the chance to dive in and give Ichigo a rough kiss , practically forcing his tongue down Ichigo's throat.

Ichigo started to push at Starrk when he started to choke. Starrk removed himself from Ichigo's bleeding bruised lips, both of them were gasping.

Intill now Ichigo hadn't realized that Starrk's fingers were prodding at his entrance..

Ichigo yelped and attempted to move away from them but, ended up grinding against his dominants very large hard penis.

Causing a moan from Ichigo and a loud throaty groan from Starrk.

Ichigo's P.O.V.

My vision was getting all weird and bleary. I was feeling soooooo hot?

Starr-k? My words and mind were starting to blear. I felt really weird...

I had the oddest urge to KISS Starrk! I wonted him to do something... I couldn't figher out what though and it was driving me crazy.

Normal P.O.V.

Suddenly the dazed teen yowled!

O, FUCKING GOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

Ichigo didn't know quite what to do or say he just sat there and closed his eyes.

Starrk started to bob his head up and down as he slid his fingers into his mate.

Ichigo felt a strange pressure start to coil in his belly.

Before he could release that sering heat in his belly Starrk removed his mouth and licked his lips.

Ichigo whimpered helplessly it hurt! He needed it, something...

St-Star-rk Ichigo whined out.

Starrk lifted Ichigo's legs up and sat both on his shoulders and lined himself up to Ichigo's stretched hole.

Ichigo felt a strange prodding at his entrance. It was different, blunt and large and wet? It wasn't like Starrk's fingers they were small incomprehension and they were dry...

Sudden agonizing pain flared through out Ichigo's entire body. He felt as if his lower half was being split in two!

Starrk howled like the wolf he was! He was in pure bliss.

Starrk please stop! Ichigo wailed out. It-it hur-hurts! Tears started to accumulate in Ichigo's eyes, waiting to spill any minute.

Starrk stopped himself from moving giving Ichigo a guilty look hadn't meant to injure him it just felt-felt so goooood better than anything he had ever felt!

Starrk this time even against Ichigo's protests started to thrust but this time he attempted penetration at different angles.

Suddenly sering pleasure shot through the Berry and to his embarrassment he couldn't hold back a scream of pleasure!

MOAN* FUCK O YESSSSS!

Starrk smirked triumphantly

Once Starrk got into a steady prostate bruising paise Ichigo rapped his legs around the rowdy horny wolf and started to experimentally rocking into his alpha's thrusts.

UHHHH STARRK FEELS SOOOO GOOD!

Starrk reached between his and his mate's body and grasped his burning length.

Ichigo started to scream and involuntary buck into Starrk's hand.

Ichigo felt the coiling in his belly again becoming unbareble then like a flood gate it was gone and the only thing left was ungodly pleasure! Spots clouded his vision.

Starrk felt his mate's orgasm spill all over himself then walls were spasming around him sucking his cock further into the eamence heat he used his little mate's hips as leverage as he forced himself deeper with every trust finally balls deep he spilled his hot seed in the deliciously tight heat.

Starrk moaned contently as his penis swelled. Quickly pushing Ichigo's head to the side to give Ichigo a very painful bite in the hollow of his shoulder.

Ichigo ground his teeth together in pain that quickly dulled. When Ichigo decided that he had allowed Starrk plenty of time up his sore ass he attempted to move a little to get more comfortable he grunted in discomfort.

when atemping to remove Starrk from within himself he had learned that he c_ouldn't_.

Ichigo began to panic and struggled.

Starrk quickly grabbed his hips and growled. Stop!

NO, WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I GET YOU OUT OF ME!

Starrk's mind had came back enough that he was able to under stand a bit of what he was asking and replayed the best he could which was simply and understandable, ih he wanted to sleep.

I'm a wolf.

Yay so? Ichigo glared up at Starrk.

I am knotted with in you it will dissipate with in you in a bit... Yawn* Now go to sleep. Starrk carefully laid himself on Ichigo and started to lick his bite wound.

Ichigo grumbled about not being able to because his ass hurt like a mother fucker and because Starrk was such a lard ass. Even so the moment that he finally closed his eyes was the moment that he passed out.

**End**

Yaya I know it was kind of crappy I'm tired. But, it is also crappy because I have been working off and on with this and I am terrible at just picking something back up.

I have a perfect excuse for this two and it is true so... I have been out of the house almost everyday and into town.

Mostly med appointments for granny she has to have a tooth filled in and she has a supppper rare nerve disease it makes your body think that it is on fire and my grandma's is under control.. She is actually one of the most athletic people I know. There are about 75 people in the world that are reported to have it. A lot of people have a lesser version about 80% comes from the new scope surgerys on your legs. Well any ways she got it from one of those sugerys and she got the super rare kind that attacks the brain stem! She almost had a heart attack because she was in so much pain! And she already has I think a heart merer? Well if you would like to look it up I can't remember the exact name for it but everyone always calls it R.S.D. So yaya...

I still don't understand why she won't let me stay home by myself I AM IN HIGH SCHOOL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I started to stay at home by myself and watch my sister by the age of 5 or 6!

Well you can ridicule me if you want about the chapter I hope that some people liked it and please review...


	17. Chapter 17

**Fuck I hate my computer sometimes! Since the indecent with the virus attack it has been having a glitch that messes with my connection to the Internet! It will be fine for a few days than out of the blue the Internet can't connect and it is such a hassle I know how to fix it (Grandma taught me) but, it is such a hassle! Then, I have to restart my computer once or twice and my granny has the password for my computer! It is her old phone number or something and I mean OLD! It is from at least 17years ago...**

**I wish that she would slip up and tell me it or have a old phone book with it in there or something -'_'-**

**If you are wondering why she took it away it is because she was angry with me for having bad grades! That was over, I think, 4months ago! We haven't picked up my grades yet because I live at least 10 miles from my school and that is the closes town to us! I know that have at least 2 A's now! Huff! 'T'_'T'**

**Sorry if the last chapter wasn't that great. I am going to try to make this one better than the last.**

**In Starrk's room**

When Ichigo woke his ass hurt like hell. He was tired and cranky. The reason behind this pain and grumpiness was because, the ass hole(A horny Starrk) decided that, only about a half hour after Ichigo had finally fallen asleep, that he was ready for another round and went all wild hollow on his ass and ended up shoving his cock up his ass another two times.

"Bastard get off!" Ichigo hissed out. All Starrk did was, sigh contently while he snuggled closer to Ichigo and tighten his hug.

Ichigo sighed and gave up. "Why in the hell do I have to love this dam lazy pain in the ass!" Ichigo mumbled and pouted.

Starrk yawned. "Umm, because I'm your dam lazy pain in the ass." Starrk tiredly grunted and eyed Ichigo wearily when, the Berry attempted to wedge one of his legs between Starrk's. "And you are my beautiful grumpy mate that loves me and will not attempt to make me infertile...again..."

'If I'm not infertile already... I hope I'm not...' Starrk thought to himself.

"Hu, your lucky that your stronger than me and because I lov-like" Ichigo quickly corrected himself. "you because if I didn't you wouldn't even be a guy anymore I would fucking knee you so hard!"

Starrk's right eye twitched a little when he heard that statement and resisted the urge to shiver! No man, no matter how evil they were, deserved to die like that or be punished in such a manner.

Note to self do NOT piss off mate to bad and STAY on his good side. also, using and athletacup would help, hopefully..

Starrk smiled as he squashed Ichigo to his broad lean chest and nuzzled his silky locks.

Ichigo glared up at Starrk. "Idiot."

Starrk smiled a warm tired smile down and the glaring Berry that was pushed tightly against his chest. Starrk's smile turned into a grin when he noticed the blush that tinted his little mate's cheeks.

"When you try to push me away it just makes me want to crush you in a hug and never let go!" As he said that Starrk leaned down to rub his cheek against Ichigo's.

Ichigo's cheeks emedetly after, turned bright red, as bright as the ripest tomato. Ichigo quickly tried to hide his face against Starrk's chest which, did not work.

"I love you my Ichigo".

Ichigo gave a mumble into Starrk's chest in return.

Starrk smiled gently as he held Ichigo a little closer, if that was even possible, and layed his head back down onto the pillow understanding what the surprisingly timid acting teen had said.

**A Few Hours Later**

Starrk had surprisingly woken before Ichigo had and decided to watch him sleep.(Weird)

**Starrk P.O.V.**

"Huuu," internal yawn.(Yes he even yawns in his head)

I wounder if Ichigo would like to go to the real world? I bet, yawn*he would. It would also, be the perfect excuse to find a nice place to take a cozy nap with my -berry without Lillynette(I forgot completely how to spell her name) suspecting him of going there mainly to take a nice long, testicle crushing-less, nap with the one he loved.

Starrk sighed dreamily.

And maybe while they where there they could have a little fun to!

**Normal P.O.V.**

Starrk was drug back from his starting to get perverted thoughts when Ichigo started to grumble and squirm around in his sleep.

Starrk did the O, HE'S SO CUTE! Face and started to nuzzle him.

Just as he was about to go back to sleep his door was ripped off of its hinges and throw at the bed. Starrk panicked and quickly covered his oblivious Berry. The door fell on top of him and shattered into little pieces.

Ichigo chose that moment to wake up, freak out, and bashed his head against Starrk's nose.

"OW!" Starrk let go of Ichigo and sat up making all of the thick chunks of door slide off of his back and all over the enormous bed.

Starrk whimpered pathetically and held his nose, his eyes watering a bit.

Lillynette stomped right through the door not even caring that both men on the bed were naked and a bit of dry cum was visible in between Ichigo's thugs and ass. "OI! LISTEN LORD OF THE LAZY ASSES! I'VE BEEN KNOCKING FOR AT LEAST AN HOUR!" Lillynette had her hands on her hips her teeth bared like a rabid dog. "GET THE HELL OUT OF BED! ERRRR!" She grabbed one of Starrk's shoes and throw it at him.

It hit him on the head Starrk twitched. Before he could say anything Lillynette cut in.

"ERRRR, YOUR A HORRIBLE INFLUENCE ON HIM! I ACTALLY LIKE HIM AND YOU HAD TO MAKE HIM A LAZY ASS TO! NO! I WON'T LET YOU!"

Starrk gave her a look of utter confusion. Why was she angry with him? He hadn't even sleep a 3rd of the normal 22 hours he needed to sleep per day in the last few months!(He was sleeping about 15 hours per day)

Lillynette swiftly stomped her way across the room to a very confused looking Ichigo.

She grabbed his arm and proceeded to try to drag him out of the room.

Starrk eeped, and emedetly pried Lillynette hands off of his little mate and childishly pulled him to his chest, giving Lillynette a childish MINE look, nuzzling and cuddling Ichigo like a teddy bear.

'Dam, it why did he like this guy again?' Ichigo tried to twist in his grip a little. He realized that he was very exposed in front of a girl, a young girl! Also, he had just noticed that he had reminisce of Starrk's white fluids dried and coating his legs. He could also, feel some start to seep from his ass onto Stark's thighs, legs, and uh, penis...

Ichigo's face went red and he quickly atempted to cover himself up but, the moron(Starrk), held his arms down and refused to loosen his grip.

It seemed that Lillynette ether didn't notice or didn't care. Ichigo was going with number 2 because when Starrk wouldn't let her have him she twitched and growled out in frustration! "GIVE HIM! NOW!"

"NO!" Starrk said in a whining voice.

'Didn't ether of them notice me?' Ichigo thought starting to get annoyed.

"HAY!" Ichigo cut in as Starrk and Lillynette were about to start a yelling contest and maybe a little more shoe throwing.

"DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS?"

Both Starrk and Lillynette looked down at Ichigo huddled in Starrk's arms and at the same time yelled "NO!"

Then, Starrk's idea came to mind. Maybe she will leave us alone if I take him to the human world?

"Lillynette? I'm going to take Ichigo to the real world and you can't make us stay... It's productive right?"

Lillynette narrowed her eye in suspicion. "Why would you want to take him there and how long have you been planing on taking him there?"

Starrk tiredly looked down at Lillynette. Starrk yawned making Lillynette once again twitch with annoyance. "Well we really don't have anything else to do that Ichi and I like besides sleep and sex... And Ichi-chan doesn't seem to want to do ether at the moment... Also, with the time question, I have been thinking about it for a while."

She sighed. "Alright! But, if you do anything stupid I'LL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS IT WILL COME OUT THE OTHER END!"

Starrk only spared her enough energy to give her a weary look.

"So, are you going to go to Pinky for a gegai?"

Starrk sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Yes! I don't want you to risk Ichi!"

"Hu," Starrk hadn't realized that he would have to use so much energy just to get a good nap... It better be worth it!

Starrk made his way down the hallway as he forcible held his new, adorable, perfect-

"OI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HOLD'EN MY ICHI'S HAND?"

**End**

**Can anyone guess who that is?**

**Also, yes, I know, I made this chapter a cliff hanger. I thought that it would be better if I have the 'mystery person' in the next chapter. **

**Also, in reviews tell me if you think that they really should end up going to the real world.**

**I am really sorry people that it took me so long to update! I just finished this today and I started this chapter, I think, a day ether before or after my birthday. My birthday is the 22 of June. I got grounded from my computer for about a week, grounding stopped yesterday, I had writers block also, was trying to catch up on stories on my story alert and favorites, also, had to go to a car show, so on. The last few days I have had no inspiration making me a lazy ass so, yaya, sorry.**

**I really hope that It is satisfactory quality work so please tell me if this chapter is boring!**

**Also, the 125 reviewer gets like last time, to have me update or make any one-shot that they want. I am best though at writing Ulquiorra/Ichigo in my opinion.**

Yazziyou: Eww! I didn't need to see that! YOU SCARRED ME!

Starrk: Boredly looks at Yazziyou from his spot sprawled out on the couch. "Then, why did you read it?" Starrk yawned. Then he had one of those, wait, I just realized something looks cross his face. Picks up the fanfic. Walks away.

Me: 'Uhhh, I have a feeling that I don't want to know why he took it...' "Um, Yazzi when is Ichigo coming back from camp?"(Goat face made him go)

Yazziyou: "huuuum." Scratches the side of head. "I think the 11th?"

Me: Good, because, Starrk needs to get layed...

Shirogetsu: Walks out of kitchen. I defiantly agree. Turns around. OI! Shimigami bitch! GET THE HELL OUT! WE ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH SHIT WOADS MOCHING OFF OF DAY-CHAN! IF YOU FUCKING COMPLAIN I WILL RIP THAT FUCKING TONGUE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!

Rukia: Staring at Shirogetsu. Ih, he-he scares me. His rishi isn't right! I can stay here if I want!

Hioro: walks out of a random door. I wouldn't mess with him if I were you.

Rukia: Wh- A hollow! Rukia quickly went to the soul candy that she held in her little purse.

Hioro: Holds up his hands. Hay! I'm not going to do anything, I live here! Points at me. She is my almost best friend! Tuzzee is my best friend and well I really don't care about anyone else...

Rukia: "This is-is to much!" Faints.

Everyone: Ignores her and walk away except Yazziyou who is prodding her with his foot.

Yazziyou: Is she alive?

Me: Shrug.

Yazziyou: If she is can I use her to fertilize my garden?

Me: Stare... No!

Yazziyou: Uuuuuhhh. Gives me a sad look and trugs away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Yup, I finally have my new chapter up! Yaya, I know what all of you are thinking, this better be good or I want my fucking money back! Well sorry your not getting your money back because, guess what? YOU DIDN'T PAY ME ANY MONEY IN THE FIRST PLACE! Joking, joking! But, yaya you should never try to rob me because all I have is lint in my pockets and if I'm wearing these one pare of jeans that I have a bit of linty gum that I forgot in them and am unable to get ride of. I have maybe uh, 5dollers and most of it is nickels and pennies...? So, it is a bad idea if your looking for a fortune to look for it here!**

**I wounder what the hell my zanpakto, Shirogetsu's, powers are? Seriously what my super power is the ability to cut your finger? My power is that I am super shiny? If you are able to set eyes on my sexy, bipolar, basturdlyness? **

**Yazziyou: I'M BACK! Walks in with one of those necklaces made of orchids around his neck yet he still has his normal whit calf length dress jacket thing and his hakamas, pretty much the only difference in his clothing is the fact that he isn't wearing his Tobi? I think that is what they call the sock thingy that the soul reapers wear under there sandals.**

**Aqua: Sighing as he carries every bit of the luggage and carelessly drops it all on the floor. You can all take these to your rooms. Looks up O, hello mistress-Daydream-chan! **

**Me: Uh, hi?**

**Tuzzee: Guess what Day!**

**Me: Uh, what?**

**Tuzzee: I bought a real, sniffle* custom make Hawaiian shi-shirt! I have wanted one of these babies for almost 100rd years! Tuzzee starts to hug it and skipped to his room. I luuuve you!, Blublublu, I won't ever let those meany psychopaths ever hurt you, blublublu!**

**Me: What the, do I even want to know?**

**Hioro: Yawn* starts to scratch his head... Walks right past me and into the kitchen... Grabs a bottle of Saki.**

**Sorry if this chap is crappy my head and my hands couldn't agree!T-T**

**Please tell me if it isn't a good chap so I can rewrite and fix things that don't sound right in it...**

_**In the hall**_

"What the hell Ichi! Why is the 1st holding your hand?"

"Well, he, I, uh..." Ichigo blushed.

Grimmjow growled and snapped his head over to Starrk. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TUCHIN' MY BABY?"

"Your yawn* baby?"

"YAYA! MY BABY! What the hell are ya doin' with him!"

"He is my mate." Starrk said bluntly.

"Wh-WHAT!" Grimmjow looked horrefid. 'No that couldn't be!'

"ICHI HERE, NOW!"

"But..."

"I SAID NOW!"

"O-ok" Ichigo said meekly and started to make his way over to his 'mom', afraid of his wrath.( Ichigo would never, ever admit it but, he was a bit of a momma's boy.)

Starrk quickly nabbed Ichigo's wrists and drug him to his chest in a vice grip. He started to possessively nuzzle him and glared at Grimmjow with animalistic ferocity, daring him to try and take him.

"Oi! Let go of him you disgusting lying perv!" Grimmjow snarled out and put both his hands on his hips making him look more like a pissed of women. (though he would never admit that and would probably try to kill you if you brung that up!)

"I haven't lied. yawn* I have already mounted and marked yawn* him." Starrk ended in a pleased but, energy conserved tone. (Pretty much it was like someone that is in a terrible mood that was completely uninterested in something and ready to pass out being forced to say yay. If you know what I mean? No effort or emotions kind of like TV Ulquiorra.)

"Wha" Grimmjow's eyes practically bugged out of his head. He started to twitch. "You did, WHAT TO MY PURE, PERFECT, WOUNDERFUL, INNOCENT, SWEET, GENTLE, AMAZING, PERFECT, INNOCENT-"

Starrk cut in. "You said perfect and innocent twice."

Grimmjow was so engrossed in yelling at Starrk about his Ichi's perfectness that he hadn't noticed that Starrk and his Ichi had walked right past him and were almost half of the hallway, away. ( About ½ a mile away. Sorry to the people that only know the metrics system but, I forgot how to do it.)

Starrk yawned and started to scratch his goatee. "Humm, does he always act that way?"

Ichigo blush and started to rub the back of his neck out of embarrassment."Y-ya, he can be a little o-over protective..."

Ichigo was startled when Starrk started to laugh, actually laughed!

"HE'S Delusional!"

Ichigo's cheeks flushed red out of anger. "You think that I don't already know that? He is insane, making me flip out because I thought that something was trying to kill me because of his random sneak attacks! Sigh, why in the hell did I have to end up being stuck with a crazy ass like him as a parent?"

Starrk looked down in amusement at his exaggeratedly annoyed looking Ichi-mate. He happily ruffled Ichigo's hair.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the crazy kitty."

The rest of the walk to the pinky's dreaded cold dark corner was silent.

Over the last few days Starrk had noticed that Ichigo had became more dependent on him and more affectionate. He was shy and sweet and all of those other gushy feelings. Ichigo, had automatically done just about anything that Starrk had asked of him and he had been very unwilling to leave him Ichigo LOVED him!

Starrk was unaware of a large goofy grin making its way across his face and so, he looked to the pinky when he came through the enormous double doors like a complete idiot and almost all of the respect that he had for him was lost.(Sezyel had figured out that the O, mighty king of the lazyasses was a much more intelligent than about 99% of the inhabitance of Las Noches and he respected intelligent people, Starrk by no means was intelligent as the pinky but, he was smart.)

"Why are you here premera?" Sezyel said in a annoyed snippy tone.

Starrk yawned much to the pinkettee's annoyance. "We are here because we wont one of those gegas? Gigas?"

Sezyel sighed. "Gigia."(I think that is how you spell it)

"Yaya, what ever you want to call them so, we can go to the real world."

Sigh, "if it gets you out of my hair than I shall do as you wish."

"Hay! You didn't say that we were going to go to the world of th living!"

"Yawn* well we are... Surprise?"

Sezyel's eyes widened a fraction when he heard the familiar deep voice of the pretty teen.

"O, hello Ichigo how have you been? Why have I not seen you for so long?"

Starrk rose a lazy eyebrow then, looked over at his berry head quizzically.

Ichigo smirked. "What surprised that I'm friends with the craziest girly guy in all of Hauco Mondo?"

"I think I will take that as a complement and Yes, we got to know each other quite well when Ichigo here was trying to avoid his stalkers. He is," Sezyel pushed up his glasses with his pointer finger*, "Quite intelligent and very enjoyable to make conversation with!"

Starrk gave Sezyel a look of disbelief.

Sezyel clapped his hands together and smiled a not so creepy smile(O, FUCK! Your probably thinking. HE IS GOING TO FUCKING KILL THEM! THERE MUST BE SOMETHING TERRIBLE WRONG WITH HIM!) "now lets take your measurements now shall we?"

**1 1/2hour later **

After some staring, drooling, groping, whistling, grinding, and attempts to make out.(obviously, Starrk had been the one that did and attempted all of it) And the other two smacking, kicking, punching, and the all time favorite of everyone but, Starrk, him getting brutally kneed the balls!

Ichigo twitched because, of the fact that Starrk had just grabbed his ass right before he could pull his pants thingys back on. "Get your fucking hands off of me, YOU PERV!" Ichigo quickly pulled up his pants, twisted around, and bitch slapped are lovable lord of the lazyasses! Ichigo girlishly put both hands on his curvy hips and had a pouty expression his face.

Starrk absently rubbed his cheek. It didn't really hurt but the reaction was subconscious. Starrk actually thought that it was adorable!

Sezyel glared. "This is not proper behaver in public Starrk-sama!"

Starrk hadn't seemed to hear this for, he was much to busy staring adoringly at his cute little mate's ass.

Sezyel shook his head. "How do you tolerate 'this' so well?"

Ichigo swung around and punched Starrk in the face as punishment for once again grabbing his scrumptious ass. "You manage."

Starrk unleashed his super secret weapon, the dreaded PUPPY EYES! Starrk shamelessly trembled his lips and whimpered, his eyes were shiny and pleading. "Why are you always sooooo mean to me! I have done nothing but, love you!" Starrk wailed dramatically.

Ichigo couldn't fight the power Starrk had over him. 'DAM ME FOR BEING SO WEAK AGAINST THIS/MY CUTE PETHETIC IDIOT!' Ichigo sighed. "So when are these Gigias going to be ready?"

"If I start now I should be able to get them done by..." Sezyel looked up at the clock above the huge doors, "1:03PM if those morons don't screw anything up, which will be very unlikely!"

"Uh, I'm not getting up at 1:00 to pick those things up!" Ichigo growled out.

Sezyel rolled his eyes. "You 'will' be picking them up before noon though wont you?" It was not a question but, a command.

"Well." Sezyel said cheerily! "Good by Ichigo!"

Starrk and Ichigo walking back to there room

"Did you really have to use that dam puppy dog eye thing one me?"

Starrk happily nuzzled Ichigo's cheek. "Yesssss." Starrk tiredly drawled out.

"Starrk?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Where are we?"

Starrk cocked his head to the side and looked around the identical to the rest of Las Noches hallway. Starrk scratched his head. "Hu, your yawn* right. We are in the 5th's hallway? How did I miss that?"

Ichigo twitched and pointed to the hand that was starting to probe his luscious ass.

Starrk looked skeptical but, did not say anything in favor of kneading his Ichi's ass.

Ichigo squeaked.(It was a manly squeak of course!Wink, wink, nudge, nudge)

Starrk decided that he didn't feel like walking anymore, he was ready to pass out from there veryyy strangles day.(they had been up for a wopping 3hours!) Starrk picked up Ichigo and throw him over his shoulder and smacked his ass.

"What the hell do you have some fucked up obsession of my ass?"

Starrk smirked and started to rub it. "I simple can't help it! Your just so scrumptious when your angry!"

Just as Starrk was going to Sonido them to there bedroom to maybe if Starrk had the energy to convince his adorable grumpy mate to maybe do something other than sleep, if you know what I mean!

An annoy voice boomed through the hallway.

"Why the hell do you have my Ichi-pet?"

_Under lined stuff is inportantish._

**End**

**Sorry again if this didn't turn out right! I'm also, feeling a bit lazy right now because for some reason my left arm and wrist won't stop hurting, these are also, the two spots that I injured pretty bad about four or five months ago. **

**I didn't update for so long because that I had a bad case of writers block, I was at my mom's house for a week, shiver*(She wouldn't let me get near any phone and said to my grandma that I wanted to stay with her, she also, black mailed me into staying because she said that my sister couldn't come over to our house if I didn't stay as long as she wanted! -'_'-), My sister came over, I played the PSP to long and got grounded from the computer twice, and I have been going out a lot more!**

**Well, I have a poll up right now so please vote! It is for what Seme you want Ichigo to have paired up with him in a one-shot or maybe Story, my take a while to do eather though and please give me, if you want in a review or if you are on my privite messageing thing, me your input and my be and idea of what kind of story you would like me to write for the pair. If you do that You can ask me to write any pair and if I get done with a story or feel like typing one that I really like.**

**Also, the person that has the 125 review gets like I said last time, to have me update or make any one-shot that they want. I am best though like I have said at writing Ulquiorra/Ichigo in my opinion.**

**O, Last thing I have to say is that you have aproxemetly 3-4days to make your votes because, I have some other charicters that I would like to put on the pull, at least on of them is never ever wrote about. So, I am woundering how people will vote!**

**Well thanks for reading my story and end notes! Uh, please review...**


	19. Note

Sorry about the long wait.

Hi this is Yazziyou's Daydreamer!

I am very sorry that I have not updated for a long time. My gran got pissed off when she found out I was on . I have not been able to get on. I managed to figure out how to by pass her parental control thingy. Difficult to do so and she still has a chance of finding out.

I have a poll up right now please vote on what story you want me to update first please.

And again I am very very sorry for all of the wait.

I will tally the results in about 3 to 5 days.


	20. Chapter 20

** Hi, people! I am back and I am sorry that this chapter is so short. I stopped it where it felt right to stop.**

** Well, please enjoy and I am hoping that all of you will like this chapter. I am going to try to update within a few days.**

** Also, Important info at bottom.**

**Chapter 20**

Why was Ichi-pet's ass being rubbed?

Nnoitra growled and crushed the bottle of hard to come by, alcohol that he had been carrying The strong smelling liquid within gushed onto the impossibly white floor like a small tsunami.

Nnoitra had been planing to get the very beautiful vixen being held by STARRK, drunk lure him to bed and fuck him until he bleed. That was his entire plan, no back up! What the hell was he going to do now? Maybe, just maybe, Ichi-pet hadn't been fucked yet? If he ain't been by that mutt bag than he's gonna be... I got to do somethen' I can't let this happen!' Nnoitra thought in panic.

"Why the hell do you have my Ichi-pet?" Nnoitra snarled out aggressively, a tone that clearly challenging Starrk's claim.

Starrk simple snorted before harshly needing his mate's ass, making Ichigo, to his embarrassment whimper.

Nnoitra's eyes filled with rage. "How-how dare ya do that! He belongs ta me! GOT THAT!"

Starrk grinned, Ichigo yelped and blushed like mad when Starrk forced his hand down his Hakima, searching for his entrance.

"STARRK! Stop that!" Ichigo shrieked out of humiliation.

Nnoitra's eyes filled with a firee anger. "Ya, stop it!" Nnoitra said, through clenched teeth, his chest aching painfully.

Starrk smirked triumphantly, "Why," Starrk asked ignoring the other dominant, " Should I stop? You begged me Yawn* to go faster last night, didn't you?" He further emphasized his point by shoving a finger slowly withing his mate's crack and smile when his mate let out a heaving gasp.

Nnoitra recoiled in disgust. Even to him, that wasn't something you did in front of others. What the 1st was doing to Nnoitra's Ichi-pet was enraging him not to mention meant for the bedroom.

Nnoitra was torn from his negative thoughts by an embarrassed moan of pleasure. "O, God! Starrk not uh, n-not here!" Ichigo started to pant in need.

"Oh, why not my little mate?" Starrk asked teasingly. "You know w-why!" Ichigo said accusingly. "No reeeeally, tell me." Starrk said amusement apparent in his voice.

" He's gasp* standing there!" Ichigo whined. "So?" Starrk bluntly grunted.

Starrk walked past the mortified spoon head with little effort, heading towards his hallway. Starrk felt like laughing at Nnoitra, the look on his face was priceless. He could feel the hardness of his mate a clear reminder of his own little, well rather large 'friend'. Oh how his Ichigo, made him so horny. Starrk sighed happily, fingers still buried in his love's lushes bum.

Starrk smiled lazily as he came closer and closer to his rooms, where he would be doing 'special' things to his adorable berry. He hummed at the pleasant thought. Ichigo grunted inpatient, "Dam it! God can you go huff *huff*any fucki-fucking FASTER?" Starrk smirked, "Where is the fun in that my delectable little uke?" As Starrk said the delectable little uke part he aggressively jabbed Ichigo's prostate making Ichigo shriek girlishly and flay around on Starrk's wide shoulders. "Uh, St-Starrk Gibberish* ass-hole!" Ichigo wailed out.

Starrk yawned and grinned tiredly. He was defiantly, 100% sure that he was going to get to ride the table. (If you know what I mean, nudge* nudge*Wink* wink*^-^)

"What the?" Starrk yelped out, eyes widening when his small, adorable, 'innocent' mate started to grind against his shoulder. "HURRY UP! STUPID LAZY ASS BASTURD!" Starrk eagerly complied sondoing down the hallways. The tone that his mate was using was a dire threat to his lower 'parts'.

Starrk eagerly reached for the door knob and WHAM! He just got punched in the face? Ichigo quickly fell to the white floor, the wind knocked out of him. "OW, WHAT THE FUCK STARRK!"

WHACK! Starrk's hands quickly went to his stomach. "Cough* cough* UUUHHHH," Starrk moaned miserably.

Ichigo sat up wincing from the pain in his aching groin. Ichigo glanced up ready to deball his puppy but quickly stopped when he saw the seen playing out before him. O, god, his Starrk was hurt! 'What the hell. When did I start thinking of the lazy ass as being my mate? Or even mine for that matter?' Ichigo thought, feeling slightly confused.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and sucked in a breath. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO STARRK AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!"

The attacker face Ichigo and began to speak, eyes filled with rage and hurt.

**End Underlined stuff is important at bottom**

**Yes, I know awful aren't I? A cliff hanger I bet you can't figure out what happens next because I sure can't. I will think of something though, soon I hope, I will probably get back in the grove soon though. I have already updated two stories that haven't updated for over a year so I am pretty happy with myself. **

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. I am just getting back in to things. I hope you liked it please vote on what story you guys would like me to update next. I have a poll on my profile page that you can vote on. **

** Thanks for reading I will probably have the next chapter updated in about 3days to about a week, maybe a little longer than that. **

** Please tell me what you think and please review! **

** As I said before the 125 Reviewer Gets a yaoi one-shot of their choosing but, Ichi needs to be the Uke, I can't write him as a Seme for some reason, it just doesn't work with him...**

**One other thing, my birthday was a few days ago, I was going to work on this story but I was to busy I would LOVE if some one that is really good at drawing would make me a profile pic, if you are interested my email address is, ****. You can also contact me with private messenger. Or a one-shot, that would make me feel great, my mom made me feel like crap. She didn't even call me on my birthday! Who does that? She is my mom for crying out loud. **

** I called her on her birthday and I don't even like her! She still hasn't called me and I haven't even seen her for at least three or four months when she lives only about 45min away. We constantly try to call her and she won't even pickup the phone when she is constantly blabbering with everyone else on it.**

** P.S.- I will probebly write a chapter of one of my stories for the people that do draw something or write something for me. Or a one-shot if everyone can agree on a particular them or Seme.**


	21. Chapter 21

Hi there! This is the 21 chapter of my story and I have a feeling that there is going to be at least another 10 chapters so I hope people will be happy, I may even write more I really love writing this story and I think Starrk is so cute in it! I hope you guys aren't getting tired of my story and think that it is going no where. Hope you guys like it.

** Isshin: "Do I get my son yet?"**

** Me: "You will have to see."**

** Isshin: Isshin ran up to his deceased wife's poster, sobbing. "MAZUKI! DREAM-CHAN WON'T TELL ME IF I GET OUR BELOVED UKE DAUGHTER BACK!" **

** Me: "Uh, you mean son?**

** Isshin: Scratches his goatee. "Son daughter, same difference. I mean he is pretty girly..."**

** Me: Stare.**

**CHAPTER21**

"Ichigo." Aizen said through clenched teeth, "what were you thinking?" His lip curled in a disgusted manner. He sighed, "it is alright, Ichigo. You can tell me, I will not allow him to harm you." Enforcing his statement he ground his foot onto Starrk's hand, making him howl in agony.

Ichigo felt a panic weld up in his chest. STARRK! HE WAS HURTING HIS MATE! Ichigo's eyes suddenly started to swim will blackness, slitting like a cat's. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" He bared his sharp canines aggressively. Ichigo quickly made his way over to the two Alphas and to both of the dominants surprise, slugged Aizen in the face.

Aizen's eyes widened in confusion. He slowly held his face in his right hand and absently rubbed the light red spot between his slender finger tips. His Ichigo. His angel, just-just hit him? "Ichigo?" Aizen murmured, a sliver of pain evident in his voice. "Ichigo?" Aizen repeatedly said shakily reaching out to touch the fair skinned teen. Pain flashed through him in tidal like waves. He doubled over, what had just happened to him? Aizen started to gasp for air in painful puffs. Slowly he processed where the agony was coming from, he weakly held his tender groin, tears welded up in his eye blearing his vision and threatening to spill over. Why did his cock and balls hurt?

Starrk just sat there his mouth practically touching the ground, staring wide eyed at his 'king' then back at Ichigo repeatedly. God, that looked like that hurt. He was happy that he wasn't at the receiving end of that one. If he had and he hadn't gone sterile from that one he was sure that nothing would be a threat to his fertility.

Ichigo turned to face Starrk the whites of his eyes changing back to there normal white instead of the strands of black that had been squirming like worms into his vision. "You ok?" Ichigo said worriedly.

Starrk grimsed, "Yaya, just sore.." Starrk started to weakly chuckle.

Ichigo gave Starrk an upset look and slowly grasped Starrk's stomped hand for closer inspection.

Starrk yelped and quickly yanked his hand out of Ichigo's and whimpered pathetically. He looked up at his mate and puppy dog eyed him pathetically, trembling his bottom lip for maximum effect. "It hurrrrts!" Starrk whined out weakly.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "come on my lazyass puppy." Ichigo said affectionately. He gentle grasped Starrk's other hand, "lets get you to Pinky so he can fix you up!"

"I don't waaant too!" Starrk complained lazily. Slowly dragging his feet and leaning heavily on his determined mate, for dramatic effect he also drug his feet in a dramatic fashion behind him. Forcing Ichigo to take most of his heavy dead weight.

**WHEN ICHIGO FINALLY FORCED STARRK TO TELL HIM HOW TO GET TO PINKY'S LAB**

"Why are you here now? You both should know that I am quite busily at the moment and as Ichigo knows these morons could not itch their own asses with out instruction." Sezyel said irritably.

"Starrk got in a fight and I think his hand is broken.." Ichigo said, sounding upset.

"You really need to put a leash or something on that dog of your's Ichigo!" Sezyel said snorting before, examining Starrk's hand. "You are quite right Ichigo, he does have a broken hand, also some bad bruising... I am going to put a cast on that arm and I am suggest a few days of rest."

"Alright, that can be done." Ichigo said, giving Starrk a look that he didn't like one bit. Starrk had a feeling he knew what the hidden meaning in that innocent sounding sentence. Starrk wasn't going to be 'riding the table' nor was he going to be taking that relaxing trip to the real world to have an amazing Lillynette free nap. Starrk sighed dreamily. Ichigo thinking that he was thinking pervertedly, like he normally did, blushed heavily and gave him the look that Starrk feared almost as much as the 'I am going to knee you if you don't behave' look. He gave Starrk the 'your not going to get any if you keep acting like that in front of others' look. Starrk gave Ichigo a kicked puppy look that almost immediately made Ichigo give in with a huff.

"Stupid puppy!" Ichigo grumbled unhappily. Starrk grinned lovingly at his adorable pouting mate. "Yes, I am your masculine, handsome, sexy puppy. My gorgeous little uke." Ichigo glared, "I'm not your little uke!" Starrk smirked tiredly, " You don't even know what Yawn* an uke is" Ichigo just glared and the glare quickly turned into a pout.

Sezyel walked back in the room, carrying a pinkish see through bottle. "Here is some pain medication for this pathetic excuse for your pathetic excuse for a mate." Sezyel said before handing over the bottle. "The instructions are written on the tag."

"Oh, uh ok... Thanks Sezyel!" Ichigo said kindly.

Sezyel sighed before rolling his eyes dramatically. "Your welcome Ichigo, now shoe," Sezyel said with a shoeing motion, "out-out I must get back to work!"

Ichigo grinned, "Alright, come on my king of the lazyasses."

"Hay, yawn* I take that offensively! I'm your lazyass sex puppy not a king, that's to much work!"

Both Ichigo and Sezyel stared at him. Sezyel shook his head in pity for the only thing that he could come close to calling a friend and Ichigo blushed and sputtered out of embarrassment.

"Well, see you later Sezyel!" Ichigo said with a little wave of his hand. "Yes, I would like that quite a bit, I hope next time we can have a stimulating conversation or debate. I can hardly stand speaking to anyone here, they are so... Unintelligent." Ichigo glared at Starrk, "I know what you mean.." Starrk just gave his little mate a hurt look before draping himself across his shoulder, even though it was completely unnecessary.

**BACK IN STARRK'S HALLWAY**

Ichigo grunted, "Starrk dam it! Why the hell are you making me drag you? Your so fucking heavy!" Starrk simply nuzzled his angry mate.

Starrk's eyebrow razed when the walked past a sleeping Aizen, snoring like a frate train as he laid next to their door, his hands still cupping his 'damaged goods'. His face was scrunched up in discomfort.

Slowly and quietly Ichigo opened the white door and slipped through with his 'load'. The door quietly clicked behind them. Starrk let go and locked the door, hoping that the deceitful man would get the message and move on. He doubted that, that would happen but a guy could hope, couldn't he?

Both Ichigo and Starrk felt exhausted. Starrk always felt exhausted though so he didn't really count... Anyways, they both felt exhausted so they both bluntly ignored Lillynette's question and angry complaints . They went right to their bedroom an laid down, well Ichigo laid down Starrk just flopped onto his giant bed and pulled his mate close to himself enjoying his warmth as they both fell asleep.

A few hours later they were abruptly woken by a terrible high pitched noise. "AHHHHHH!, WHAT THE FUCKIGN HELL!" Ichigo screeched, as he jerked off of the bed, pulling Starrk off with him. "Ow, wha Yawn* happened?" Starrk flinched when the sirens finally hit his ears, "oh.." He murmured but Ichigo couldn't hear a thing he said because of the loud noise and the fact he was covering his ears. Starrk slowly stroked Ichigo's hair reassuringly.

"RED ALERT! INTRUDERS HAVE ENTERED LOS NOCHES! ALL ESPEADA IN THE MEETING ROOM IMMEDIATELY!"

Starrk sighed and shook Ichigo to get his attention. Yelling in his mate's ear so he could hear him over the blood curdling noise. "ICHIGO I HAVE TO GO, ARIGHT?"

"YAYA, WHAT EVER JUST GET THAT THIS TO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

**As the two love birds spoke to one another the lieutenants and the captains came closer and closer along with a few others from the human world. They all had a goal that they had to fulfill and one of the main goals was to save the human girl Orhime and stop Aizen from using the Hokiyoku to make the king's key by killing thousands.**

**CHAPTEREND**

**UNDERLINE LIKE ALWAYS IS INPORTANT**

**I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS!**

** Like before, I would love if someone made me an awesome profile page. It would be kind of like a late birthday present to me and I was thinking about making it like a contest. I was going to make a story or updating any story that the winner wanted. I will do anyone uke Ichi. Also, I will do just about anyone with uke Naruto and off of FinalFantasy7 Sepharoth, Zack, Reno, Cid, Angeal, or Genisis with Cloud as Uke. Also I would love if someone would write a One-shot for me, it would make my day. Still can't get a hold of my mom, I hate her she is such a bitch, makes me feel like crap. She talked to my grandma though the moment my gran asked my mom if she wanted to talk to me she acted all exasperated and said she had something to do, I can't believe she is treating me that way though. I called her on her birthday!**

** Also, remember if you are interested in the pic my email is  and you can also contact me through my private messaging thing on my profile page.**

** Please Review and remember once I have 125 reviews whoever gives me the 125 review will get a story update or a One-shot.**


	22. Chapter 22

** Sorry for the wait bad thing have been happening around here. Of course it would happen when I was in such a good mood after coming home from my best friends house! Sigh, don't feel like talking to any of my characters that I made up, this chapter is extra funny though to try to make myself fell better though! Enjoy!**

**Chapter22**

All of the Espada sat in their assigned seats and waited patiently for their 'magnificent' leader. Starrk half asleep, Grimmjow glaring at Starrk, Sezyel snorting and rolling his eyes, and Barragan was giving Halibel suggestive looks. Nnoitra and Yammy looked completely creeped out by both Barragan and Aaroniero who was licking his lips with a perverted smile on his face and had a look on his face like he wanted to get in on what ever action the old man was getting. Yammy scooted away from the table a little in an attempt to get some distance from both Barragan and Aaroniero. He scooted even further when he saw Aaroniero's hand drop to his lap and look away sitting stiffly and staring straight ahead when he swore he saw him put his hand down his pants, lust rolling off of the fake, handsome body in waves.

After that several of the Espada scooted down with disgusted looks on their faces. Just as Halibel was about to get up to break his arm and Grimmjow was about to scream at him for being such a disgusting, desperate piece of shit the doors were thrown open and Aizen walked in a pleasant smile plastered on his face.

"Welcome my dear Espada!" He said as he gracefully limped to his chair.

After several hours worth of a useless speech and several disgusting cups of tea later Aizen finally put up a hologram. In it was several people running over the sandy dunes of Las Noches. When they made their way to the curious looking trees suddenly the sand beneath their feet gave way and dropped them into the Menos forest.

"WE SHOULD KILL 'EM BEFORE THEY COME TO GET US!" Grimmjow said and smacked the table with his fist for emphasis.

Aizen's smile continued, even as his Rishi practically crushed everyone in the room. He clapped his hands together and lowered them into his lap. At the same time he released his suffocating hold he had on the Espada. "That would be rude though, wouldn't it?" Aizen said in a sickly sweet voice. "We have plenty of time to prepare for their arrival." Aizen then stood with his arms outstretched, "Let us rest and ready ourselves my Espada. You all are confined to your quarters until I have given the word that you may leave, you are all dismissed!"

All but a few of Aizen's 'loyal' warriors groaned. "YES AIZEN-SAMA!" All but one of the Espada said in union and stood. As everyone pushed and kicked each other out of the room.

Everyone paused and turned to stare in horror as Aaroniero screamed Barragan's name in pleasure. "Fuck, I thought that jug head was think'en about Ti't Bitch... That's just sick." Nnoitra said in a serious tone, seeming not to know what to say.

Barragan paled when Aaroniero looked up at him cheeks flushed and eyes tainted with lust. He removed his hand from his pants, sticky white trickling from his palm and to everyones disgust he started to lick them up 'sensually' and winked at the old grumpy, not to mention wrinkly old man and moaned whorishly that he needed him or some crap like that everyone went red faced and Nnoitra started to choke on his own spit. He grasped his throat, everyone ignored him when he dropped.

Enough was enough when Aaroniero stood up and brushed past the group of gaping bystanders. As he brushed past Barragan he rubbed his still slightly sticky hands against the old man's thigh he put his mouth to a frozen Brarragan's ear. "If you like... You can come to my room." Aaroniero whispered and blow a kiss to Barragan, who immediately put his hand to his mouth and ran down the hallway through the wall of the nearest bathroom, which was the public ladies room and hurled. Female arrancar screamed and ran out in a horde.

"EWW! WHAT THE GOD DAM FUCK! WHAT IS THE FUCK UP WITH YOU GUYS? WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE SO FUCKING SICK AROUND HERE!" Grimmjow shrieked after his brain started to work again. "I-I am NEVER going to be able to get th-that out of my head... Must distract self with finding and killing the furry lazyass that violated baby." Grimmjow walked past the crowd and on Nnoitra in a zombie-like manner.

Everyone seemed to be having temporary mental breakdowns but, eventually they all cleared out leaving Gin and Aizen to stare at the chair Aaroniero had apparently been jacking himself(s?) off on for who knows (Yammy does) how long and how many times he actually finished the 'act'. It was still disturbing, though.

Gin itched the back of his head. "I DIN' expect tha'..."

"Nor did I." Aizen said, his eyebrow V'd in a questioning manner.

**In one of the many hallways**

Ichigo couldn't believe it. He was lost again! Dam, why every time he tried to find his asshole mate he ended up getting lost? Well at least he had Zangetsu with him this time he thought. Ichigo cringed at the thought of meeting up with just about any of the other males of Los Noches.

"Wait?" Ichigo murmured as he scratched the top of his head irritably, "Wasn't I just... Here?" Ichigo sighed dramatically. "what way should I try now?" Ichigo said in a questioning manner, his finger to his lip. "Ah, the hell with it! Ene meane mynee mo catch a-" "ICHIGO! O, GODS I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" A manly-ish voice said from behind him.

Ichigo quickly spun around, Zangetsu out stretched. "Who the hell are you?"

The man's eyes grew large with surprise and hurt, "Ichigo?" He said a slight whimper evident in his voice. "Please!" The man tried to grab Ichigo's hand in his. "Ichigo we need to go!"

Ichigo jerked his arm out of reach and whipped his Zanpakto at the man's head. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TUCH ME!" Ichigo snarled out. As the man dodged the death blow. Ichigo wanted Starrk so bad at that moment. Ichigo wanted the only one he remembered ever loving in such a manner so badly, he wanted his mother as well.

"Stop-stop joking around Ichigo! We need to leave!" When Ichigo once again rejected the man's touch, the man appeared behind Ichigo and before he could respond the man karate chopped the back of his neck. When Ichigo went limp the man tossed him over his shoulder, leaving Zangetsu behind then began his long run back down the hallway he had came from.

**ChapterEnd**

Underlined stuff important stuff, bla,bla,bla

I bet at least a few of you can guess who kidnapped Ichigo.

**I still would like to have someone make me a really cool profile pic, I would update a story of their choosing or make a one shot for them. Contact me if you are interested! **

** I have been in an awful mood. My life has gone to shit. **

** The reason that I have not updated is bellow and it is a EXTREMLY good reason, and 100% TRUE AND I WISH IT WASN'T!**

** I am not suppose to tell anyone but it is to stressful not to and non of you no who I am exept on so here it goes. I found out my 14 year old sister got herself knocked up and she said that she wanted to raise it in that hellhole when it could go to a good home with a family that would love it and would take care of and not be carried around like a accessory. **

** My mom's husband almost killed my mom he knocked her out then dropped a drill that was on on her foot, went right through it. He threatened to beat my pregnant little sister. My grandpa went over to their house because they wouldn't answer their phone and found my mom out of it on the couch and forced her to tell him what happened, Kenny said that it was non of his god dam business. He then attacked my grandpa and broke I think 5 of his ribs and he ended up in the hospital with my mom. He had just had surgery a week before that to remove cancer tumors as well!**

** He is almost 60 he is maybe 120lbs and he has cancer of the liver and a large tumor on his lungs! That's just sick! WHO THE HELL DOES THAT! It is disgusting! Yaya, that's cool, beat a sick old man half to death and a women half your size with a blood clot disorder that's real classy! Also, threaten to beat a pregnant 14yr old girl half to death that is also pron to having her left arm breaking and without being knocked up is only about 98-110lbs and is a twig. She is about 5 ft 61/2in tall and has a humming bird metabolism.**

** No one has called us back and it has been about 4 or 5 days I think. Dam I hate my life. Also, my sister and grandpa have signed papers against Kenny and my mom was passed out so the police signed the papers for her she was pissed when she found out because she is a fucking whack job. O, my Kenny he didn't mean to, I know he didn't mean too! He is affected by his diabetes! **

** Yaya, even though he has beat her several times and put her in th hospital 3 times and the first 2 times she was able to hide that she was beaten with the type of injury she had, not to mention I think he has been poisoning her because every time she lives with him she gets super sick and throws up anything he makes or gives her to drink! **

** Sorry that you had to read my venting but that is why it has taken me so long to finish this chapter sorry,**

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi People. I have finally updated as you can see. I hope you like it. Sorry that it is so late besides some family drama I admit that I have been being lazy but at least I have finally updated. **

Also, I often feel like writing a lot more if I get reviews. I have a hard time doing just about anything without a little encouragement sometimes, especially when it comes to this because I often prefer reading to Writing when I have a lot of stories to catch up with on my alert list.

**Chapter23**

Starrk sighed. He had a feeling that his mate's mother was going to give him hell when he got back to his room. It didn't help any that he couldn't stop thinking about the disturbing scene that he had saw first hand.

He shivered, that was just sick. Suddenly his mind went to the old man fucking mister and mister jug head. 'EWWWW! Bad images bad images!' Starrk thought and held his head. 'Think about Ichigo! Beautiful, sexy, naked Ichigo!'

Starrk sighed contently, fantasizing about his berry. The bulge quickly forming in his Hakamas dissipated almost immediately when those disturbing images started to flash in his head again. Starrk wailed miserably then dramatically throw his arms in the air, "WHY ME?" he shrieked pathetically. "Why did I have to see THAT!"

Starrk coward internally when he saw Grimmjow walking out of his door, an accusing look plastered across his face. Starrk didn't want to deal with him, he had no idea what to do. All he could do was hope that Ichigo would leave there quarters and protect him from his phyco mother.

"Uh, hi Sixta?" Starrk said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "What brings you here?"

Grimmjow growled lowly. "Where is Ichigo!"

Starrk lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You KNOW what I mean!" Grimmjow snarled out. "MY ICHIGO IS GONE!"

Starrk straightened up when he heard that his Ichigo was gone. 'O, gods! Ichigo must have gotten himself lost again!' All Starrk could say was, "I hope the intruders aren't here yet!"

Grimmjow got wide eyed, he hadn't thought of that before. "You go down and check out the northern and western halls I'll check the rest!" As Grimmjow turned he throw a nasty look over his shoulder, "Don't even think that when we find him though that I ain't going to kick your ass."

"Uhhu... Good luck with that.." Starrk murmured as Grimmjow shondoed(what ever you call it) down the opposite hallway.

**With Ichigo and his captor**

He HAD to get Ichigo out of there. Why didn't he remember him? He should have it had been about 9yrs but he was plenty old enough at the time to remember.

"Was goin' ow'n?" Ichigo slurred. Still unable to comprehend what was going on. "Why do my head hur't?"

'Dam it! He woke up way earlier than I thought he would.' Ichigo started to struggle, forcing his kidnapper to drop him.

"Ow, bastard!" Ichigo growled out as he rubbed his sore ass. "What the hell is WRONG WITH YOU? DAM, GOAT FACE"

The black haired man's face instantly lit up form the pained gloomy expression to a look of pure happiness, a goofy grin was practically stitched into his hairy face. "MASAKI! ARE SHEMALE SON REMEMBERS HIS DADDY!"

Ichigo twitched as he watched the crazy man rant. He slowly stood up and began to back away. 'Almost there'' he thought happily.

"FAMILY HUG!" Isshin wailed as he throw himself at Ichigo.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo yelled before side stepping and using his arm to bash him in the face, breaking his father's nose.

"OW, OW, OW!" Isshin whined, sitting on his butt and holding his broken nose as it gushed blood. "MASAKI! OUR SON HAS BEEN BRAIN WASHED AGAINST DADDY! I MUST TAKE HIM AWAY FROM THESE BAD PEOPLE!"

"What the hell are you talking about they all might be a bunch of pervs but they haven't brain washed me. The only CRAZY person her is YOU OLD MAN!" Ichigo said pointing dramatically.

"MASAKI OUR DAUGHTER IS SO MEAN!"

A large vain started to throb on Ichigo's forehead. "I AM NOT A WOMAN! DAM ASSHOLE!"

When Isshin tried to grab Ichigo's ankle Ichigo quickly made up his mind and executed his 'spacial' technique super sterilization no more babymaker stomp!(Pretty much Ichigo started to stomp repeatedly on his dad's junk)

"!" Isshin wailed in pure agony. Even after Ichigo stopped his dad still twitched and spasmed, making gaging noises and Ichigo could have sworn the guy pissed himself. "Ma-Masaki, our son has Sob* killed Mr. Sexy Pants. Now Lord handy-san has Sob* no-no one to play with ever again!" Isshin started to cry even louder and curled in on himself cupping his crotch.

Ichigo covered his ears with his hands. 'No way I just heard that. EW, EEW, EEEEEEEWWWW! That isn't right! That isn't right! And he is OOOOOLD! God's why couldn't that phyco keep THAT to himself, and who in the hell is this Masaki that he keeps going on and on about, dam fruit loop.'

Isshin reached out for his son, face contorted in pain. "I-Ichigo, my daughter." He gasped out. (Break the mood much?)

Ichigo growled and stomped his foot. "I am NOT a girl!" He angrily stressed. Before realizing(finally) that this was his chance to escape and quickly ran for it, even though he had no idea where he was going.

"Ichigo," Isshin murmured one more time before being overwhelmed by the excruciating pain in his groin and passing out into oblivion, where he was even haunted by sharp but lesser bouts of pain.

Ichigo ran and ran and ran. He wanted Starrk to coddle him and snuggle him and spoil him. To make him feel better and assure him that it was going to be ok. His pride stubbornly rejected allowing his mate to do these things and when he was doing those thing for him he stubbornly refused to allow himself to enjoy them. His submissive side always whimpered in sadness when he rejected his mate's attention, he knew though that when he got back to him and away from all of the crazies that he would force his pride aside and allow his lazyass do what ever he pleased with him.

As Ichigo ran he could feel several spikes of Riashi bursting from several different places around him. He thought that everyone had to stay in their quarters.. Well he guessed that the games where just beginning and he was stuck in the middle of them, dam Gin he bet that he had done that on purpose.

**END**

**Important stuff Underlined blablabla**

** So what did you guys think? What do you think will happen, while Ichigo get away unscathed? **

** I still would like a profile pic and or a story one-shot. **

** Haven't updated for a while because of writer's block, lazyness, and stress. If you want to know what the majority of the stress is from it is bellow.**

** My Sister is all pissed off because I refuse to talk to her for getting knocked up by a 18 or 19yr old I found out, that is just gross, he is a pedophile! I mean I found out he got hooked up with my sister when she was about 12 ½ yrs old and my mom and her were hiding her having pedo boyfriend for that LONG! She is 14! Uh, don't even want to get started again! Anyways she has been trying to harass me.**

** After well, forever I finally made a facebook, don't really know how to do anything though. It is Haley Brys, didn't put my full last name because frankly I am paranoid. Just telling you guys if you want to communicate with me. **

** I am NOT updating until I have had at least 6 reviews. So thank you for reading and**

**Please Review!^-^**


	24. Chapter 24

** I have finally updated, sorry if this chapter isn't as good as others. But at least it is long...**

**Shirogetsu: "BOOO! THIS IS SHIT!"**

**ME: Glare at him **

**Hioro: Itches his head. "Where did I leave those?"**

**Me: "Where did you leave what?"**

**Yazziyou: "EWWWW, IT BURNS!" drops a stack of magazines and starts to claw at his eyes.**

**Hioro: "O, there they are." Picks up the stack.**

**Me and Shirogetsu: Look at each other with grossed out faces. "I don't want to know we both say in sync."**

**Chapter24**

Starrk had no idea what to do let alone what area to start looking in. "Why does everything Yawn* have to be so dam complicated and crazy all of the time." Starrk said with half laden eyes. He hadn't remembered a single time that he had been awake for such a long period of time in his entire existence.

He sped past the lesser Arrancars faster than a blur. The wind created by him made the towels that one was carrying flow down the hallway after the 1st and top secret papers that a small mousy servant was carrying plaster themselves to every surface in the area. That particular Arrancar fell to his knees and wailed.(Lets just say he didn't make another noise or 'mistake' ever again)

Starrk's eyes narrowed as he felt raishi from several different individuals spike and fall. He was planing on finding his mate that way but it would be nearly impossible unless he got in a fight with someone. He had never thought that he would ever what something like this but he wanted him to be found by one of the intruders and for his perfect berry to start bashing in some heads, or if Gulp* necessary balls.

"Come on Ichigo!" Starrk whispered and skidded to a stop almost falling on his ass but covered it up by quickly twisting around and making sure that his hair flowed around him dramatically.

'I'm so sexy!' Starrk thought arrogantly, ' I wish my Ichi saw me like this. Dam, he would be all over me!' Starrk thought making his groin tighten and twitch. He started to imagine his Ichigo rubbing himself all over him and whispering loody thinks in his ear. It was difficult to suppress the moan begging to be let loss.

Starrk froze when he heard a groan from the creature that he had originally stopped to investigate. Gods, he had almost embarrassed himself beyond description. He couldn't believe he almost gave himself a hand job in front of this thing. 'EWW! Major turn off!' Starrk thought and shuttered. It was furry and and had black hair. It was UGLY! That was all Starrk could think. The furry creature started to twitch and whine some more.

Starrk walked around it and quickly noticed that it was cupping it's junk. Starrk grinned happily, 'My mate must have came through here only my sweet sexy berry yawn* could have done so much damage, I don't blame him though... This thing is repulsive... I wonder if it can talk?' Starrk thought, a comically quizzical look spread across his face as he stared at 'it' in wonder. He removed the sheath of his Zanpakto from his waist and used it to prod at the strange fur ball curled in a fetal position on the ground.

"Uh" the 'creature' moaned.

Starrk yelped and stepped back(Jumped about 5ft into the air scrambled backwards.) Starrk quickly composed himself and put his sword's sheath back through his sash. He wasn't sure what to do so he stood there, looking like an idiot, with his eyes wide and his body stiff.

"Uhn, Ichi-go are you there my-my cough* daughter?" The thing said before reaching toward Starrk who quickly took a few steps back with a creeped out look on his face.

Suddenly it clicked, 'Ichigo! I was right he had seen my juicy sexy- getting distracted! Focus Starrk focus! Deep breaths, wait what did he say daughter?' Starrk grasped the creature's now exposed neck and held it in the air.

Once Starrk did this he realized that this 'thing' wasn't actually a furry sasquatch it was actually just a very furry man. "How do you know MY Ichigo?" Starrk drawled out, a tint of aggression sizzling beneath the surface.

"Gasp* your I-Ichigo?" Isshin said, clawing at the angry wolf's hands without result. "Yes MY Ichigo." Isshin's eyes filled with hatred. "Your the one that took him cough* away from u-us!" he said accusingly. "what?" Starrk said in a puzzled manner his brows knitted together trying to figure out what the crazed creature was even talking about. Starrk dropped him and flinched when the man yowled in agony and pathetically cupped his 'special' parts. Starrk grimaced and had the urge to hold his junk too when he saw this, he hated this guy but that didn't mean that he couldn't feel sympathetic to his condition because he to had had THAT happen to him and he knew how agonizing that IT could be. He shivered, his mate could be so... terrifying at times, he still didn't know if he could still impregnate his perfect yet evil mate with his pups. 'Uh, I hope I can! Dam, why the hell did I have to start thinking about that? Shit, now I feel like crap... Maybe I should just listen to what this weirdo is talking about.'

"Why, why did you do it? I had already lost my wife then you make me think that my son is dead? Are you so heartless?" Isshin ranted hysterically.

"Wait, what are you even talking about soul reaper?" Starrk snapped, "I HAVE NO IDEA WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE BUT I HAVEN'T TAKEN HIM AWAY FROM ANYTHING AND I FUCKING LOVE HIM! YOU ASSHOLE TRYING TO TAKE WHAT IS MINE YOU FUCKING PHYCO! STAY AWAY, YOU JUST STAY AWAY!" Starrk snarled and noshed his teeth in rage.

Isshin's eyes bugged out. He couldn't believe this Arrancar, this hollow had said such things to him, they couldn't feel. Was he faking these emotions? He had to be, these monsters only felt hunger, nothing else. But, it it sounded so genuine...

Starrk forced himself to calm down. He was surprised with himself, he had no idea that he was capable of being so pissed over just a few hurtful words. "Now, please tell me where I-c-h-i-g-o went." Starrk said through gritted teeth.

Isshin stared up into Starrk's eyes with a determined look. Starrk was startled by the look, it was so much like his Ichigo's... Starrk shook his head a little before glaring and kicking the man in the gut. All Isshin could think before slipping into unconsciousness is that hopped that Urahara could catch Ichigo before that monster got to him.

**Urahara**

He had been scowling the halls for hours. He was trying to find his overly emotional friend and his son. He still couldn't believe that he was alive. Urahara sighed and itched his head, was there anything even here? He hadn't seen a single sign of life inside of the immense dwelling and it was starting to annoy and concern him.

Just as he thought about the lack of life he was startled to hear light quick foot steps heading his way. He tensed and hardened his eyes convinced the individual or individuals heading his way were going to attack the moment they got the chance.

He couldn't believe his eyes. His friend's son was standing right in front of him, a pretty scowl on his face. He had never seen such a creature, he was well, gorgeous. 'I thought that I was straight but, hell I would go gay if I ever got the chance of getting any of that tail.' Urahara thought pervertedly. 'I wonder what Isshin would do to me if I tried anything? Hu' Urahara thought and examined the feral looking orange haired boy, not knowing that he had already been claimed by a lazy but VERY possessive wolf.

Ichigo gave Urahara a weirded out look. "Hello? Stop fucking ogling me! Fucking creep." Urahara whipped out his fan and shaded his eyes mysteriously.

'Eww, what the fuck is he like a pedophile or something? Ihh, I hope he isn't going to try to lour me with candy or something.' Ichigo thought, his eye twitched and a large tick mark appeared on his forehead. He shuttered, 'what is up with these outsiders? Are all of those guys crazy?'

Urahara fluttered his eyebrows at Ichigo flirtatiously and grinned pervertedly behind his fan as he waved started to fan himself creepily. "Uhh, I have to well uh go..." Ichigo murmured and quickly started to walk backwards. 'Almost there' Ichigo thought happily.

Urahara clicked his fan together and put it in his sleeve it startled Ichigo long enough to give him a chance to grasp Ichigo's soft supple hands in his own. He joyfully grinned, "You my dear, are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen would you like to get married and spend the rest of our lives together in secret so your father doesn't get the chance to chop of my penis and kill me in my sleep? Would it bother you to live in my basement for the rest of your life? I know that it is a little creepy and damp but we could work something out You just wont ever be able to interact with another living being but myself ever again, that wouldn't bother you would it?" Urahara babbled animately.

"Wha?" Ichigo said completely confused. He was leaning as far as he could away from the crazy man in front of him. Just as Urahara swooped down to latch onto Ichigo's lips he froze and backed off when he heard an angry growl. "O, hello!" Urahara said before chuckling nervously after seeing the terrifying look on the owner of the angry noises face.

"Do NOT touch him." Starrk snarled viciously. 'How dare THAT male touch HIM! MY MATE!'

Urahara lifted his hands up in a surrendering gesture and sheepishly smiled.

Ichigo turned and grinned. "Lazyass, what took you so dam long?"

Starrk blushed and made his way over to his little mate. He rapped his arms around his mate and inhaled his scent. "STARRK!" Ichigo yelped in embarrassment. He could feel Starrk's growing erection poking into his back. Ichigo glared up at his puppy a pale blush spread delicately across his face.

Urahara caught himself almost drool at the arousal inducing sight. He lightly bit his lip when he felt his penis swell. At that moment he wished that his Hakima were tighter because the tiny silky touches were driving him crazy.

An angry rumble emitted from Starrk's chest when he smelled the other alpha's arousal for his mate. He snorted, "Come on Ichigo." Starrk muttered jealously, he turned back to the creepy dark man with a serious look. "The next time I see you, your dead."

**EndChapter**

**As you all know underlined part is important**

** I am sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as others. I was having a had time with inspiration and people are going to look at our house soon. We are selling it and our dogs are shedding a lot also I have had to give them a few baths because my dog maggie decided to convince my other dog that it would be fun to roll in mud, it was disgusting.**

** I still want a profile pic just so it is out there.**

** If you want to get on my facebook I decided to make another one just for my fanfiction thing. If you want on then just type in Yazziyou's daydreamer. I would also like if you told me before you tried to get me on your friends list. EVERYONE IS INVITED! Just for the ones I am not familiar with tell me in advance through my emails below, review, or through private message**

** My Email is One hioro trouble yahoo. com So that is one way to get a hold of me. My new email is Yazziyou hotmail. com. But I am on the other one more.**

** I am not going to update until I have at least 10 reviews. Remember who ever is my 125 reviewer you get what ever story of mine or just about any one-shot that you want.**

**Please review!****^-^**


	25. Chapter 25

**Congrats, Drmona lord! You are my 125 reviewer! You probably read what you could get me to update so tell me through review what you would like me to do! The Next 'Prize' can be claimed by whoever becomes my 205 reviewer!**

**Shirogetsu: 'finally updated bitch", starts to read… "Uhhh….O-O"**

**Hioro: "WOHOO!" Starts to kiss my feet.**

**Tuzzee: "No, it's mine you can't have it!"**

**Hioro and Tuzzee: Start to fight over chapter pages**

**Shirogetsu and I: "Uh…"**

**Chapter Start**

Stark and Ichigo quickly made their way down the twists and turns of the long corridors. Starrk turned to Ichigo suddenly, his eyes wild. "Why did you leave our room? Was it not to your liking? We can move to different quarters if you like!" Starrk said sounding, half mad.

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows and leaned away a little. "Uh, Starrk Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm fine. Are you ok?" He said before starting to check his mate over. He did not like those males all over his mate their scent was making him a nervous wreck and even though it was completely irrational he was convinced that Ichigo had left the room to be with one of those other dominant males.

Ichigo snatched up Starrk's chin and pecked him on the lips. "I'm fine. Now calm down, I didn't mean to get lost," Ichigo started to blush and his voice became quitter, "I-I was, well… I was searching for uh, you…"

Starrk sighed lovingly, his worries of rejection rapidly started to dissipate. "Good," Starrk practically purred out and started to rub himself against his lovely strawberry. He gently pushed him up against the closest wall and ground his hips with Ichigo's.

"SHIT! Starrk gods!" Ichigo moaned out with difficulty. Ichigo reached up and started to tug on his puppy's smexy brown locks. " The lazyassed bustard was a fucking sex god!" Ichigo thought, his groin heated and needy.

Starrk rapped ichigo's legs around his waist and quickly undid his sash. His penis sprang up from its evil confines and twitch eagerly. Ichigo's face lit up a cherry red, "Wait! We can't do gasp* this HERE!" Starrk ignored his mate in favor of sucking on his pretty mating mark. Ichigo's eyes rolled around in their sockets like loss doll eyes. "Sar'k," Ichigo slurred, "I'm serious! Wa-what if someone s-gasp* sees?" He said, making a glorious drooling mess.

Starrk's tongue flicked the shell of his fiery orangette's ear and blow softly. "Let them see." Starrk murmured seductively. He quickly removed Ichigo's shorts and smirked lazily as he watched his mate's cock spring up, already red and dripping a little. "O, do you like this? Being Yawn* claimed by me for everyone to see me shove my dick in you? Do you want them," Starrk flicked ichigo's tip lightly, "to hear your screams of pleasure for me? Does this turn you on?" Starrk said smugly, a dirty grin lightly tugging at his lazy lips.

Ichigo felt his entire body heat up with both embarrassment and lust. "Per-perv-PERVERT!" Ichigo gasped out. Starrk hummed in agreement, "yes but, just remember that I am your pervert," he said and grasped his own penis; he quickly guided it to his mate's entrance and shifted Ichigo into an easier passion to push in with. Ichigo yelped when he was stretched without any warning. "Uh, owe, Starrk what the hell?" Starrk hummed happily.

"You know," Starrk muttered and slowly started to thrust, "Your Yawn* so beautiful when you all flush like that?" Starrk groaned and started to suck Ichigo's pale flesh. Ichigo went boneless when Starrk finally started to suck on his second most sensitive place on his entire body, his mating mark. It was almost as good as getting a blowjob.

"Shit, when the hell did it get so… Sensitive?" Ichigo thought aloud. Starrk paused his lazy kisses, "You can only feel pleasure form me, ever." Starrk gave it a gentle nip that sent ichigo's intelligent's from a surprising IQ of about 150 to that of an over ripe vegetable. He wailed like a bitch in heat and started to squirm in need.

Starrk started to thrust faster and faster his wolf instincts were being forced out and this time Ichigo wanted that side out, he need it to be rough and fast. His hollow blood begged for it, to be filled with his mate's stronger seed, as it always became more potent when HIS Starrk got so horned up. Ichigo submissively whimpered and nuzzled his bustard's scruffy chin.

Suddenly it hit him, why was he acting this way? He immediately struggled against his instincts but was quickly pushed aside with his steadily becoming stronger, hollow instincts to submit to his strong smexy protector. The need to be filled was becoming over whelming "Starrk! Gods. Gods, please cum in me!" His insides wailed for it and he didn't like the fact that he had no idea why.

Starrk rumbled in his chest sending shockwaves through Ichigo's painfully hard penis rubbing deliciously between their sweaty bodies. Wails of pleasure and need could be heard throughout the halls for miles.

Ichigo squeezed desperately around his love's cock, loving being filled. His golden amber eyes were dark and animal-like with lust. With ever thrust he allowed little by little a small piece of denial of his beta nature that he had surprised and his well-controlled hollow instincts loss, he could no longer give a fuck if some unfortunate soul saw them like this, passionately fucking in the middle of public. Let them see him being claimed by his idiot bustard, filled with his cock. They needed to know he belonged to the wolf and would never willingly be with another. He could feel Starrk's balls tighten as they erotically slapped against his ass. Gods he was in heaven and if this was hell he never wanted to leave this place of enticing sinful pleasures and desires.

"STARRK!' Ichigo wailed and tugged ferociously on his perfect brown locks and swooped down for a vicious kiss full of lust and love. They nipped and looked as if they were going to suck each other's face off. Starrk eagerly bite into his mate's lip spilling almost black blood. Once his mate opened his mouth he plunged his thick, long tongue practically down his berry's throat. Neither cared as they eagerly sucked on each other's tongue.

Once Starrk tasted the delicious blood of his Ichi, he lost control completely. His hollow side howled in excitement and he began to thrust erratically. Starrk nor Ichigo noticed when the wall that Ichigo was being squashed against started to crumble to pieces.

Starrk excitedly grasped his mate's shaft and began to aggressively pull and squeeze it. Making his Ichigo buck and wail for him, he was so close, he knew that his little beta was as well. He began to run his fingers up and down the veins beneath his cock knowing that it was one of his berry's favorite places to be stroked on his cock. Starrk groaned at the pleasured noises sparring him on to the completion of himself and his bitch.

Starrk gave Ichigo one last harsh squeeze forcing his balls to give up the white liquid within them. Ichigo shrieked his mate's name whorishly and clamped down on his bustard, velvety walls spazming delicately with friction and tightness. Starrk whined at his berry's hungry ass's attempt of not allowing him to remove himself. He helplessly allowed his mate's spazming hole force his orgasm. A cloud of bliss hit both of them like a freight train as Starrk bite into his mate's mark and began filling Ichigo with a continues stream of seed, forcing another jet of warmth between them. Ichigo went completely limp afterwards and they both simply sat there for some time. Starrk howled triumphantly even though he could hardly hold up his mate. He was tired and still feeling orgasmic pleasure as he still was filling his orange haired beta was making it even harder to keep standing.

Suddenly it dawned on him, "Shit, Yawn* I forgot we would knot…," Starrk began to nuzzle his ichi's face. Staring at him for a moment. He calmly watched him sleep in his embrace. "Maybe he'll get pupped?" He tiredly murmured a small smile made its way across his face as he awkwardly Starrk picked up his and his little mate's clothing and weakly started toward his rooms. Hoping not to get caught in such an weakened position if he encountered a Soul Reaper, or worse one of the three Shinigami males that ruled the whole of Hueco Mundo.

**KENPACHI VS. NNOITRA**

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!" Kenpachi cackled out blood covering his face and a crazed look came across his face before making his final blow. "Pathetic. I can't believe I got myself so worked up over such a pathetic worthless piece of-"

"O, GODS! GODS, STARRK!" Kenpachi immediately stilled, "What the Fuck?" He said standing like a statue. "ICHI, MY ICHIGO YOU LIKE IT DON'T YOU?" A deeper possessive voice boomed out heavy with lust. He was startled out of his confusion by a high pitched voice, "Kennyyy, Are you listening to me?" Kenpachi sighed and glanced at the girl that was now sitting on his shoulder. "Why are those people making those noises? Are they hurt?" 'Shit, this is so dam awkward.' He thought unhappily. "Uh, well their doing things that adults do uh, sometimes." Yachuru put on of her little fingers to her chin, "Like what Kenny?" Kenpachi stiffened, "I will tell you, uh, later ok?" She began to give him her adorable little pouty lip 'attack' "But I want to know noooow!" She whined. She pause and started to look around when a loud wail and a spine chilling howl could be heard bouncing around the long corridors throughout a large portion of Las Noches.

"WHAT THE FUKING FUCK!" Kenpachi, the great scary, Kenpachi shrieked like a little girl and covered her eyes like a mother shielding her child form an inappropriate seen. "What's wrong Kenny? I want to see!" See said as she tried to squirm free.

Walking right past the was a handsome naked man, what was embarrassing to see was the fact the guy cock was still in the bitch, oddly up her scrumptious ass. The guy was walking down the dam hallway like he owned it and seemed not to even notice them.

"Kenny? Why does that man have his pee pee in that lady's butt?"

**ENDCHAPTER**

**The reason that I can update is because of my friends so thanks for that!**

**Please review my story!**

**P.S. I do not want to update until there is at least 15 reviews because people did not give me as many reviews as I wanted last time! **

**ALSO, I THINK THAT THIS IS THE LAST CHAP THAT I AM GOING TO PUT THE VOTING RULE ON BECAUSE IT IS ANNOYING ME!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry it has been so long people! My computer's Internet hasn't been working right sense I think February. I have done everything I can think of to fix it but nothing I do will fix it and I am good enough with my computer that I usually can fix it myself so I have no idea what is wrong with it... I am just glad that it works. **

**I am uploading this from my friend's computer. **

**When I couldn't update as often as I wanted to than I began to have trouble writing but I guess I have the spark back so I am trying to write chapters for the other stories and revise the Chapters in them as well. I think that I am going to focus on Grimmjow's Cub first, though.**

Me: "I'm so glad that I could finally update."

Shirogetsu: "Why the hell do ya feel that way?" Looks at me like I am an idiot.

Me: "Because I think it has been far to long."

Shiro and Me: Stare at Byakuya after he briskly walks in on our almost fight.

Byakuya: "I have found the one." Stares into space.

Shiro and Me: Stare at him and back off.

Me: "I think-"

Shirogetsu: "Yup, he's lost it... Lets go find Grimm-Kitty so we can poke him, see? I brought poking sticks, they have the carbon steal tips, not the crappy aluminum ones!"

Me: Give him a weird look. "We are not poking him with anything." Cross my arms with a that's final look.

Shirogetsu: Starts to pout. "Aawww, but, but I got the good ones!"

Me: "I said no!"

Shirogetsu: Gives me a said look."FIIINEEEEE"

**Chapter Start**

"Shit, shit, shit!" Was all that Kenpatchi could think. He had no idea what to do or say to Yacharu. "What do I do? Who in the hell would walk down the damn hall in their birthday-suit anyway? I mean what the fucking hell! People are around!" Kenpatchi thought. His eyes dilated from panic. "What am I suppose to do? What do I tell her?" He thought, feeling dizzy from the stress of the whole damn situation. "Why in the hell did this have to happen to me? Damn, I get myself in the shitest situations."Kenpatchi thought. He gripped his hair in one of his massive hands and harshly tugged,wincing slightly. A sweet quite melody tinged from his bells. "Shit, here it goes." He thought. Kenpachi gulped softly. He felt sweat ooze from every pore in his hulking body.

"Yaya, uh their doing stuff only grownups can do." Kenpachi grunted. He gave her an annoyed look.

"Ahhhww, why can grownups do all these things and I can't! You guys always get to do fun things that you say I can't do because I'm a kid! It's not fair Kenny!" Yacharu said thrashing her little body around with an angry pout on Kenpachi's shoulder.

Kenpachi almost sputtered. "What?" He thought. Not knowing at all how to respond to what she had said. Kenpachi's eye suddenly twitched. "It AIN'T fun! You do NOT want to do that type of shit, alright. It will fuck you up. You don't like be'in hurt right?" He said.

She shook her head with a confused expression. "How would it hurt me Kenny?" Yacharu asked. Her big eyes shining with childish curiosity, staring intently at him.

"Oh, Shit, really?" He thought. "Of course she would have to ask THAT question!" Kenpachi thought. "Well, uh," He began to scratch his head, " It will screw you up... Inside of your uh.. Areas, you know the ones I told you not to show off anymore. Uh, the ones that are covered up by your Hakamas..." He said. "Oh, gods! I can't believe I had to have that conversation with her. Please don't ask me anymore questions!" He thought in desperation.

"Oh, how would it hurt me though?" She asked, tilting her bubblegum haired head.

"Uh, well... You see-" Kenpachi tried to explain but was interrupted.

"HAY YOU! OLD GEEZER!" Kenpachi jerked his head. "dam, that's a bitch" he thought. His neck hurt like hell. "I shouldn't of turned so dam fast!" Kenpachi mentally grumbled.

"ARE YOU LISTENING? EEERR! ARE YOU GOING SENILE OR SOMETHING?" An angry young girl shouted at Kenpachi jumping up and down. Her face was bared in outrage.

"What the hell?" Kenpachi mumbled. Staring at the girl in front of him. "Who in the hell dressed this girl?" He thought.

"EWW! YUCK, YOU OLD PERVERT! CHECKING A KID OUT! THAT'S SOOOO GROSS!" She said, looking a little green. "LITTLE BRAT RUN AWAY FROM THAT SICK FUCK! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?" The young green haired girl said, pulling her hair.

"What the hell are you talking about brat? I ain't into that disgusting shit." Kenpachi said. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Yaya yaya, what ever makes you sleep at night, OLD PERVY GUY." She said making an agreement gesture. "So, what was I going to ask... OH, YAYA! Have you seen a lazyass guy, has brown hair a goatee comes to the name of Starrk also to idiot, lazyass, and bastard? He probably is with a person with orange hair, EERRR THAT HE IS TRYING TO CONVERT TO HIS LAZYASS WAYS!" The young Annacar growled, with clenched fists.

"Uuhh..." Kenpachi grunted. "So, that asshole was the fucker that got me into this talk thing with Yacharu and he gets that dam sexy piece of ass? What the fuck gods? What in the fucking hell did I do in a past life to piss you all off, I mean really? All the assholes get good shit and all I get is a brat who is going to be hell when she's older and gets that blood shit going on and a shity Zanpakto that I ain't even able to make do nothing but cut the shit out of weak idiots." Kenpachi thought with an angry tick.

"The nakey man went down that way!" Yacharu said and pointed down a hallway.

"THANKS WEIRD BRAT! BYE,BRAT GET HELP PERVY OLD GUY IT'S NOT HEALTHY TO THINGS LIKE THAT ABOUT KIDS, REMEMBER THAT!" The strange girl (Lillinette? You guys know I'm not great at spelling) said, waving and quickly dashed down the hallway.

"Wait," Yacharu said, putting her little pointer finger to her chin. "Opsy, I think the pee pee man went the other way..." She said. "So what are we going to do Kenny?"

**STARRK AND ICHIGO**

Starrk shuffled down the last hallway before his hallway. He was being careful not to jolt his mate to much. It really wasn't for his Berry's benefit, completely, but more for his own. Starrk strongly doubted that Ichigo would be waking up for any circumstance for at least a few hours. No, Starrk was afraid that he wouldn't be able to stay on his feet if his cock was pulled or twisted in his mate's tasty little bottom. Ichigo would be pissed if Starrk accidental crushed him. "Bad thought! Shiver* he would rip me right out!" Starrk thought, his eyes grew the size of saucers.

Starrk fearfully looked down at his Berry's adorable scowling face. Starrk's face broke out in a dopey grin. His mate would need to rest after his knot began to release. It would be easier for his mate to get pupped if he rested comfortably for a bit.

Starrk shivered he wanted to touch his beta's belly. He couldn't help but vividly imagine what his mate would look like swollen with his cubs. If he wasn't already knotted he would be hard and leaking pre-cum in rivers. His Ichigo would be so-so beautiful! He would be more than willing to deal with his mood swings and he doubted they could be any worse than they already were.(Uhhu...)

"Ehh, Sar'k sto' grope'n me, stupi' perv't" Ichigo mumbled.

Starrk snickers turned into a yelp when his beta began to wiggled. Starrk went rigged, panting lightly. Starrk wasn't sure if he could stay upright if Ichigo didn't stop tugging on his aching knot so pleasurably. Starrk sighed in relief when his Ichi-Berry finally settled down with a grumbly nuzzle of his chest.

Starrk began to shuffle as fast as he could, he couldn't handle his Ichi-chan doing that again. He could feel his swell begin its slow dissipation. He couldn't have any of his seed flowing out, he would have no pup and he desperately wanted one. He loved the idea of having a pup.

Starrk grinned when he found himself within seeing range of his door. "Thank gods!" Starrk said.

He squashed Ichigo to the wall. He quickly twisted the nob to his door and slipped in. He allowed both his mate's clothing and his own to fall the floor with hardly a noise.

Before Starrk had any idea what was happening a foot shot itself between the door and the wall. The door swung open to reveal a Soul Reaper captain. His captain's jacket elegantly flowed from the force of the gust its owner had caused.

"I Byakuya Kuchiki, leader of the noble Kuchiki clan and captain of squad si-au-..." The intruder said before doing a double take. His eyes went wide and he had to force his mouth to close with an audible click.

Byakuya's cheeks went pink as he tried to advert his eyes from the other male's man meat. The shame of it all, he had wanted to attack a man still copulating with another and announced it! He had shamed himself.

Starrk carefully turned to face the intruder his knot was gone now. If he slipped at all his fluids would rush out of his Ichi's pert little bum and most likely be completely wasted.

Byakuya couldn't help but stare at the beautiful young woman's body. His blush returned and deepened when his wondering eyes met Starrk's large softened erection.

"Why would he put THAT within such a succulent bottom? Her body, her hair.. She almost looks like she could be formal captain Kurosaki's son... But no.. She couldn't be could she? That young girl... Without even seeing the pretty little things face, I know, I know that I love her." Byakuya thought with conviction. "I thought that I felt more love for - than I could for anyone else, ever, but... I already love her more than you, -, I don't just love her... I'm in love with her?" Byakuya thought.

Starrk slowly eased his way to a large pile of pillows in the middle of the room. He was upset that his mate would most likely not get pregnant this time but, as long as his mate was alright he would be ok as well. He would be able to fill him with his cubs another, less dangerous time, if his mate was not already growing their pups within his belly.

A thought clicked in Byakuya's mind. Without even glancing at the young MAN(as manly as he could be...), not woman(he would have known this little fact) and turned to attack the naked man in front of him. "He must have raped her! Disgusting, drugging and raping such a magnificent creature. He would pay and after she will come home with me where we shall get married and then after, we will get to know one another, I know that we are perfect for each other." He thought.

"Be prepared disgusting anna-"

"ERRR! STARRK WHY THE HELL IS THE ASSHOLE HERE AND WHY THE HELL WEREN'T YOU HERE! I LOOKED ALL OVER FOR THE TWO OF YOU!" Lilionette said. Her hands were on her hips and a tick mark was throbbing on her forehead.

Byakuya stood sideway so he could face both of his enemy.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT JERK ASS!" Lilionette said. Before punishing him in the crotch.

Byakuya could do nothing but stare in horror before impact.

**End Chapter**

So this is the 26th chapter. Sorry that I haven't updated in so long if you didn't read the notes above it was because my Internet isn't responding properly. Annoying as hell, I know but I can not fix it so sorry people.

My birthday is June 22 so awesome to me. I am planing on reviewing most of my stories I am doing it a bit at the moment. I also am starting to work on updates for a few of my other stories.

I would still like a nice profile picture.

Thanks for reading, please review!


	27. Chapter 27Longest chapter posted

Hi, I am going as you can see, to try to update more often. I hope you all like the chapter. I was trying to be funny but I don't think it is, I think I was focusing on being funny to much so, hope you don't fall asleep.

To the people that thought that I have had a beta correct my chapters since a little after the note page, I haven't had those Beta'd, I only have my first chapter Beta'd I have just improved BIG TIME! I am pretty proud of that. Don't know how I was suddenly much better but I'm glad. I feel like a Sim, as in a person off of one of those Sims games, I feel like I'm filling up those ability bars, I will be bad at something than suddenly I get way better at it, weird...

Anyway trying to do better, Please vote on my poll, Review, blahblahblah, you know the normal stuff I say.

Me: Walk into house with food. Drop food and flip out! "WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Shirogetsu: "You saw nothing!"

Me: "The hell I saw nothing, you return those!" Try to not have a heart attack, to young for that, and death.

Shirogetsu: "Awh, but there-there so shhhhhiny!" Rubs cursed museum treasure.

Me: Starts to shake him, "I AM NOT GOING TO PRISON, Or getting cursed."

Shirogetsu: "But-but, isn't my happiness worth more than your unimportant life?"

Me: gives him the death eye.

Shirogetsu: "And it's not likeeee there such thing as a curse." Makes a waving motion.

Our ceiling suddenly falls in.

Me: Twitching than growl, "GET RID OF THOSE NOOOOW!" Grab them and throw them to Aqua, who is staring at the broken ceiling that almost fell on him.

Shirogetsu: Falls to his knees, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Aqua: Stares at them, opens a Garagunta, "These must go."

Shirogetsu: "It was a coincidence!"

The kitchen suddenly starts to flood.

Shirogetsu: "That was one too! I think... NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Suddenly pounces, "Shiny!MINE IT'S MINE!" Slips bottle cap into his pocket.

Me: Roll my eyes. "I can't deal with this anymore, read and please review. Shiro no one wants your stupid bottle cap!"

**Start Chapter 27**

Byakuya dropped like a stone, holding himself. He was in to much pain to feel any amount of shame in the act.

Lilynette grabbed him by the back of his jacket and lunched him through the now open door. "GET THE HELL OUT, YOU SHOULDN'T BE IN HERE ASSHOLE!" Lilynette ran out in to the hallway to body slam herself into the gasping Kuchiki.

Starrk followed, still unclothed. He had enough thought to kick the door shut before, like Lilynette lunching himself legs first at his opponent.

**In the Room**

Ichigo groggily woke. He felt cranky and sore and lonely. Where the hell was his Starrk? He needed him. He felt full and uncomfortable in the position he was in. Starrk needed to rearrange him, didn't the moron know that? Gods, he pissed him off sometimes!

He felt that he shouldn't move, probably some odd instinct thing again, it didn't help that his ass felt like it was put through a damn meat tenderizer. Who in the hells idea was it to fuck that hard anyway? It had to be STARRK'S! It couldn't have been his idea, he must have done that damn sexy alpha thing and coerced him into it, the evil bastard!

Ichigo sniffled a little and winced when he tried to move his lower half. He growled, "STTTTTAAARRRK! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! NOW!" He said. His face contorted in an angry scowl.

**Hallway**

Starrk heard his adorable mate's angry yell and whimpered, his instincts told him to go to his mate, to please him. The tone his mate yelled with worried him, he was afraid his mate would move and of what my happen to himself, Starrk if he did not listen to the call of his aggressive distressed mate, he didn't even want to think of the things he may do if he were not to go to him soon.

Starrk was surprised by the black haired Reaper's sudden recovery, as the man abruptly lounged sword in hand at him.

He didn't even notice when a pair of Soul Reapers entered his quarters, because of the Kuchiki's disgusting accusations. They upset and were very awful hurt things he said, like that he had raped his Ichigo, RAPED! Starrk would NEVER hurt his beta, he would die for him.

Starrk snarled and drew his sword, afraid if he didn't he would severely damage his compound area, and maybe harm his Berry in the process. Starrk refused to listen to the Reaper any longer he would watch him bleed out and die agonizingly as he was devoured by his hungry beta.

**In the Room**

Ichigo had just managed to put his Alpha's oversized shirt on. He frowned, it looked like an oversized female garment. What was it again, a dwess, dress? Yes, it was called a dress and it nearly went to his knees. He couldn't help but moan at the smell of it, smelled like Starrk. If his lower body didn't hurt so damn bad than he probably would have been so aroused and dragging Starrk in their room by his thick sexy cock. Ichigo blushed, gods Starrk was a sexy beast! He sighed thinking about how gorgeous his lazyass was. He was an excellent alpha, VERY EXELLENT! He shivered thinking about how sexy he was, he almost wished he would stiffen so his lazy bastard would suck his prick or something, Starrk had a magical mouth. Gods, that guy knew how to use tongue!

Ichigo looked up expecting his wolf-in-lacking-armor, instead he eyes met with a very scruffy blushing face. He was handsome but not nearly as handsome as his Starrk!

The man rushed to Ichigo's side in an instant and held his petite long fingered hand, kissing in flirtatiously.

"It's alright if your shy, even though you lack bosom, I still think your perfect. "He said while Ichigo leaned farther and farther away, "You my darling are more beautiful than the the spring blossoms of any flower! More beautiful than the most vibrant of leaves of Autumn and more beautiful than the winters snow fall! Will you my tigeress, come home with me and eventually become my wife?" He said looking deep into the creeped out, twitching Ichigo's eyes.

The white haired man behind the brown haired one looked at his friend sheepishly and pulled at him, "I am sorry if my friend frightened you miss!" He turned to his friend and began to whisper harshly at him while Ichigo watched with growing annoyance.

"Shunsui! What are you thinking? You can't just go up to someone and do that!" The white haired man said waving his hands around.

"But Joshiro! She's so beautiful and perfect!" He said.

Joshiro glanced at Ichigo and looked away with a pale blush.

Shunsui grinned slyly, "Oh, you like her too!" He snickered pevertadly.

"Ma-maybe..." Joshiro said.

"You know were both good looking men, we already fancy each other, I don't think it would hurt to add a lovely little lady don't you think? Add a feminine touch?" Shunsui said wiggling an eyebrow suggestibly.

"Alright" Joshiro said with a smile.

Both Shunsui and Joshiro turned Ichigo, who was fuming and ready to kill.

Joshiro walked up to Ichigo with a sweet smile and a little wave of his hand, "Hello, uh, my name is Joshiro and this," Joshiro made a gesture in Shunsui's direction, "Is Shunsui, um would you like to-"

Shunsui was at Ichigo's side in a millisecond, "Please little goddess, tell us your name so we may bask in its perfection! And well come on the most romantic of any dates you may have ever had with us, my most beautiful lilly blossom." Shunsui said repeatedly kissing Ichigo's hand and began to make a trail up his arm.

Ichigo's vains in his forehead visibly began to throb. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! ARE YOU ALL CRAZY?" He said yanking his arm away from the wet kissing mouth. Ick his arm was all nasty and wet by some weirdo!

Joshiro pulled something out of his robs with an adoring smile. "Here!"

Joshiro thrust a 'strangely' rapped object into Ichigo's lap. "What the hell is it?" Ichigo said studying it with suspicion.

"You, you don't know the wonders of chocolate?" Shunsui said in disbelief. "WE MUST SAVE THIS POOR SOUL!"

Right when Ichigo was about to strangle the man practically sitting next to him the door opened again.

Three heads peaked in and all three quickly stumbled in.

"Oh, hi there cutie! A red haired woman said gushing over Ichigo.

"Rangiku! Leave her alone." A short blushing white haired boy said.

"That person is not a female, Hitsuguya-san." a book holding woman said behind shining glasses.

"Gasp* Nanao how could you say such a horrable thing! Don't listen to her love, she is just jelous of your perfect beauty!" Shunsui said trying to hug Ichigo along with Joshiro.

"Wha-what do you mean she isn't a girl? Just because she has short hair doesn't mean anything?" Hitsuguya said looking confused.

"Owh, your so silly captain! He would be a pretty girl though, isn't that right little cutie!" Rangiku cooed.

"YAYA, I'M NOT A GIRL NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Ichigo said.

"Don't put yourself down love, just because you are without a large bosom and your voice is low doesn't mean you are male!" Joshiro said while he and Shunsui swooned over him.

"ERRR, are all male alphas MORONS or is it me?" Ichigo said and dug his fingernails into Shunsui's arm when his hands began to get to low for his liking.

"OHW!" Shunsui whined. Nanao whipped him in the head after Ichigo's nails dug in.

"Stop molesting people you don't even know captain, its creepy and rude." She said sliding up her gasses.

"Are you jeaaaalousss Nanao darling?" Shunsui said wiggling his eyebrow at her.

She sighed, "Only in your dreams sir."

"Owh, don't be that way Nanao!" Shunsui said pouting.

"Captains leave the poor thing alone, he must be frightened half to death! Isn't that right you poor little sweety!" Rangiku said, "Oh, yaya, was I the only one that saw that sexy naked guy fighting captain Kuchiki? He had a big set on him didn't he?" Rangiku said and giggled.

Hitsuguya made a choking noise and held his throat Joshiro immediately stood up and went over to him. He patted him on the back until he coughed up the pick of gum that had got caught in his throat. "Cough* cough* Ran-Rangiku! I can't believe your talking about such things! It is completely inappropriate!"

Shunnsui tried to cover Ichigo's ears but he smacked the hands away, "Don't talk about such things infront of her-his? What ever gender my beloved is, is beautiful virgin ears!"

Ichigo felt like he was going to kill that STD ridden bitch how dare she think that his Starrk was sexy! Starrk was his, she shouldn't have even been eying anything, the only thing anyone but ICHIGO should have been paying attention to was Starrk's toes and not even very close attention to them, they were his perfect toes damn it! The only one that should be even thinking about ogling him and his perfect feet was Ichigo!

Ichigo growled startling everyone in the room. "Lets get three things straight. I am NOT A FUCKING WOMAN WITH SOME WEIRD GUY VOICE! I AM NOT A VIRGIN, I MEAN REALLY I GOT FUCKED LESS THAN AN HOUR AGO!"

"WHAT! You can't be deflowered, NOOOOOOO! Oh, and a guy too, but NOOOOOOOOO!"Shunsui said, sounding devastated.

"Sigh* captain, we have already gone over this he is not a girl it is easy enough to follow isn't it?" Nanao drawled.

"I thought so too." Rangiku said in a chipper tone before looking concerned, "Are you, alright sweety?" She said looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo's face was bright angry red and his fists were at his sides. "I should KILL you! You looked at my ALPHA! WHAT THE HELL!"

"What your what?" Shunsui said patheticly.

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOUR ACTING LIKE YOU HAVEN'T HEARD OF AN ALPHA OR SOMETHING!" Ichigo said.

"You mean like a dog or something?" (I'm going to use Toshiro) Toshiro said.

"WHAT? NOT LIKE AN ANIMAL! GODS YOU PEOPLE ARE WEIRD!" Ichigo looked ready to kill someone but forced himself to calm a little, "Starrk is my MATE and you shouldn't have been looking at him like that you ugly bitch, he's mine!" Ichigo said, while he was trying to stand up.

"HAY, that's really rude, I would think that you would like to show off such a good looking guy!" Rangiku said sounding offended.

"WHAT! Why the hell would I want to do that you-you whore, he is MINE!" Ichigo said.

"Someone sounds a little possessive, if I had a yummy man like that I would want to share him with the world." Rangiku said in a matter of fact tone.

Ichigo saw red, she was going to die for saying or even thinking about such things. She was planing on taking his bastard the possessiveness in him from his hollow instincts refused to even think other she didn't mean it that way. Ichigo had to get rid of the threat by ether A Killing her himself or B Call for Starrk who will get rid of her, all of them actually but will probably only kill the flirting alphas or C Ichigo malls Rangiku to death and screams for help... Well Starrk would probably kill the females for him if he made his dislike known to his smexyness.

Ichigo forced his aching body to pounce. THAT BITCH HAD TO DIE!

Rangiku squealed when she was pushed to the ground. Ichigo rapped his hands around her neck and began to strangle her shaking her head and bashing it into the floor bellow.

"AH! RANGIKU! STOP!" Toshiro said pulling at Ichigo's shirt.

"Now, sweety settle down." Joshiro said with a placating gesture.

Nanao tried to help pull Ichigo off but it just made him more angry and he snapped at her hand. "ERR STOP SAYING THINGS AND HELP US SAVE RANGIKU'S LIFE I ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH PAPER WORK I DON'T NEED ANYMORE!" She hit Ichigo with her book to fend off another snap.

Shunsui quickly got bit when he tried to pry Ichigo's hands from the flailing Rangiku's throat. Joshiro managed to knock him off of Rangiku. Toshiro, Nanao, and Shunsui held him down, barely.

Rangiku held her throat and coughed, "That wasn't very nice at all." She said. "Your Way to possessive for it to be healthy you know!"

Ichigo snarled and thrashed harder. "RANGIKU! STOP ANTAGONIZING HIM!"

"Well, that's sexy!" Shunsui said.

Everyone glared at him.

"I still think we should bring him with us." Shunsui said.

"I agree," Joshiro said.

"I guess will bring him." Toshiro said gritting his teeth.

Ichigo paniced when they began to try to bind his limbs together.

"SSSTARRRRK! GET YOUR ASSS IN HERE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Starrk of course was already done harming the other soul reaper and went to aid his Beta Berry-poo.

He kicked open the door. He panicked when he saw his Ichigo struggling against a horde of awful Soul Reapers.

"You WILL get away from my Ichigo!" Starrk said rage in his eyes.

"Oh, I knew that I was forgetting to ask something! So that's your name!" Rangiku said.

"Yaya, I thought that I was missing something." Shunsui said, before yelping from a kick in the face.

"Oh, what a cute name! Strawberry-chan!" Rangiku said giggling before she got a small chunk bitten out of her arm, "SHIT! OWH OWH OWH!" She said and held the bleeding wound. "That was just nasty of you!"

"I said GET AWAY FROM HIM! NOW!" Starrk said, fangs elongating as his wolf raged. Starrk stalked over to the 'attackers' of his mate. He stomped on Shunsui's foot, kneeing him in the face when he bent in reflex. A loud crunch could be heard, and made all of the soul reapers flinch.

"CAPTAIN!" Nanao yelled when Shunsui didn't get back up and blood flowed from his nose.

After she and Shunsui let go of Ichigo he easily freed himself and crawled over to sit at his alpha's feet. Starrk rumbled happily and picked Ichigo up.

"Starrk! Gods I'm so happy you got me." He said nuzzling him submissively.

"I'm sorry Berry-chan! I should have just risked over kill! I love you. Are you alright, did any of them touch you inappropriately? Why are you just staring, speak to me! Count to 5000!"

Ichigo blushed, "I'm fine. Now put me down by the one with the ugly mole hair, real quick."

"Your not going near THEM." Starrk said. The way he said 'them' sounded like he was talking with Ichigo about letting him stay in a room infested with vermin.

"NOW"Ichigo said threateningly.

Starrk immediately put him down near the female. He knew that tone, it was I am going to knee some one tone, he didn't want to be the one that was going to be kneed.

"What's that look for?" Rangiku asked ignoring everyone around her but the angry guy infront of her and having trouble looking at him because of her in ability to look away from that mouth watering man meat. Shit it made her all hot and bothered!

"For looking at MY alpha!"Ichigo said fuming, an evil look crossed his face before he kneed her in the groin.

She yelled and held herself. Starrk flinched a little.

"Rangiku are you alright?" Toshiro asked. He glared up, expecting to see Ichigo but instead he was only a little over a foot away from a twitching cock.

He fell back with an almost violet colored blush. He had never felt such embarrassment in his life, LIFE!

"She does have mole hair, eeewwh!" Starrk said with a grossed out shiver.

"HAY, KING LAZYASS! WHY THE HELL ARE ALL THESE MORONS IN HERE!" Lillynette said with her hand on her hips and an annoyed look on her face.

Starrk snorted, "Please remove them brat."

She Cracked her knuckles, "WHO'S FIRST?" She said with a cruel grin and an evil twinkle in her eye.

**End Chapter 27**

**I hope it wasn't to boring, seemed like there may have been to much diologe. Tell me if I did, reviews are very appreciated and I still would like some profile pics still. What do you guys think should happen? **

**You guys should be very happy this is the longest chapter I have ever posted, I MEAN EVER! This chapter is 3302 words long!**

**Very important, I have a poll up for one of my stories. It is for my story, What! I Can't Be! It is for who Ichigo should have a crush on, the one after will be made with the top 3-5 voted people on the poll. He next poll will be fore who is with Ichigo, please vote it is on my profile page.**

**Please Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi, sorry I didn't post sooner some stuff was going on I wrote what was going on at the end of the chapter. Sorry again and also I am now on Wattpad, under the name Shirogetsu. I even have a crappy Picture of him as my avatar. Thanks again and please review.**

**Chapter 28**

"AND STAY OUT ASSHOLES!" Lillynette said as she through Rangiku out the door. She bounced against the opposite wall and landed on Toshiro.

Toshiro began to gasp for air and fearfully pushed at her enormous bosom. Shunsui panicked when Toshiro stopped thrashing and quickly removed the young captain from the suffocating embraced of the uncontentious red head.

Toshiro took deep ragged breaths and coughed. "Th-thank you! I-I thought that I was going to die!" He said blushing.

"No problem! Glad I could help prevent such a tragic demise." Shunsui said. He gave Toshiro a manly pat on the back that was a little to manly and knocked him on his face.

"Ow! Shwit! I-I thwink wy nose wis bwokwen!" Toshiro said holding his bleeding rapidly swelling nose, blood began to spill from between his fingers and trickle all over the floor and began to stain his captain's jacket.

Shunsui squawked, "Damn, I'm sorry you have to believe me when I tell you that I didn't mean to do that to you! Shit we need to get you something to stop the bleeding a bit. At least it isn't something that we need to go find Unahana for." Shunsui said with a sheepish look.

"Yes, at least we're all fine there isn't really any injuries to worry about." Joshiro said with a smile.

Shunsui picked Rangiko up and tossed her over his shoulder. Nanao dusted herself off beside him.

"Your right! There's nothing that can't be fixed with a little rest! Than we can come back and save our princess!" Shunsui said. He through his fist in the air so determined that he dropped Rangiku on her head. Rangiku groaned in pain.

"Shwusuiw-swan! Wou dwopped hwer wou widiwot!" Toshiro said waving his bloody hands around, his cheeks red and a rip tomato. His face looked wild with anger.

"Whow, calm down!" Shunsui said with a placating gesture. "She'll be fine we'll just get her some pain meds or something, nothing to freak out about!"

"Wothing two fweak wout about? Wou dwopped hwer won hwer heawd!" Toshiro said. Looking as if he were ready to throttle him.

Shunsui picked up Rangiku and through her back over his shoulder.

The moment Joshiro took a step he froze and began to cough until blood began to splatter onto his jacket sleeve.

"OWH, SHWIT! What wo we dwo! Cwalm dwone," Toshiro thought he felt overwhelmed his cheeks were still bright his eyes where practically bulging out of his head. He cleared his thought. He quickly went to Joshiro's side.

"Are you alright!" Shunsui said.

"Of course he isn't alright idiot." Nanao said whacking her captain in the back of the head with her book.

"Aw, Nanao, love that hurt!" Shunsui said pouting.

Nanao rolled her eyes. "We need to take Ukitake-San to Unahana-san quickly, he will be unable to go to far on his own if we do not hurry."

"Hai" The others minus Rangiku said, she simple groaned again.

"I'm I'm sorry that I'm such a bother, Shunsui..." Joshiro said between coughs.

Shunsui smiled and grasped Joshiro's hand "Do not say such things my dear little minxy puppy!" Shunsui said and kissed Joshiro from the tips of his fingers up his arm. Joshiro blushed and looked ready to swoon over the affection. He coughed a little again.

"Come my loveliness we can get our cute little fire kitty later!" Shunsui said with a suggestive grin.

Joshiro blushed at the implication of the grin. He smiled and nodded brilliantly.

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "Wag we." He muttered only loud enough for himself to hear.

The four Soul Reapers turned and began to walk down the way that they had all came in search of Unahana.

**Sazyel's Lab**

He was annoyed. Aizen refused to allow him to collect specimens. It wasn't like Soul Reapers were an endangered species!

He was also annoyed by the fact that that moron that poor Ichigo had the misfortune of mating with had forgotten all about Gigais that he had asked for him to make. If he had known that his friend was going to be mated to such a lazy brainless amoeba he would have confined him to his own lab and quarters. He wouldn't mind mating with him either.

Sazyel knew that he didn't look or act a dominant because technically he wasn't but what the others didn't know was he was able to change from a submissive to a dominant and back if he needed too.

It was a very rare trait. He normally leaned in the dominant direction but wasn't a drooling love sick moron around sweet intelligent little Ichigo. Even if he was completely dominant it wouldn't have affected him to bad.

He used his brain and not his cock when he made his decisions. Ichigo was an excellent friend anyway. He had thought himself above such things but he wouldn't give up Ichigo. Starrk needed to learn that he wasn't the only individual that Ichigo was allowed to see, Sazyel couldn't handle being around the bumbling roaches that he was forced to use as lab assistance much longer they were dumb as one cell organisms.

Ichigo could have been an excellent scientist. He absorbed information like a sponge and they got along great. Ichigo was his only friend that he could ever remember having.

"They need to remove these sacks of artificial meat soon.. I hope that moron eventually remembers that he even asked me to do this for him. He was so stupid. How could you stand him?" Sazyel said. He sighed and began to stir a foamy blue liquid. It hissed quietly. Sazyel added a silver-red chemical that looked similar to mercury and put a mask on from around his neck. A ploom of red fumy smoke burst from the container.

He carefully took an eyedropper and as he was going to lean in to watch how many drops of the fluid went into the concoction a loud bang shook the entire lab. And made him drop the entire bottle into the beaker.

Sazyel shrieked and ran for his life. He quickly got behind the strongest blast shield he had and huddled down to wait, he hoped that he wouldn't die, he was much to beautiful to die. He also thought it was a very stupid way to die. Death by modified, hair de-tangling potion! Erggh, Worst/ most embarrassing way to parish he could think of at that terrifying moment. The price of beautiful hair was a steep one.

"You tell him!" one of the annancar whispered

"No you, he's scary!" one said fearfully fiddling with the hem of his jacket.

The other annancar pushed the other harshly, making him stumble.

"B-boss?" The Annancar said visibly trembling.

Sayzel looked up at the bumbling fool.

"What do you want you brainless in-great! Can't you see I am busy trying to survive!" He said, only moments before the explosion sent the two flying across the lab in a painful ploom of noxious fumes. They both screamed bloody murder in agony as flesh began to be eaten away in bubbly puddles of putrid liquified body tissue. They along with several other Fraction were wailing and writhing on the floor and where ever else they had ended up at. Bones and flesh melting away and organs began to rupture.

Sayzel was of course unharmed, one of his creations strapped to his chest and a make on his face.

"I am glad that I am soooooo intelligent and remembered to grab my shield generator." He said his hand was held out in front of him dramaticly.

He walked over to the annancar that had tried to tell him something before being interrupted by the explosive smog of death.

"Now you, tell me what happened!" He said.

"AWWWAHH! PLEAS-E MA-MASTER PLEASE MAKE IT gurgle* STOP!" He shrieked thrashing so hard that the floor below him cracked and weakened bones began to crack.

Sayzel sighed and looked exasperated, "What did you do?" He said sounding as if he was asking a small child, and in Sayzel's opinion they weren't much different but unlike a child his idiot 'assistance' couldn't be taught anything at all a child could.

"We-WELL WE WE-re Just LOOK-ING AT THAT BIG bo-X THING AND AND,"

"And what?" Sayzel said his tone fraught with hidden danger.

"WEEEELLL! Gasp* We WHERE JUST TOUCHING THE THE PRETTTTTY PI-PICTURES AND IT OPENED!" The annancar said before screaming hoarsely. Several snaps reverberated through the walls of the vast complex. Ear deafening screams were heard less than a few moments later.

Sayzel knew that it was the sound of their bones snapping. He was glad that they were in such terrible pain because he was enraged by what he had heard from his brain dead servant.

"You did what! I told you to stay away from that!" Sayzel said his fist clenching painfully. He didn't even know what was in that accursed thing. A black yellow eyed goopy thing slithered sneakily under a broken table and over to one of the bodies that Sayzel made for Ichigo and Starrk. Ichigo's was less damaged and more attractive in the slimy creatures opinion so it slide into the mouth leaving a slug like trail of black slime.

The body began to twitch and wriggle before its eyes flashed open. They became consumed with tendrils of black and the body's eyes turned a glowing yellow. It weakly forced its self to its feet and nearly fell over.

The body's arms and legs jerked violently with every movement as it slowly repaired and learned how to control a body again.

The body quickly began to change becoming taller and more masculine. The creature's hair and skin pigment faded to paper white in only minutes.

Sayzel had a nagging feeling that kept telling him to turn around, something was off and he was beginning to feel a power building in the air. He frowned but ignored it in favorite of watching his fraction slowly die.

A tap on his shoulder sent him spinning to face the other direction. He stumbled back when he met the very hollow eyes of the dominate man. Something made his skin crawl in the predatory eyes. The creature sniffed and licked its lips with a long blue tongue.

"What is that smell?" The creature said in a strange watery voice. He sniffed at Sayzal then turned to follow the mouth watering scent, it was delicious. Sayzal went to grab the thing in the now somewhat Ichigo looking Gigia. "What are you doing!" He said.

The thing snatched its arm away. He giggled with a mad look in his eyes and tisked at Sayzel. "Uh,Uh, uuuuh, that ain't a very smart thin' to do." He said in a sing song voice. Sayzal backed away. He had a terrible feeling building in his gut. Something about this creature was giving him goosebumps.

"What are you trying to find?" Sayzal asked.

The creature grinned, "The pre'tty smell. It's gonna be my queen."

Sayzal frowned he had no idea what the abomination was speaking of. He hated when he didn't know things.

"Queen?" Sayzal said.

"Oh, didn't I mention, I was the foma' rula of Hueco Mundo?" He said gleefully. "An' I plan to take back my place an' make what eva' has dis' scent be my mate." He said.

**End Chapter28**

**Sorry it took forever. I had most of it done a long time ago had my wisdom teeth taken out and school started, yay 1 year left of high school! But anyway sorry I should have gotten it done a long time ago. Please tell me if I ended it to suddenly.**

**Also, please vote on my poll for what! I can't be! I have only I think 13 people that have and there are so many of the people voted for that are tied so I can't pick the winners.**

**Also, I was convinced by my friend to join Wattpad and post a story I have been working on it on and off for almost a year. If you want to see it the chapter that I have up is being corrected but I think it is pretty good. The name of it is A Beta Among Alphas: Secrets of the Lycanburgs.**

Please review and sorry again!


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry for the long wait very busy!

**I have done so may things lately including making a Wattpad account for the book that I am writing, got a Youtube channel, YazziyousDaydreamer of course was what I named it, and also I got a Email account that is for all of these things along with family matters involving my psychotic mom and sister... I swear that I am going to die young from all of the stress. I am actually getting grey hairs and I fell like my chest is going to crush my heart one of these days because it hurts all of the time, well Enough of that!**

**When I have important stuff at the bottom of the story, Under line means important yada yada.**

It is about all of these things, excluding family matters, all I have to say is my sister is even more of a bitch than even I thought she was and finally other people believe me when I said she was a sadistic psycho.

**Start Chapter 29**

The hollow within Ichigo's gigai refused to give up. He could smell the delicious sent of the beta in a trail. He licked his lips with a blue tongue and grinned. "I bet ya are going ta be great in bed!" He said in a liquidity wail. Eventually it led him to a mostly destroyed hallway and in the center of it was a simple white door that blended in almost perfectly.

Before he could do anything the pink haired thing that he had seen before ran to the door and forced it open. He had seen him, the fear glowed like embers from his eyes and the taste of it filled the air. It made the hollow salivate in hunger, drool began to dribble down his face. He hummed, "I know who I'm ganna eat first." He said grinning darkly.

**Starrk's Room**

Starrk couldn't help but to obsessively check Ichigo over for injuries. "My poor poor beta! Are you alright? Being forced to be around those things! It's ok if you want to cry! You can cry on me!" He said sounding completely hysterical.

His Beta had been harmed by those bastard and he SMELLED LIKE OTHER MALES! Starrk whimpered and began to nuzzle his Berry.

"Starrk get the fuck off of me I'm fine!" Ichigo pouted. He crossed his arms and went to snap at his mate again when that god awful smell hit his nose again. But they weren't there? He enhaled deeply and followed the smell with his nose.

"SHIT! EEEWW Starrk I smell like those things! They smell so damn gross! I-I think that I need-" He was cut off mid-sentence, "-A bath right now?" Starrk gritted out between his teeth. "Uh yaya-AHHH!" Ichigo squealed like a little girl when Starrk tossed Ichigo over one of his very naked shoulders and began to suck on the side of his sweet little bum.

Ichigo shivered but still could not harden. He pouted, it wasn't fair! Starrk was all frisky and horny and Ichigo swallowed and stared down and over his shoulder.

Ichigo just wanted to ride that perfect leaking piece of hardened wolf meat! He began to drool and imagining himself being fucked up the ass with it. He would be more than glad to get mounted by his bastard in front of anyone and everyone that ether tried to attract him or if they wanted what completely BELONGED to Ichigo. He would KILL them if they even thought about HIS Starrk inappropriately!

Starrk sat Ichigo down next to the small pool sized tube and smiled a puppyish smile at Ichigo. Ichigo went bright red when Starrk began to rub between his legs and he couldn't harden up, he couldn't!

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

I could feel absolute embarrassment flash through my body. It burned through every pore I had and if the annoying grin he was flashing at me indicated anything than I was red as a damn tamato? Tamoto? Well what ever the damn red things were called, I was as red as one!

It was embarrassing not being able to harden, I just wasn't able to and it wasn't because of him at all! Shit he was hot as hell looking and the look of his cock. I couldn't help but shiver and lightly pant when my ass began to clench, he needed to be inside, now!

"Starrrrrk please! I-I need!" I couldn't speak properly after that it just hurt. "Starrk now!" I couldn't help but snap at him. He needed to fuck me, make the ache go away and the lazy bastard was just sitting there looking like a confused idiot. His puppy eyes looking cute and hot and owhh.

I suddenly felt excruciatingly hot, I couldn't remember ever feeling so damn horny in my life. I looked back over to my dumb ass, he was just sitting there starring at me with what I assume is confusion and there, yessss, lust. That was good now all the moron had to do is use it, NOW and stick his rod up my ass! I sighed trying to control my anger.

"Starrk... Err, STARRK SHOVE THAT DICK UP MY ASS RIGHT NOW, YOU HAVE A COCK USE IT! I'M FUCKING DYING HERE!"

**Normal P.O.V.**

Starrk blushed and then grinned at Ichigo. He hummed and latched onto his mating mark, laving it with his tongue swishing and sucking just like Ichigo liked it. His mouth began to ooze the yellow fluid from his fangs in anticipation. His beta was going to be in heat soon, the practice was going to be fun.

He grinned ferally and drew back opening his mouth as far as he could and sank his teeth with in his mate's perfect neck, injecting the venom.

Ichigo shrieked and bucked forward his cock instantly began to harden and he began to whimper and whine like an animal, begging for attention. He nuzzled Starrk's chin and looked up at him with desperate eyes. "Please! Please!" He sobbed. Starrk pushed Ichigo into the water and flipped them so Ichigo was on his lap. "Uhmmm, do you want my cock in you my beautiful?" Starrk asked in a lazy draw.

Ichigo franticly nodded. "Yes! Yes, Please Starrk, please!" Starrk grasped his penis and positioned it so Ichigo's hole alined with it. He licked his lips when he saw the dazed look on his lovely flushed Berry's face, it was gorgeous. He rumbled appreciatively and grinned wickedly up at his love.

"Ichi sit down." He nipped at Ichigo's ears in amusement when the orangette squeaked. "Damn pant-pant* you could have warned me first!" He growled. Starrk chuckled, "Yawn* Why would I do that? It would... Ruin the surprise." He said wriggling his eyebrow at the other male. Ichigo glared but quickly positioned himself again and lowered his body.

"Oh Starrk! Umm" Ichigo whined, feeling Starrk's length slowly pop through his ring of muscles. He moaned and Starrk groaned with a goofy grin. "Do you want me to fuck you sexy little ass?" Starrk asked lightly bucking. "Ye-yes!" Ichigo said.

Starrk smirked, "How much?"

"Gerr! Damn it Starrk, just fuck me like a bitch, fill up my ass with-" A crash rang out in the enormous bare room and both turned to look to the door. Standing there was Seyzel panting with a frightened look on his face he quickly straitened up and flattened his hair back into place. Ichigo shrieked and slipped impaling him completely onto his Alpha's swollen cock.

Starrk yelped and jerked up and Ichigo wailed and pushed down, his eyes were glazed and drool dribbled down his chin.

Seyzel ignored the position they were both in but still twitched in annoyance. He shock his head and pushed up his glasses. "We do not have the time for this my idiot assistance did something that I could not even do, which I would not by chose do so anyway, and let an enchant evil or what ever, out of its cage and it is head straight for Ichigo you idiotic mongrel! All you ever think about is procreation isn't it?" Starrk had his hands on Ichigo's hips and was rocking into his moist heat with harsh grunts and moans of ecstasy. He stared at Seyzel the entire time and Seyzel seemed to quickly realize that Starrk actually liked being... watched.

He couldn't help but to blush at this and sputter. "Pervert! Listen here if you want to gulp* keep him than you better get rid of the bastard that's coming, he wants to take him away..." Starrk snarled and yanked himself out at that.

"What do you mean? He isn't getting MY mate!" He said. He chuffed at Ichigo when he began to whine. "Shhh, we will finish after I have gotten rid of the danger, ok my Berry?" Ichigo glared but nodded.

Seyzel turned his head when Starrk got out, is posture still lazy as ever. His erection was flowing seed and purplish. His balls were also heavy and it was easy to see that his knot had been only minutes away. It pulsed repeatedly but Starrk ignored it, he needed to protect what was his, then he would fill his beta with his cubs.

"Arn't you going to put something on? I mean are we aren't barbarian animals like the humans, we don't just walk around with nothing on!"

Starrk smiled sweetly and walked out of the room, ignoring his neglected cloths. He shock his ass on the way out making his large red sacks slap together. Ichigo wailed in a pained manner as he watched.

A loud crash rattled the entire apartment like living area. Starrk frowned, Standing at the door was a creature that looked a bit like his perfect beta. "Where the hell is my queen?" The monster said.

Starrk glared, "Yours? No," He smiled, "Ichigo is mine."

The creature hissed, "And why do ya think that?"

Starrk sauntered closer, "Because I am Yawn* the on that's claimed his sweet little ass over and over again." He couldn't help but giggle, I also claimed him against that wall your leaning on, see?" He pointed, "There's my dried cum, I haven't gotten around to clean it up yet."

"EWWW WHAT THE HELL!" The white haired beast wailed and brushed his sleeve off with his other.

The thing frowned, "well my name is Hichigo, and I'm ganna be taken the bitch off of ya hands!"

"He isn't a bitch nor a whore! He is beautiful and has a sexy little rear that just begs to be filled!" Starrk stopped for a moment and drooled,

Seyzel face palmed himself and groaned, "Starrk you brainless fool, focus!"

Starrk shock his head and focused his face filled with determination and drool still dribbled from his chin and a pink blush was flush across his face. His penis was pulsing painfully, he stared down at the large sad thing then said, " and even if I were willing to give him up you wouldn't be yawn* getting him until I got ride of this." Starrk made a vague motion at his cock. It bobbed up and down when Stark shifted and Hichigo's eyed it in horror it was ick, gross, just ih!

The albino's eyes went wide and he backed away. "What the hell! What the fuck did I get into?"

**End chapter 29**

I hope you guys all like it! I haven't written for anything but my Maxumus story for a long time so I hope that it turned out all right.

**I'm sorry about not updating when I said that I would I mostly forgot about it and I have been busy with other things besides the fact that I want to get to at least page 60 by Christmas break on My Maxumus story. I only need a paragraph more and I will have 50pg. On it so it should be ok. My break doesn't start until the 21 of dec.**

**I am trying to get the first draft of my Maxumus story written by at the latest April, that is my goal so I have to work hard. I am thinking about writing several books. Three at the least. **

**Another cool thing graduating in May and going to college in the fall so wo wo! **

**Another amazing thing, I now have a Youtube channel! It's my user name for this site. And I have an email account completely for all of my user profile stuff. If you want it I will give it to you, any one as long as they are not being creeps or rude. I plan to introduce my friends and myself to you guys on my channel if I get a good response to that idea. I also am going to have one of my friend read my stories out loud on Youtube, you guys will LOVE her! She is super funny and pervey so she will make the experience very entertaining! She is the one that helps get my yaoi scene juices flowing. She inspired me to do the last Yaoi scene, yes, the one with the rough sex against the wall, in the hallway where Yacharu saw Starrk's 'peepee' in Ichigo's butt.**

**I would read out loud if I could to you guys but 1 she is funnier and 2 even though I have very high up college level(I know because they administered a test) reading levels and comprehension, I can't read out loud. My dyslexia mess me up and so I can hardly read anything out loud that is more advanced than the Cat and the Hat. So sorry guys!**

**Tell us what you think and if you guys have any other ideas that we could use, my friend will be posting our first movie on their soon, supposedly it is very funny and it was made by three of my friends. Also if you guys give us good ideas to use on my Youtube channel we will use it and I will find a way to show a list of what the ideas are. We will do a No, Maybe and Yes/Most Likely list and maybe have people vote on it what sounds the best! If you win I will announce it if you want and dedicate the video to you. Or if we decide to do more than one of the video and make it into a series type of thing we will give you complete credit for the idea in the first place in ever one of our videos. Hope you watch our stuff once we put it up!**

**If you want to read my story that I plan on turning into a book I am hoping around the start of the school year at the latest. I have put the first two chaps on Wattpad so far. I am working on the 3rd and I am hoping I will be done with it soon. It is called A Beta among Alphas: Secrets of the Lycanburgs and also my account name is Shirogetsu! Comments would be appreciated.**

**I Promise that I will try to keep updating on 2 to 3 week intervals. I am planing on writing no matter what, for Christmas. I think that I will try to post them on Christmas eve so you guys will have presents waiting for you!**

Thanks for your patience with all of this non-Grimmjow's Cub reading!

Please Review! It motivates me to ignore other things and helps me finish chaps for your guysess favorite stories!^-^

**One last thing before I forget, please through my poll or through a review tell me who do you want Ichigo to end up with in my What! I can't be! story. Sorry!**


	30. More words than my other longest chapter

**I bet you guys thought that I was lying when I said that I was planing on updating for Christmas. I did though and I am really glad I managed to do it! I have had such a hard time lately, trying to do anything that wasn't math related because I had to do a whole bunch of extra credit work so I could pass because I am so awful at it. I should pass it though. **

**Please Review, it makes me fell a lot better when you do and makes me actually want to do something.**

**Start Chapter 30**

Ichigo felt so empty. He hadn't felt that way ever before it was a churning burn and he was just so so hot. He wanted his bastard in him, filling him with his throb. Ichigo whined pathetic and began to squirm.

Ichigo put his ass in the air and began to insert fingers within himself. "Yes, yesss, yes!" He panted. Being filled felt wonderful but, it wasn't good enough. Not deep enough.

He knew that he was suppose to stay where he was but gods, he couldn't take it, it hurt! It hurt!

Ichigo slowly forced himself from the water and grabbed a nearby towel he rapped it around his waist and shuffled out of the grand bathroom. His anus began to spasticlly clench and he became strangely wet. He was confused and a little concerned about it. Maybe while he was tying his alpha down and bouncing on his alpha's pole he could try to ask. Ichigo moaned at the thought of being filled, of having seed in his belly. Only his alpha's seed would satisfy him, only his Starrk. The one that he loved more than anything and without a single doubt love him just as much.

Ichigo suddenly felt all choked up. He just wanted to cry!

Ichigo finally made it to the living room like area of their 'den' and was greeted with the sight of his gorgeous perfect moron. He hummed and stared at his sexy asshole's heavy sacks. He couldn't help but to think about how full they were, of how large they were, and how he was going to give Ichigo every last drop even if he had to milk it from the bastard himself.

He couldn't help but to fell frustrated, why did he even want it all so badly? Why did he ache like something was just missing inside of him? Maybe he should ask his wonderful sexy wolf about that too?

Starrk immediately knew that Ichigo was close by even before Ichigo had gotten out of the bathroom completely. "Damn it, I told him to wait!" He thought. The week and a half to month before the true heat made the beta much weaker and a beta was completely helpless, weak and feverish during the heat. That was why Starrk had to completely get rid of the abomination in front of him. So he could not harm his love.

Starrk was glad though that almost always, unlike normal animals, betas didn't go into their first heat until they have mated. Normally their wombs also won't completely mature until they began to have sex, it was a very strange built in mechanism that most likely developed in case of rape, which wasn't that uncommon in hollow society. Starrk would never allow that to happen to his beloved Berry though, if he did he would kill himself, his poor poor beta, so sweet and kind... He would be destroyed.

Starrk forced himself from his morbid thoughts and back to better and also more important ones like the fact that his beloved Ichigo was so to be filled with cub perfect lovely pups. Pups that they both wanted so badly. Starrk knew that Ichigo didn't know that he could bare, he also didn't know what he ached for, but Starrk did he knew what his poor beta wanted and he would give him one. He would look so very beautiful and so sexy swollen with his cubs.

At the thought his erection jerked excitedly and began to ooze thick and fast again. He couldn't help but think of the wet dreams that he had been having with his mate plump and radiant with his pups and begging to be fucked on all four. He was so sexy and horny in his hormonal needs his beta couldn't help but to beg for his alpha to alleviate his throbbing aches and pains of lust.

"Starrk you moron, pay attention!" Sayzel said.

Starrk looked around in confusion, then pain seared his face, right below the eye. "Ow, ow, ow! What the hell?" Starrk whined. He rubbed his face with a pathetic expression on his face.

"See? Ya can't take care of my bitch. Just hand him ova' and I'll leave ya alone!" the albino said in his grating watery voice.

Ichigo couldn't help but to whimper. His loving dominant was injured by that awful thing. He felt ready to ball his eyes out. It was all his fault, his fault. If he didn't belong to Starrk than non of this would have happened, his Starrk wouldn't have been harmed. He coward slightly when they both turned to look at him. One was leering and one was staring at him patheticly with a strange mixture of lust and of worry.

Hichigo quickly strutted over to his prize. The young thing was beautiful, worthy of being his queen and to bare his offspring. He licked his lips with his grotesque blueish tongue and grinned.

Ichigo fearfully backed away from the creature and looked this way and that for an opportunity to escape. He felt so tired and a little weak.

When Hichigo reached Ichigo he cupped the frightened beta's groin and jerked his hips in arousal. He smelled delicious, almost ready to bare his child.

Starrk snarled as the whites of his eyes began to bleed to black and his eyes became molten silver in his rage. "How dare that bastard violate my submissive!" Starrk thought. His fangs began to elongate, and not for the right reasons.(wink wink) He began to drool and growl.

Lilynette began to laugh nervously and held her hand up in a submissive gesture and began to back away at the same time she gritted her teeth together, hating the fact that she had to do it or risk being mauled to death by the feral creature standing, naked, in front of her. "I'll just a be going to my room, hahaha." She said and sprinted to her room. Before closing the door she peaked her head out around the corner and said, "Uh, so just ah, tell me when the shit heads gone... Alright lazyass king!?" and then she closed it with a loud bang followed by several noisy clicks of locks.

Starrk quickly turned back to the man in front of him, growling like a rabid dog.

Hichigo couldn't help but to feel a bit nervous. But quickly shook it off, there wasn't any reason to be afraid, he couldn't do anything to him or his soon to be mateship. He shivered in pleasure at the look on his precious bitch's face. The fear, gods he loved it it made him fell so lustful. He began to rub 'his' beta through the towel and slowly moved to get his hand under the young orangets towel. He grinned, "Umm, your ganna be such a good little slut won't ya? Haven' my cock up your whore ass!" He began to laugh a hollow twisted laugh.

"What?" Ichigo said red faced. "What did you say.. TO MEEEEEE!" He said, grabbing the monster. The thing winced in pain. A look of disbelief crossed his face, like he couldn't believe what was happening to him. "NO ONE CALLS ME A FUCKING WHORE! I'M-I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU YOU SHIT EATING BASTARD!" He said with darkened yellow eyes.

Hichigo fell to the ground holding his groin. His stomach rolled and dry heaves began to spasm through his body. Ichigo began to jump up and down on the hollow's groin making it sob and scream in agony.

"PLEEEEASSE STOPPPPPPPP!" It wailed, pissing himself and shuttering. He began to breath shallowly then passed out covered in his own stomach bile.

Starrk was angry and confused, he had been seconds from ripping the other dominant to pieces than his beta took that away from him instead he had done... that to him.. He didn't feel any sympathy but could fell the pain of the stomps.

The wolf in Starrk demanded to breed with his beta, his wonderful sub. His cock throbbed and the liquid flowing from his mouth quickly turned from saliva to the yellowish substance that oozed from his, at the moment, very prominent canines and dribbled down his face.

Sazyel blushed like crazy when he saw how erect Starrk had once again became. His penis was completely coated from his head to his shaft in slickness from his cum and his veins were bulging more than they had before. The erection was a mixture of dark shades of red and purples and one of the largest specimens that Sazyel had ever seen on someone Starrk's build. Sayzel could not understand why Ichigo would want someone shoving something that size up his anus, but Sayzel was more of an alpha than a Beta and also couldn't bare children. Maybe it was for that reason Sayzel had reasoned.

He swallowed harshly. "Starrk... Do you mind if I take the abomination off of your hands? I would really like to see what's inside!" He said with a vicious grin.

Starrk glanced at him then nodded, "Clean up his mess as well." He growled in a gravelly rumble.

Sazyel whined dramaticly but nodded his head. "Now go to a different room so I don't have to watch you mount Ichigo!" He said sounding completely exasperated.

Starrk grinned in an animal like manner and stalked over to his still angry looking beta. Ichigo spat at the half dead bastard laying a few feet away, not wanting to get any fluids on him.

"Ichiiiigo" Starrk purred and rapped his arms around his love. He lapped at the still slightly open wound on his mate's neck and allowed some of his venom to ooze into it. Ichigo almost knocked Starrk to the ground when he ponced on him.

"Starrrrrk please damn it, fuck me!" He begged over and over again as he rubbed up against his mate's body. Starrk panted and grinned. He eagerly lapped at his submissive's neck with a appreciative sound.

"That's right," He said swirling his tongue over the cuts, "Let me fill you with my saliva, let me make you ache! Yawn* Oh," He moaned and eagerly humped at Ichigo's torso, smearing his fluid. "My Ichigo yessss, yes whine for it, beg for me to ease your need." He said.

Ichigo couldn't help but whine and lapped adoringly at the sweat dripping from his mate. He wanted it so so bad and couldn't help but give in. "Yes-yes please love, please! I need it-you, it hurts so bad Starrk! Fuck me! Fuck me you bastard, I need it in me!" Ichigo sobbed gripping Starrk's bicep.

Starrk groaned and swooped down. He nipped at Ichigo's lips and stared into his beta's gold colored eyes with a smoldering look. He quickened his thrusts against his berry, dripping his seed all over Ichigo's stomach and swollen penis. Ichigo's hole spasmed at the feeling and smell of his alpha's seed.

Starrk began to drag Ichigo back to their bedroom. He had to mount him and please him. An alpha's most important job was to please their beta and Starrk wouldn't be doing a very good job if he didn't do just that, would he?

Starrk grabbed Ichigo around the waist and tossed him on the bed among their hundreds of pillows and many comfy quilts. Starrk ponced onto his Berry eagerly. He bit and nipped down his Love's body, swirling his tongue over his nipples than he began to suck long, harsh, sucks until his beta's nipples began to harden and redden and his Ichigo whined and squealed. Ichigo rubbed his crotch against Starrk's stomach enticingly, exciting him to no end.

"Please Pant* Please Starrk in me! F-fill me! FILL ME NOW YOU LAZY INCONSIDERATE ASSHOLE ENOUGH WITH THE FOREPLAY AND SHOVE YOUR SHAFT UP MY FUCKING HOLE! AND YOU BETTER FUCKING RELEASE IN ME TOO!" Ichigo snarled and ground his ass against his Wolf's wet, throbbing dick, forcing his alpha to fell his wetness.

Starrk panted and drooled, licking his way to his Beta's navel and suckled his bellybutton. He kissed and nuzzled at his abdomen. He smiled when he reached his beta's penis standing beautifully, red and dripping. Starrk rubbed his face against it, decorating his cheek with cum. "Don't tease." Ichigo whispered. Starrk chuckled, "Ummm, oh? I'm teasing am I? Yawn*," He said running a hand up Ichigo's thigh then to his swollen erection. Ichigo moaned when Starrk lowered his lips to his bulbous tip. He lapped vigorously and eagerly consumed his Beta's fluids. He slowly began to suck at Ichigo's cock going up and down up and down and swallowed, causing vibrations to rattle to his Love's dick.

Ichigo began to sob and pull at Starrk's hair bucking his hips with need, such a burning need.

Starrk rubbed his fingers and circled them around Ichigo's twitching hole. His fingers were immediately coated in Ichigo's slimy essence causing a violent shiver to run through his body and through his mouth to Ichigo's swollen penis. Ichigo screamed and wildly bucked his girlish hips. "STARRK, GODS STARRK PLEEEEEASE! Yes yes, finish it fill me!" Ichigo moaned.

Starrk pushed in a finger and went wide eyed. Ichigo growled in appreciation and tensed his muscles around the wonderful piece of flesh in his anus, but he needed more. He encouragingly began to squeezed around the finger inside of him, silently beginning to be filled to the brim with Starrk's well endued cock.

Starrk was in heaven when he felt the inside of his Beta, so ready and wet for him... only him. Ichigo was still nice and lose and would be easy to enter even without preparation. He shook in approval and hardly held back lust. He couldn't wait to enter his Lover.

Starrk quickly removed his finger and removed his mouth from his Beta with a noisy pop, savoring his Beta's wonderful taste as he grasped himself. His penis hurt awful he felt like the skin should have torn from the throbbing pressure that seemed to just keep building up. Starrk quickly alined himself with Ichigo's pink sopping hole and pushed in with abnormal ease. It was absolutely amazing and he smelled so very good it made Starrk's thoughts all fogy and all he could think about was thrusting, moving forward he had to do something, fill up his mate make his plump with his cubs make him feel good, ease the fire that was surely coursing through his beloved's veins.

Starrk began to eagerly thrust, grinding his pelvis into Ichigo's pert little ass and gripped so hard that the young Beta was sure to have bruises and welts covering his lower body for days. It aroused Starrk even more when Ichigo began to chant his name and the look of relieve in Ichigo's eyes made him whine and growl with excitement.

Ichigo felt so.. full, so very right. It still ached but not hurt like it had before he loved being filled in and out in and out. Ichigo couldn't help but sigh in relief when he could finally feel his mate's knot begin to form again, swelling and getting ready to deliver what Ichigo desperately wanted. Ichigo licked and nuzzled at Starrk's chin and cheeks submissively. Looking up at him with pleading eyes. Starrk cupped ichigo's cheek for a moment before dropping the hand in favor of grasping his mate's shoulder for leverage.

Starrk was poring with sweat as he thrusted into Ichigo and his thrusts were quickly becoming erratic as he could feel his end. His sacks slapped harshly against Ichigo's pale flesh and the small flashes of pain aroused Starrk even more. He nipped at Ichigo's throat and nibbled on his ear, every thrust made his knot form even more and eventually he began to have difficulty moving inside of his beta so near. "only a few more jerks of the hips" Starrk thought to himself desperately.

Ichigo began to instinctively clench around Starrk making it more difficult for Starrk to avoid orgasming he also mewed patheticly a sad begging sound. when he realized that he had forgot to jerk his Ichigo off but, quickly made it up to his Beta by doing just that as he growled and vibrated it through his penis causing stars to form in his vision, it was wonderful.

Starrk moaned when his beta shrieked, he sobbed and begged him to come in him as his own orgasm was ripped from his body. Ichigo's useless seed splattered all over himself and even a little splashed Starrk's chin. Starrk roared when he felt his beta's orgasm was through him. He was so damn beautiful and his his his! He loved him more than anything in the entire world and he was glad that he ended up with him. Even if he was a little spit fire it just made him more attractive to him.

Starrk squeaked and attempted to pull out when he felt the familiar vice feeling but couldn't remove himself, moments before he felt the need to go in as deep as possible and was in as far as possible inside of his Berry's almost painful velvety embarrassed. Starrk groaned and through his head back as the sparks of pleasure hit him like a train making him weakly try to hump his beta without much success. It was painful but also absolutely the most pleasurable feeling to be milked from his perfect beta. Starrk smiled weakly before biting harshly into Ichigo's mating mark and drinking a bit of the Beta's blood. He felt like a fool exception Ichigo to be able to bare pups yet. He hadn't even gone through his first heat yet and would only be able to bare after it would happen. He smiled Ichigo would probably be able to bare cubs in only about a week, he couldn't wait. It was so very exiting he got to fuck a docile beta for about a month and they would most likely have a pup conceived by them with his very potent seed.

Starrk collapsed on top of Ichigo and rested for a few moments then heaved their bodies so they were both laying on their sides facing each other. Ichigo snuggled still covered in cum just like Starrk, with his body pressed to Starrk's and his head tucked underneath his chin. He petted Ichigo's hair lovingly and gave his beta a sleepy look, "ummm, Yawn* I love you Ichigo." He murmured. Ichigo blushed, "Yaya, well, yawn* I uh, love to too!" He whispered, snuggled further into the warmth to hide his face. Starrk grinned, still looking egzosted. And pulled Ichigo into a strong protective embrace and didn't even bother with using a blanket to at the very least us for modesty. They were both content for that moment Ichigo no longer ached and was in pain and Starrk had pleased his mate and even though he logically wasn't getting any pups from the knotting he still was controlled by his instincts a bit so he felt as if he were and couldn't help but fell a sense of accomplishment when mounting his beautiful Ichigo.

**End Chapter 30**

**Finally Chapter 30! Sorry for not updating sooner but I have been busy trying to pass math class, I am now doing that, for now so I have had time to finish this I promised that I would update before Christmas so I have I hope you liked it Tell me what you think of it**

**I have important news on the bottom of the 29 chapter but for some reason no matter what I did I couldn't get it to underline so please look at that If you want to see other stories on another site and also if you want to find other places I am at now. I also have an email account just for my accounts that I have.**

**Thank you for reading and listening please review! It always makes me feel better and they motivate me to continue my stories! **

**Also I would love for everyone to have a nice Christmas or what ever other people in the world celebrate around this time of year. I personally love giving others gifts but could go days without opening mine but I am just rambling, so bye and have a good time!**


End file.
